Too Rough?
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! This ones a real tearjerker! Too many pairings to count. AsuShika mostly. Chapters 16 and onward contain SHIPPUUDEN SPOILERS. Drama, romance, angst.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

Lazy day, a game of Shogi with Asuma while Asuma drank a bottle of sake and smoked a cigarette. It was hot, Shikamaru was bothered.

"Damnit..." Shikamaru muttered, not really caring about the Shogi game anymore, watching his drunken teacher, who had a faint blush across his face from the alcohol.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Asuma asked, showing no signs of intoxication in his speech. Shikamaru sighed. He closed his eyes as to not look at the muscular man.

"I'm horny is all."

Asuma began to laugh and Shikamaru's eyes snapped open.

"What's so funny?" he demanded. Asuma's laughter dimmed to just a chuckle.

"You," he said and put his knee down on the Shogi board.

"Hey! You're messing up the peices!" Shikamaru complained but was quickly silenced by a hand on his crotch. "Uhn...Asuma-sensei, what are you doing?" Asuma groped little Shikamaru's crotch and grabbed the younger one's ponytail and yanked it, forcing Shikamaru's head back. Asuma kissed his neck. "Oh!" Shikamaru gasped. "That's what you're doing..." he muttered under his breath.

"I can help you with your little problem, then," Asuma said and unbuttoned Shikamaru's pants.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"I don't think we should..."

A rough, strong, caloused hand wrapped around his hard length and stroked.

"Ohh, god..."

Shikamaru let his eyes fall closed and he unconsciously spread his legs. Asuma grinned and nipped at the little one's neck. Asuma finally let go of Shikamaru's hair to yank off his shirt and throw it somewhere, not caring where it landed. Shikamaru realized he was bucking into Asuma's hand and tried to back up, sucessfully running onto a couch.

"Nooo, Asuma-sensei!"

Shikamaru watched his teacher with half-lidded eyes. He gasped when Asuma pinched his nipple. He also whimpered when Asuma's hand left his cock. Asuma tugged at Shikamaru's pants, pretty much ripping them off the smaller ninja. Shikamaru was now fully exposed to his teacher and felt a blush cover his cheeks. Asuma put his fingers to Shikamaru's mouth and he reluctantly began to suck them. Asuma watched, his eyes clouding over with lust.

"Yes..." he whispered and slowly drew his fingers from Shikamaru's mouth.

Shikamaru followed the fingers, leaning forward to try and keep them in his mouth, but Asuma continued to move them out. Shikamaru stuck out his tongue to lick the tip of Asuma's middle finger before Asuma mover the wet fingers to Shikamaru's exposed entrance. He began to press the middle one in and Shikamaru began to struggle. Asuma grabbed the little nin's hands with his free one, pinning them to the seat of the couch, he forced his finger all the way inside Shikamaru, who cried out.

"Asuma!" Asuma smiled upon hearing this, and began to move the finger around. Shikamaru was squirming.

"You know you want this... You're so hard, it's probably hurting by now..."

Asuma pressed his lips to Shikamaru's, forcing the others mouth open by biting down on the other's bottom lip. When Shikamaru gasped, Asuma forced his tongue in the other nin's mouth at the same time, forced a second finger inside Shikamaru. Shikamaru squirmed, now, trying to get back on the fingers. He did want it. Badly. He fought back against Asuma's crushing kiss with a passionate one of his own. A third finger was pressed inside of him. He groaned into Asuma's mouth. His cock throbbed. He wanted Asuma to touch it again. He turned his head away from the rough kisses.

"T-touch me..."

It was barely audible, but Asuma heard it.

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands..." Asuma said, grinning against Shikamaru's ear.

He bit the shell of it roughly, earning a yelp and a moan from Shikamaru. For a moment, Asuma continued to fuck Shikamaru with his fingers. When the fingers were removed, Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest, but after a small shift in position and a shuffling of clothes coming off, he was presented with a cock in his face, and he realized his hands were now free. Asuma had his bladed knuckles on his left hand, and he grabbed a fistfull of Shikamaru's hair with his right. He pulled Shikamaru so his lips were mere centimeters from his cock. Shikamaru's breath was shaky and he felt the urge to touch himself. It was too much for him.

"A-...Asuma..." he whined, wrapping the fingers on his left hand around his own shaft, stroking softly.

"Suck me, now, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's right hand went to the base of Asuma's cock, slowly, he wrapped his fingers around Asuma's cock to feel how big it truly was.

"But... I can't fit that in my mouth..." He gently stroked the base.

"Then lick it, because I'm going to fuck you here in a minute."

Shikamaru moaned when he heard this, and moaned again when his hair was roughly pulled on. His lips slid over the head of Asuma's cock and down, taking about four inches of it in his mouth, Asuma moaned at the slow sweet torture. Shikamaru was becoming irritated by the strands of hair falling in his face he hadn't noticed his ponytail came out. Asuma's hips jerked forward and Shikamaru gagged. He had to stop pleasuring himself and use both hands to hold Asuma's hips still. He pulled his lips back, and slid them down the shaft again.

"Hurry up..." Asuma groaned. "I want to be inside you..." Shikamaru whimpered around the large cock in his mouth, and Asuma gave up on his control. He began to ruthlessly fuck Shikamaru's mouth, and it surprised Shikamaru that he really liked it. But, all too soon, the massive cock left his mouth and he found himself on his knees, bracing himself on the seat of the couch. Asuma forcefully spead his legs and forced his cock inside the little one, who bit on a knuckle to keep from crying out.

"That hurt!" Shikamaru said, looking offended and at Asuma.

"It'll feel better in a minute," Asuma grunted and grabbed Shikamaru's hips, pulling almost all the way out and forcing himself back in. In a minute, Asuma's brutal fucking had Shikamaru begging for more.

"Harder..." Shikamaru whined.

Asuma let a small chuckle escape his lips and places his hand on Shikamaru's sweaty back, forcing his face, chest and shoulders into the couch, ramming the little one harder, changing the angle up a bit. Shikamaru suddely screamed.

"Oh fuck! What the hell is that?!"

Asuma grinned at the question.

"I found your spot..." Asuma said, a hint of a giggle edging his voice. Shikamaru moaned and whimpered as Asuma continued to assault that spot, over and over again.

"I... can't take anymore! Asuma-sensei! I'm cumming!"

Shikamaru cried out, as again that spot was brushed, and he lost his eyesight for a second as he shot his load on the floor, whimpering his seme's name. Asuma grabbed Shikamaru's hips and forced his cock deep inside the spasming ass and came inside the little one. After that, he leaned over Shikamaru, still inside him, panting, resting most of his weight on the couch. He kisses Shikamaru's neck and slipped from him. He put his boxers back on and offered Shikamaru his. Shikamaru didn't know how to feel at the moment. He took his boxers and put them on. Asuma sat on the couch and pulled Shikamaru up onto it with him. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, but Asuma had fallen asleep.

"Of all the-!" He sighed and leaned against Asuma, him too, falling asleep.

-----

Whoo! That was crazy! Now that the first chaper is complete, I have a few people I would like to thank: Shikamaru, for being such a little whore 3, Asuma for being so cool and smexy, and Mel-chan for believing in me and inspiring me!

Just remember, Reviews more chapters!

Love!

EN: Grrr, I just couldn't take all the grammatical errors in this chapter, so I reuploaded it and fixed it. Yay me!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!

It had been almost two weeks since that incident with Asuma and Shikamaru was still confused. But he wouldn't let it show.

"No," he'd tell himself when he was alone. "A true ninja doesn't let his emotions get the best of him."

There were times, after training with his teammates and teacher, that he would excuse himself from lounging around or even from eating with the others because he wanted to be alone to think.

Asuma decided to try a new training excercise that day, that required his students to catch him. Asuma ran off, Ino and Chouji followed suit. Shikamaru just sighed and sat down. He dozed for a few minutes, but, growing irritated, he decided to hop into a tree and at least pretended to be looking for Asuma.

A kunai was thrown at him, and a shuriken of his blocked it, but before he could pull off anything else, he was pinned to the tree by Asuma's arm. He stared in shock at the Jounin in front of him.

"Shikamaru..." Asuma said, drawing out the little one's name. "Are you ok? I mean, after what happened I..."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shikamaru interrupted and looked away. Asuma gently cupped Shikamaru's chin and turned the little one's face to his.

"Are you sure? You don't look it. I want to apologize..." He brought his lips close to Shikamaru's and Shikamaru found himself moving closer to Asuma, leaning up, closing his eyes. He could feel Asuma's breath on his lips and his hands went to Asuma's chest.

"Asuma..." he whispered. Their lips had just barely brushed when Asuma was tackled to the ground by Ino and Chouji.

"Yosh! We did it!" Ino cheered. "Thanks for holding him, Shikamaru!"

"Yeah, way to go! Looks like another Barbeque tab on you, Asuma-sensei!" Chouji joined in the cheering. Shikamaru muttered under his breath, "Mendokuse..." but hopped down from the tree, smiling. He was glad his teammates were either blind or stupid or had the courtesy not to say anything about what was going on.

They all ate together that day, happily, or at least, content. Shikamaru was happy to see Chouji so ecstatic about catching Asuma, and about the fact that Ino and Chouji were getting along really well. Shikamaru decided he wasn't very hungry and excused himself. On his way out, he exchanged glances with Asuma.

After everything was said and done that day, Shikamaru found himself on a tree limb outside Asuma's bedroom window, wondering if he should try and talk to the Jounin or not.

"He was just drunk and needed some relief is all..." he tried to convince himself. "But if that's the case, then why did he try to kiss me today? And more so, why did I try to kiss back?!" Shikamaru ran his fingers through his hair, successfully pulling strands from his ponytail to fall down around his face. "Ugh! Mendokuse..."

It was fully night time before he decided to make a move. He ninja'd his way into Asuma's room by prying between the pane and the window with a kunai untill the window came open a bit, then Shikamaru lifted the window up enough to slip in. No sooner had he stood up straight inside the room than was he thrown against the wall with a kunai to his neck. Shikamaru groaned when he felt the strong hand holding his arm in place, and the bite of the kunai's blade against his skin.

"Shikamaru?" Asuma asked, genuinely surprised. Asuma didn't move, except to close the distance between his body and the smaller one. Asuma placed a gentle kiss on Shikamaru's lips, then pulled back to study the smaller ninja. He could hardly see, but there was enough moonlight to make the young nin identifyable. He could see dark brown whisps of hair that had escaped the ponytail and Shikamaru's parted lips, practically begging to be kissed again. He could hear Shikamaru's panting and enjoyed how his breath hitched when a leg was pressed between his. Asuma was delighted with the little growl Shikamaru let out when Asuma removed his hand from Shikamaru's arm to tease one of the younger nin's nipples through his shirt.

"Asuma-sensei, you're an ass," Shikamaru said simply and rubbed himself against his teachers leg. "Fuck me," he whispered.

"So that's what you came here for," Asuma said with a laugh, and ran the hand that had teased the nipple down to the waistline of Shikamaru's pants, playing with the button until it popped open, the kunai never leaving Shikamaru's neck.

Shikamaru's pants were pulled down. He opened his eyes when he felt Asuma's hot breath and the kunai move away from him.

"Ohh, shit..." he cursed as he saw Asuma kneeling in front of him. He watched with wide eyes and hitched breath as Asuma took his cock into his mouth and sucked. Shikamaru felt like he was climbing up the wall. Shikamaru was torn, he wanted to get away from the searing, painful pleasure, but he also wanted to fuck Asuma's mouth.

"A-Asuma!" Shikamaru cried out. He wanted to put his hands in Asuma's hair, but not letting himself do that made the pleasure ten times greater. Shikamaru moaned and ran his fingers through his own hair, pulling even more strands free of the pony tail. The fingers of his left hand found his way into his mouth. He groaned around his own fingers, bit and suckled on them, trying to immitate what Asuma was doing to his cock. Shikamaru growled when the searing pleasure left. Asuma chuckled.

"Your fingers are all wet now," Asuma lifted Shikamaru's leg and let it rest on his shoulder. "Why don't you stretch yourself?" Asuma suggested. Shikamaru gasped and his cock twitched. Shikamaru's wet hand was shaking as he slowly moved it down. Asuma grabbed his wrist and pulled it down. "There. Finger yourself..." Shikamaru moaned and pressed his middle finger in up to the first knuckle. His hand was still trembling. "Deeper, Shika..." Shikamaru pushed the finger in to the second knuckle.

"Oh, wow..." Shikamaru moaned. He felt his ass clenching around his finger.

"Come on, another one... stretch yourself..." Shikamaru pressed his index finger in beside his middle one, not all the way though, just up to the first knuckle.

"A...Am I really this tight?" Shikamaru pretty much whimpered.

"Yes," Asuma breathed against Shikamaru's thigh, kissing it. "If it's that tight on just your little fingers, imaging how good that feels on my dick, little one."

"Ohhh..." Shikamaru's whole body was trembling, he let his head fall back against the wall, his lips parted as he keened a low pitched whine.

"Get them deeper..."

"I can't!" He could harly even move, the position, the fingers, Asuma's facial hair teasing his thigh.

"Yes you can..." Asuma said, placing his hand over Shikamaru's, forcing the fingers inside. Shikamaru screamed. Asuma rubbed the hand a bit, making the fingers twitch inside Shikamaru.

"Oh my god, Asuma, I can't take this!" Shikamaru felt an ache spread up his thigh.

"Yes you can... I'm sure you can take so much more..." Asuma breathed on Shikamaru's cock and kissed the side. He licked the underside and pressed his index finger into Shikamaru's entrance along with the fingers of said ninja. Shikamaru began to thrash.

"No! Asuma-sensei!" He very softily bit the side of Shikamaru's cock and that set him off. Shikamaru came all over Asuma's right cheek.

"Maybe you can't handle a whole lot..." Asuma said with a grin as he took his finger from the little one, letting Shikamaru's leg off his shoulder. He rested it on his hip, and tugged on Shikamaru's wrist, pulling the little ones fingers from himself. He lifted Shikamaru's other leg and sat it on his waist as well. Shikamaru's back rested against the wall. Asuma lowered Shikamaru onto his cock and thrust in. He pulled out and forced back in. He figured Shikamaru had been prepaired enough from the fingers. "Oh, fuck, are you tight..." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Asuma's neck.

"Ha-...Harder! Asuma-sensei!" Asuma groaned and plunged deeper into the tight hot passage. All too soon, Asuma came, filling Shikamaru with his seed. They panted, leaning against the wall for a minute, then Asuma pulled out and rubbed Shikamaru's hips as he moved the little ones legs back underneath the one they belonged to, so they could both stand on their own. Asuma took Shikamaru's hand and led him to the bed. Sticky, sweaty, content. Shikamaru fell asleep first. Asuma watched him, a smile across his face and lit a cigarette. When he was satisfied, he put the cigarette out and went to sleep beside Shikamaru.

When he woke up in the morning, he was disappointed to find that Shikamaru wasn't there.

AN: Sorry about the seperation last time, I'm just getting the hang of the way the document system works. But thank you everyone for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Naruto.

"How about this?" Chouji asked, pointing to a box of candies.

"Chouji, they're bad for your health..." Shikamaru said, and Chouji pouted. "Don't make that cute face." Chouji continued to pout, his lip quivering for effect. "Ok, fine! I'll get them for you. Mendokuse..."

"Yosh!" Chouji cheered and snuggled into Shikamaru's arm. They stood in a store, bored out of their minds looking for something to do. For once, Shikamaru didn't just want to lay around.

"Come on now, get off. You're acting like a girl."Both boys laughed and Shikamaru paid for the candies. He and Chouji walked from the store still giggling, but as soon as Shikamaru spotted Asuma, he went silent and quickly took Chouji in another direction in hopes of avoiding his teacher -- to no avail.

"Shikamaru!" Asuma called out. Shikamaru cringed. He turned around and forced a smile.

"Asuma-sensei," he greeted.

"Hey, Chouji," Asuma said and nodded in Chouji's direction. Chouji gave a polite nod back. "Shikamaru," Asuma began, letting his right hand come to rest on Shikamaru's left shoulder. Shikamaru's eyes widened and he stared at the hand.

"Yes," there was a pause, "Asuma-sensei?" he looked up at Asuma.

"There is something I want to talk to you about, Shikamaru. Could you come to my house tonight? I'll make dinner."

"I...guess." Shikamaru looked over at Chouji for some assistance, but Chouji just shrugged. Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched.

"Great! Seven, then? Can you stay late?" Shikamaru sighed.

"I'll just ask mom if I can spend the night..." he sighed, fearing asking his mother. "Wait, no, I'll ask my dad," he chuckled nervously.

"Great, see you at seven!" Asuma waved and turned to leave.

Shikamaru hung his head with a sweatdrop. "What am I going to do Chouji?" he asked, sounding desperate, looking at Chouji, eyebrows knitted.

"Why don't you go? Free food," Chouji supplied an answer in an instant.

"But I..." Shikamaru then groaned. "I don't exaclty want to go."

"Why not?"

"Well, I uh..." _I should have expected that question,_ he thought. He sighed again as they continued to walk down the street. "I can trust you with anything, right Chouji?" he asked. Chouji stopped and looked at him. "Well, I, I uh... I kind of have a bit of a crush on Asuma-sensei." _Yeah, take it slow. He doesn't need to know that I'm having sex with Asuma... Yet anyway. _

"Awwe! That's so cute Shikaroo!" Chouji said, throwing his arm around Shikamaru's shoulders. "But Asuma-sensei is old! Dont'cha think?" Shikamaru started to laugh at this comment. Chouji pouted. "What's funny?" he asked.

"Ah, Chouji! You always know how to make me smile!" He gave his friend a hug. Chouji blushed.

"Well, uh, I try!" He chuckled.

"Let's go get some lunch, Cho," Shikamaru said and led his friend off.

"Yosh!" Chouji cheered.

It was all too soon six forty five and Shikamaru stood outside Asuma's house, pacing, talking to himself.

"It's too early. I mean, I'm too early. I can't go in yet. I'll just stand here and wait a few minutes. Oh! But what if I wait too long? Ugh, I'm acting like a girl! Mendokuse..." Shikamaru fretted for about five minutes and decided to go to the door anyway. He knocked nervously. Asuma opened the door and greeted him with a sly smile. _I don't like the looks of that..._

"Come in, come in, Shikamaru." Asuma said and opened the door wider for Shikamaru to slip in. He looked Asuma over and noticed all Asuma was wearing was a pair of loose fitting pajama pants. Asuma gently pressed him against the closed door. "You're a little early... but that gives us some time to play before dinner," Asuma breathed right into Shikamaru's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He must've let out a tiny moan because Asuma chuckled. "Does that sound like fun?" Asuma asked as he slipped his hand under Shikamaru's fishnet shirt.

"Ohh, yes..." Shikamaru moaned, leaning his head back. Asuma played with Shikamaru's right nipple and kissed the little one's neck. Asuma pressed his leg between Shikamaru's and started to laugh. "What?" Shikamaru demanded.

"You're so hard already...here, lift your arms," Shikamaru did as told and his shirt and vest were removed in one motion. Asuma let his hands wander down to Shikamaru's hips. He held Shikamaru in place as he rubbed against him. He pressed his lips to Shikamaru's as one of his hands moved to the waist band of his younger lover's pants. He unbottoned them and pushed them down. Shikamaru bit Asuma's bottom lip. Asuma chuckled into Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru growled, but was silenced by Asuma's tongue. Shikamaru let his hands come to rest on Asuma's chest. Asuma wrapped his hand around Shikamaru's hard length and stroked. Shikamaru groaned and bucked into the hand.

"Mmm...s-suma... please..." Shikamaru moaned into his teachers mouth. Shikamaru whined when the kissing stopped.

"Let's get you out of these, ok?" he motioned to Shikamaru's pants and shoes.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Shikamaru kicked off his pants and bent over to take off his shoes, when he had set them together by the door, he felt two hands on his ass, that pressed him forward and forced him to brace himself on the door. A tongue slid between his ass cheeks. Shikamaru gasped. "Asuma-sensei! That's dirty!" Asuma chuckled.

"As if everything else we've been doing isn't. Besides, I need to get you wet..." Asuma went back to licking Shikamaru while Shikamaru blushed and bit his knuckle. Shikamaru was expecting fingers, but what he got was totally different. Something long and slim was slipped into him. Cylindrical, rounded at the end.

"What the hell is that?!" Shikamaru demanded.

"You'll find out," Asuma said and walked away. Shikamaru turned his head to look at Asuma, who had lit a cigarette and was sitting at a table, that was already set and food was in bowls and on plates. Asuma grinned at him. Shikamaru stood and began to walk towards Asuma, just now noticing that the only light in the room was from the candles on the table. Asuma was holding something in his hand. Shikamaru gasped and fell to his knees when a tingling sensation over took his whole lower half. He heard a sound.

"A vibrator!" Shikamaru gasped.

"Yup," Asuma said with a smile, taking a drag off his cigarette. Asuma pressed the lever on the remote he was holding a little higher. Shikamaru moaned. "Asuma-sensei! You're so mean!" Shikamaru cried out. Asuma brought the lever down, making the vibrator come to a stop.

"Come on, eat. I made plenty."

Shikamaru stood and struggled to pull the chair out and take a seat. He put a little food on his plate and picked at it, nibbling. He eyed Asuma wearily. Asuma just smirked and ate casually, smoking his cigarette right down to the filter. Asuma poured himself a cup of sake. He took a sip.

"Asuma-sensei, is that sake?" Shikamaru said. Asuma looked at him, and fingered the control seductively.

"What if it is?" he asked.

"You should be drinking right now! Ah!" Shikamaru gasped and cried out when Asuma turned the vibrator back on. "Asuma-sensei!" His scolding turned into a moan when the vibration was turned up. "I... I can't take this! Please stop!"

"Have you eaten enough, Shikamaru?" Asuma asked casually.

"Yes! Now stop this!" Shikamaru groaned out. Asuma stood up and walked over to Shikamaru, pulling out his chair with him on it. He kneeled between Shikamaru's already spread legs. Asuma turned the vibrator off and took it out, replacing it with his slick fingers. Shikamaru gripped the arms of the chair. Asuma scissored two fingers inside Shikamaru and added a third. "Just take me already!" Shikamaru demanded, reaching out to wrap his arms around Asuma's shoulders.

"If you insist," Asuma said, standing up and pulling Shikamaru's legs forward and up to rest him on his shoulders. The vibrator and control laid forgotten on the floor. Asuma thrust into Shikamaru, who gritted his teeth and clung to his teacher desperately, burying his face in the older man's chest. Asuma held on to the back of Shikamaru's head with one hand, and slipped the other down between them to stroke Shikamaru. Shikamaru squirmed and moaned with every thrust. "How does it feel?" Asuma asked.

"It f-feels good. Really good!" Shikamaru was trembling again. Asuma ran his thumb over the tip of Shikamaru's cock, smearing the precum that had gathered there. "Ah! Asuma-sensei!"

"Go ahead and cum, Shikaaa," Asuma said, a hint of teasing in his voice. Shikamaru groaned and his cock twitched as he released his seed in Asuma's hand. A minute later, Asuma came inside Shikamaru, moaning the little one's name. When Asuma pulled out, Shikamaru suddenly felt dirty, he felt the need to get out of there, be anywhere but there. He wiggled his way from Asuma and ran over to his clothes. He grabbed them and started to pull his pants on, but was stopped by Asuma, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Shikamaru?" he asked, setting his hand on the younger ones shoulder. Shikamaru flinched and pulled away, tripping over his half-on pants.

"Shit..." Shikamaru whimpered. His eyes were filling with tears. Asuma leaned down.

"Shikamaru?" he asked, reaching his hand out to the little one. Shikamaru smacked the hand away and hid his face. He didn't want Asuma to see the tears that were pouring down his cheeks. He was pulled into a firm chest and two strong arms wrapped around him.

"Shh, relax," Asuma soothed, and stroked Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru gave up and sobbed into Asuma's chest. When the sobbing slowed, Asuma asked; "What's wrong, Shika?"

"I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei, I'm acting like a girl," Shikamaru said, he was again clinging to Asuma for dear life. He didn't want to let go. It was exaclty why he had wanted to avoid Asuma in the first place.

"No. Did I hurt you?" Asuma asked, sounding really concerned.

"No you didn't, I should go," he started to pull away from Asuma, but Asuma was reluctant to let him go.

"Shikamaru, I thought you were spending the night." Shikamaru looked up at Asuma with still watery eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but his lip started to quiver and he put his head down and sobbed into the back of his hand. "Stay with me tonight, Shikamaru. Please?" Asuma asked, placing his hand on Shikamaru's back.

"Alright," Shikamaru said, leaning into Asuma. Asuma picked up Shikamaru, and carried him bridal style. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you to my room."

"I can walk!"

"It's cuter if I carry you!" Shikamaru pouted upon hearing this. When they got into the room, Asuma laid Shikamaru on his bed. "I'll be right back, ok?" Asuma said with a smile and walked out of the room. Five minutes later, he returned with a small bowl of water and a washcloth.

"What's that for?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm going to clean you up." Asuma smiled and dipped the washcloth in the water. He gently spread Shikamaru's legs. He ran the wash cloth over Shikamaru's stomach. Shikamaru jumped.

"That's cold!" Asuma giggled and held Shikamaru down as he washed him. "Ah! Ah ah! Asuma-sensei, you ass! It tickles too!"

"There. All clean." Asuma put the cloth in the bowl and sat it on the floor far enough away from the bed that neither of them would spill it or step in it if they got up in the middle of the night. "I'ts only nine thirty, do you want to play a game of Shogi?" He waited for a response, but when he looked up, he almost squealed at the cute sight. Shikamaru was alredy asleep. Asuma pulled the blanket out from beneath the sleeping boy and pulled him close to his body. He draped the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru. "I love you," he whispered, quiet enough that Shikamaru wouldn't hear it, even if he were awake.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was so long in the making! Reveiws make more chapters happen faster!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Naruto

------

Asuma groaned at the sunlight that filtered through his window. He rolled over, away from the light, and right on top of Shikamaru. Asuma snapped awake in an instant.

"He stayed!" Asuma cheered and nuzzled the smaller body. Shikamaru groaned and pushed weakly at Asuma.

"Mmnnh, off..." Shikamaru said. "Too early..." Asuma started to laugh and Shikamaru cracked one eye open to look at him.

"Morning, Shika," Asuma said, ruffling the younger one's hair. Shikamaru scoffed, blushed and turned away. "Awwe, come on cutie!" Asuma wrapped his right arm around Shikamaru and pulled him close. Shikamaru groaned and rested his head against Asuma's chest.

"Five more minutes?" Shikamaru asked.

"We've got all day," Asuma said as he nuzzled Shikamaru's hair. Shikamaru suddenly turned over and pressed his face into Asuma's chest, snuggling into the older man. Asuma almost felt like squealing, but settled on a big grin. "You're so cute!"

"Mhn," Shikamaru groaned and put his hand over Asuma's mouth. Asuma playfully bit the hand. He laughed when Shikamaru pulled his hand away and glared up at him.

"You should go hang out with Chouji and Ino for a while because I have to go to the store..." Asuma giggled. "I have something I want to try with you this evening..." Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow. "Go see a movie. I should be ready by five."

Asuma smiled and stood. Shikamaru admired his lover's naked body, with a smile. He looked over the strong muscles as Asuma put a shirt on. His gaze fell down to Asuma's ass. It looked... tight. Shikamaru made a mental not to try and be seme sometime.

Shikamaru frowned.

"Asuma-sensei?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Asuma turned around as he pulled on his pants. He buttoned and zipped them up while looking at Shikamaru.

"Would you call us lovers?" he asked, looking up at Asuma with a fearful expression on his face.

Asuma looked a bit shocked for a second, then leaned over the bed, pressing his forehead to Shikamaru's. Asuma smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I would."

He pulled back and lifted his head to give the little one a kiss on the forehead. Asuma then stood up and walked towards the door. "Be here at five, ok, Shika?"

With that he was gone.

For a few minutes, Shikamaru lounged in the bed thinking of what to do that day, if anything at all.

He decided to get Chouji and see if Ino and Naruto were free. He stood and walked to the front room where his clothes and shoes were. He put his clothes on and took his hair out of it's ponytail, straightened it with his fingers and put it back up. He opened the door and walked out, not expecting to be run into, which is what happened. Naruto had been running by and not seen Shikamaru. Now both were on the ground, holding some part of their respective bodies in pain.  
"Good morning to you too, Naruto."

"Oh, sorry, Shikamaru. I didn't see you. I was just getting a run in before lunch. What were you doing here? This isn't your house."

Shikamaru almost laughed at how hyperactive the blonde boy was.

"I spent the night at Asuma's," he said simply.

"Oh, ok."

And that was that. Shikamaru was thankful Naruto didn't pry.

"Wanna get lunch with me, Shikamaru-kun?"

He smiled. Shikamaru returned the smile.

"Sure, but I want to find Chouji and Ino first, if that's ok with you."

"Sure thing!" he cheered, then put his hand on his chin in a deeply contemplating gesture. "Hmm," Naruto said.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think I saw Ino and Chouji at the training grounds earlier when I ran by."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Naruto began with a laugh. "Ino was sitting on Chouji's back while he did push-ups."

"Well! That's different."

They began walking towards the training grounds making small talk about nothing in particular.

"GYAH!" Shikamaru shouted as he was glomped by his two friends. "Uh, hey... guys."

Ino and Chouji snuggled the dark haired boy and then stood up, Ino extended her hand and pulled Shikamaru up.

"How are ya, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, jumping up and down.

"I'm fine... Damn, you're hyper. Have you got ants in your pants or something?" Shikamaru asked, grinning.

"NO!" Ino shouted, her eye twitching, and her head abnormally large. "That's Kiba."

Chouji laughed and Shikamaru looked around before letting out a loud chuckle at the inside joke. Naruto looked confused.

"Huh? Kiba has ants in his pants?" the blonde boy asked. This just made Team Ten laugh even harder.

"Ah! Inside joke, Naruto. Inside joke," Shikamaru said and patted his friend on the back. "So, how does some ramen sound? I'll treat, I think," he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and checked it's contents. "Yeah, I'll treat."

"YOSH!" Chouji and Naruto cheered at the same time, then hugged Shikamaru, who laughed.

"I wanna hug too!" Ino said, joining in, one arm around Chouji's neck, one around Shikamaru's head.

"Ino! Your hand is in my EYE!" Shikamaru said and wiggled out of the hug. "Let's go, I'm kinda hungry."

And with that they all took off toward Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto and Shikamaru had chicken, Ino had shrimp and Shikamru had beef.

"So, Shikamaru-kun, what do you think of that Temari chick?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru responded quickly.

"She is annoying. Acts like she's my mother or something," he said and took a mouthful of ramen.

"I mean looks. Do you think she's pretty?" she said.

"Yeah, and that's exactly why I don't like her. Pretty girls are irritating," he said.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT PRETTY?!" Ino yelled, making the owner of the shop laugh.

"No, I'm saying you're irritating," Shikamaru said, smirking.

Ino grabbed him and gave him a noogie.

"Hey!" Shikamaru said and swatted at her half-heartedly.

"WHOA!" Ino said and stopped her noogie.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Look at this, guys!" Ino said and forced Shikamaru's head to the side and pointed at his neck. "Its a hickey!" she cheered happily. Shikamaru swatted her off and covered his neck. "Who left it there, Shikamaru-kuuuun?"

"No one! It's not a hickey! It's a bruise!" Shikamaru said.

"Oh, then who's been hitting you?" Ino asked.

Chouji, Ino and Naruto looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes.

"I train with you guys and Asuma-sensei every day almost, what do you mean 'who left it?', it was one of you three!" he said, a tiny blush coating his face and looked away.

"Well, damn, that wasn't as interesting as I thought it would be," she patted Shikamaru on the back and stood. "Thanks for lunch, Shikamaru-kun! Come on, Naruto, let's go find Sakura-chan!" she said to the other blonde.

"Yosh!" Naruto cheered. "Thanks for lunch, Shikamaru!" The two blondes ran off.

"No problem," Shikamaru said and waved them off.

When they were gone, Chouji looked over at Shikamaru shyly.

"Asuma left it, didn't he?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he looked at Chouji. Shikamaru looked away.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you that... Asuma and I are already in a relationship...sort of."

Shikamaru propped his hand up on his chin.

"Why not? Did you think I'd dissaprove of it?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru looked at his friend. He looked saddened.

"I don't know, I just... didn't want you to think differently of me," Shikamaru said, looking down at his half-eaten ramen.

"I won't, Shika. You're my best friend. I love you."

Chouji leaned against Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Chouji..." Shikamaru said, his eyes tearing up. "I love you, too."

"Watch clouds with me?" Chouji asked.

"I'd be happy to," Shikamaru said. Chouji smiled and stood.

Shikamaru took his wallet from his pocket and opened it. He pulled out a bill large enough to pay for the meal and a small tip and laid it on the table.

"Thank you," he said to the shop owner and left with Chouji.

The two laid on a grassy hill, gazing up at clouds for hours.

------

Five o'clock rolled around all too soon and Shikamaru said his goodbyes to Chouji and made his way to Asuma's house. All the lights were off.

"Strange," Shikamaru said and knocked.

There was no answer. Shikamaru let himself in and looked around. No one in the livingroom.

"Asuma?" Shikamaru called.

He headed to Asuma's bedroom to see if perhaps his teacher had fallen asleep or something. As soon as he entered the room, the door slammed shut behind him and he was grabbed from behind. A clothed erection rubbed against his ass.

"You're late, Shika-kun," Asuma whispered in his little lover's ear.

He was held tight to the strong body.

"I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei," he said. Something was tied around his face, over his eyes. "A-Asuma?" he asked. A soothing hand ran over his left shoulder.

"Shh, just trust me."

Shikamaru shivered when he heard this. He was gently pushed forward and he took a cautious step forward. Then another, and another.

"Three more steps and then turn around."

Shikamaru did exactly that.

Suddenly, he was shoved back. He let out a little yelp and tried to brace himself for a fall, but landed on the soft bed. Asuma crawled on top of him and put his hands under the little one's shirt.

"I said to trust me," Asuma said as he roughly pinched one of Shikamaru's nipples.

Shikamaru grunted and arched his back. Asuma swiftly removed Shikamaru's shirt and vest. Asuma kissed Shikamaru while holding the little one's hands in place. Asuma's kisses went from Shikamaru's lips, down his neck, where he roughly bit, making Shikamaru moan, down his collar bone, where he placed gentle kisses and tiny licks, to his chest where he kissed the skin, taught over small muscles and suckled each nipple to a hardened state. Asuma rested his hands on Shikamaru's hips. He bit Shikamaru's right nipple. Shikamaru cried out and tried to put his hands on the back of Asuma's head. That's when he realized -- they were bound.

"Asuma-sensei! Why?!" Shikamaru whimpered.

Asuma's warm mouth and hands left his body. A few seconds later Shikamaru heard a flicking sound, almost like a switch.

"Didn't I say to trust me, Shikamaru?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru heard shuffling and the moving of objects close by.

"Yes..." he whimpered. He felt a weight on the bed.

"Spread your legs," Asuma said.

Shikamaru groaned and spread himself. Something tiny, wet and cold was pressed inside of him. He screamed.

"Asuma! Is that ice?! That's not good for my-- Ohhh, god!" Shikamaru squirmed.

"It'll melt," Asuma said with a chuckle.

Shikamaru stopped squirming when he heard the sound of a lighter lighting something. He was surprised when he didn't smell smoke. Asuma hummed lightly. Shikamaru felt something cold and sharp press against his leg.

"Ok, Shikamaru, listen... Only tell me to stop if you really mean it, ok?"

"Y-y-yosh!" he agreed.

A blade dug into his thigh and he hissed.

"Asuma!" he cried out.

Blood ran down his thigh. Asuma licked up the trail of blood and flicked his tongue over the wound. Shikamaru squirmed and whimpered. The blade was brought to his chest and two quick curved slices were made on the left side, right above his nipple. Asuma's lips and tongue found their way there too. Way too soon, the affectionate mouth left. After a short time of shuffling sounds, an almost unbearably hot liquid was poured on his chest and ran down to his stomach where it cooled and hardened.

"Oh god!" Shikamaru cried out. "Waaax..." he whimpered.

"You are smart, aren't you?" Asuma said, a chuckle edging his voice. "Spread your legs again."

Shikamaru did so, not even realizing he'd closed them. Two slick fingers were forced inside him.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Shikamaru cursed, arching his back, pushing back on the fingers, which were rapidly warming up. "Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru whined. "Take me, please! I want you inside me!"

After he said this, he heard Asuma groan.

"But you're not stretched enough."

"Fuck stretching! You're cock will stretch me just fine!"

Asuma groaned again and lifted Shikamaru's legs, letting them rest on his shoulders. He thrust inside his little lover and cursed under his breath.

"Damn, you're tight!" Asuma said, pulling out and thrusting in again.

Shikamaru wrapped his legs around Asuma's waist and jerked up against the older man, pulling almost violently at his restraints.

"Ah! Harder! Please!"

"I love hearing you beg, Shikamaru..." Asuma said, pulling almost all the way out.

"I'll beg all you want another time! Right now I need you!"

Asuma could see tears running down Shikamaru's cheeks from under the blindfold. Asuma gripped Shikamaru's hips and pounded his smaller lover into the matress. He wrapped his hand around Shikamaru's shaft and began to stroke. Asuma came first, but continued to thrust into the little one as best he could until he was soft. He pulled out and leaned down, gently breathing on Shikamaru's thigh.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru," he said before taking the little one into his mouth and sucking.

Shikamaru thrashed violently until he came, screaming his older lover's name. Asuma swallowed every drop of Shikamaru's seed and crawled back up on top of his young lover and dried his tears with the back of his hand. He kissed Shikamaru, letting him taste his own seed, as he released the little one from his bindings. Shikamaru grabbed the blindfold and took it off, throwing it across the room and wrapped his arms around Asuma's neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. When their kiss broke, Asuma yawned.

"How does a nap sound?" he asked as he got up and started cleaning things up.

Shikamaru watched him the whole time. Asuma climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru, who snuggled into his chest. Shikamaru's eyes widened as if he had just realized something. He swung weakly at Asuma's chest.

"You left a hickey, you ass!" he shouted, his voice cracking.

He blushed and buried his face into Asuma's chest. Asuma laughed.

"It's my way of saying you're mine," he said, leaning his face into Shikamaru's hair. "I love you, now let's sleep."

"Mnh..." Shikamaru said into Asuma's chest.

They both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Shikamaru woke up at dusk. It was summer so it got dark late.

"Oh shit!" he cursed, getting up, throwing his clothes on. Asuma stirred on the bed.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" he asked.

"It's past my curfew! I am going to be in so much trouble!"

"I can just call up your parents and say you're spending the night with me."

Shikamaru stared at Asuma, dumbfounded. He dropped the vest he was adorning on the floor and crawled back into bed. Asuma chuckled and walked out of the room to make the call. A few minutes later, Asuma returned with a half-smoked cigarette in his mouth and smiled at his young lover, crushing it out in the ashtray on his night stand. He sat on the bed and pulled Shikamaru to him, pressing a kiss on the other's forehead.

"They said it's fine, now let's rest. We actually do have to train tomorrow."

"Yosh," Shikamaru said and then pulled Asuma in for a sweet, loving kiss, the two laid down together and drifted off to sleep.

------

AN: Wow, another chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers! I think this makes one chapter for every review _so far_. He he he! Thanks everyone and I really appreciate the reviews! Love!

EN: Yeah, so, this chapter needed some serious fixing as well as some others I need to work on... so here it is, fixed


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own Naruto.

------

It had been two weeks. Every single day had been filled with glorious, hot, exciting sex. They had trained like normal, Chouji still being the only one to know about Shikamaru and Asuma's relationship.

The previous day, Asuma had suggested something different - that someone else join them. Shikamaru was reluctant at first, but the idea grew on him. They had made a video tape of their actions and watched it over and over. Asuma almost seemed obsessed.

Shikamaru was hanging out with Ino and Chouji and Asuma was bored. He lounged on his couch, just laying there, staring at the ceiling, when an idea struck him. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

An hour later, he and Kakashi sat in the livingroom making small talk, but Kakashi was growing bored, as Asuma had stolen his book the second he'd entered the other's house.

"Ay, Kakashi... I have something far more interesting than that book you're always reading," Asuma said with a grin. Kakashi was suddenly interested again.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes," Asuma said as he put a tape in, pressed the play button and turned the tv on.

Kakashi instantly blushed at what he saw. Shikamaru was writhing, moaning and blushing, his legs being held apart by Asuma, Shikamaru's dripping erection and his tight ass being penetrated by Asuma's thick, hard shaft.

Kakashi was too in shock to say anything. Kakashi let out a tiny moan as he watched with intrest as Shikamaru rode Asuma, whimpering. On the tape, Shikamaru touched himself, and Kakashi felt the urge to do the same.

"Exciting isn't it? It's so wonderful in person, the way he squirms..."

Asuma was so close when he said that. Kakashi was hard.

"Damnit, Asuma, why are you showing me this?" Kakashi asked, a bit of aggravation showing in his voice.

Kakashi gasped when Asuma ran his hand over his clothed erection. Kakashi jerked, and cursed at himself.

"Ah!" He leaned back against the couch and let Asuma cup his crotch. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Shikamaru and I have been thinking about asking another person to join us in our... frolic," Asuma chuckled at his choice of words.

"Asuma! You shouldn't... I can't..."

Asuma slipped his free hand to Kakashi's waistband and popped the button open, unzipping his pants. He free'd Kakashi's erection and Kakashi gasped. His eyes widened when he realized Asuma was unbuttoning his own pants.

"Hey! Wait! I don't do the uke thing! I am not a bottom!"

Asuma laughed, and continued to stroke Kakashi.

"I'm not going to fuck you. I'm with Shikamaru," he said.

"Then wha- ohhh..."

Asuma's cock brushed against his own as Asuma leaned over him. Asuma reached between them and took both of their lengths into his hand and stroked.

"We could do this, well, something similar to this... inside Shikamaru."

Kakashi gasped, groaned and thrusted into Asuma's hand, imagining Shikamaru squirming on top of him like he was on Asuma.

"No! Asuma! Ok, ok, yes! When?" he jerked into the other's hand.

"Tonight if you want. Say, seven-thirty?"

"Oh, god, yes!"

Then Asuma let go of their cocks and Kakashi groaned. He looked back at the tv to see Shikamaru sucking urgently on Asuma's cock.

"Oh god," Kakashi whimpered, his hand wandering down to his cock to brush over the heated flesh.

Kakashi watched as Shikamaru's head was roughly yanked up and Asuma came on his face. Kakashi tried so hard not to touch himself, as he watched Shikamaru lick up every drop. Kakashi stood and tucked himself away, zipping up.

"Seven-thirty then? Right here?"

"Yeah," Asuma said, watching the screen with a bit of a blush on his face his hand around his cock, stroking gently.

"Yosh," Kakashi said, and with that, he was off.

Kakashi felt very insecure at the moment. Watching Shikamaru's expressions gave him thoughts he would never want anyone knowing. Shikamaru usually looked annoyed, as did Sasuke. Kakashi started to wonder what Sasuke would look like, like that. He was running through the trees, hating himself for these thoughts. He stopped in a tree in the middle of the training grounds.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked himself. He saw Sasuke practicing his new jutsu. "OH THAT'S why. Damnit."

Kakashi sat in the tree and watched, crossing his legs. Sasuke was too preoccupied to notice him.

"Oh Sasuke, you are a special one, aren't you?"

Kakashi decided to interrupt before his pupil killed himself from pushing himslef too hard. He jumped down from the tree.

"I think that's enough for today, Sasuke."

"One more time!" Sasuke yelled. "Just one more time."

Sasuke put his hands in position and powered up. Kakashi grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"Didn't I say that was enough?"

Sasuke struggled, his face was close to Kakashi's.

"Let me go! I want to keep training! I won't get anywhere if I don't push myself!"

Sasuke brought his other arm up to punch at Kakashi, who easily blocked it.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't push yourself too far. You'll get hurt."

"I will not!" he cried out. "Let..." he said, trying to kick Kakashi "Me..." Another attempt at a punch. "Go!" he grabbed Kakashi's hair. Kakashi started laughing.

"What kind of an attack is that? Grabbing my hair?" Kakashi laughed and Sasuke yanked on his teacher's hair. "OW," Kakashi said, realizing that it did, in fact, hurt. It even made him drop Sasuke.

Sasuke powered up a weak Chidori and charged at Kakashi, who sighed. Kakashi jumped up and Sasuke ran into a tree. The tree was effectively broken in, a small hole left in it's side, but Sasuke was spent. He leaned against the tree he'd damaged, hand still in the hole he'd made. He fell to his knees and panted.

"I told you not to try it again. Not only was it weak, it hurt you," Kakashi said, leaning over Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke growled and turned to Kakashi, but realized he would easily be overpowered. He was weak. His eyebrows furrowed without him realizing it. He zoned out and remembered how his older brother was always better, killed their clan, left Konoha, ruined his life, gave him a reason to live, a purpose, kill Itachi.

Kakashi watched the emotions play across Sasuke's face and his eyes widened.

"Sasuke?"

Apparenly the younger one didn't hear him. He was pinned against the tree.

"Sasuke?"

A little louder that time. Kakashi touched Sasuke's cheek when he saw a tear slip over his cheekbone and run down the pale cheek. Kakashi whiped the tear away.

"Sasuke?"

This time, apparently, Sasuke had heard him. Sasuke gasped and looked up, shocked at how close his teacher was. He put his hands on Kakashi's chest and pushed weakly. Kakashi became concerned.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sasuke," he said and stood up straight, watching the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke fell to the ground, yet again, this time on his ass. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Kakashi heard Sasuke sigh into his knees. Kakashi sat in front of him.

"Are you ever going to leave so I can get back to training?"

"Are you going to make me take you to the hospital?"

Sasuke stood up and clenched a fist in Kakashi's general direction.

"Fuck the hospital! I have to get stronger!" Kakashi stood with a sigh. Kakashi reached behind Sasuke. "No!" Sasuke yelled and started to run. Kakashi sighed, and was suddenly in front of Sasuke, who ran into him.

"Why can't you just rest? Your chakra is really low right now, you need to build it back up. I'll treat you to some lunch, ok? Come on."

He drug Sasuke by the back of his shirt all the way to town.

------

Meanwhile, Asuma and Shikamaru lounged in Asuma's bed, talking about their plans for later.

"Really, Asuma? Kakashi? How did you convince him?"

"I just showed him the tape and he melted."

"You showed him the tape?! That could have ended badly!"

"I trust Kakashi," Asuma said, wrapping an arm around Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had returned from hanging out with Chouji and Ino around three. Ino had found a new sport to play and was almost obsessed with it. He currently laid in Asuma's arms, his hair out of it's ponytail.

"Lets take a nap, you're going to need the rest."

Asuma woke to a soft rapping on the window and Kakashi's smiling face. Well, smiling behind his mask. Asuma got up, and Kakashi almost fell off the window sill upon noticing Asuma was naked. Asuma let Kakashi in and this is when Shikamaru woke.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei is here!" Shikamaru said, somewhat shocked, he covered himself a little bit. Asuma grinned.

"You're a little over-dressed, Kakashi-kun," he said with a chuckle.

Kakashi shivered and took off his vest. Then his shirt and gloves. His headband was next to go. His hands went down to the waisband of his pants as Shikamaru and Asuma watched hungrily. He shyly unbuttoned his pants, he unzipped and rid himself of them and his underwear.

"Wow," Shikamaru said, standing up, now very aroused. "You're so pale..."

Shikamaru shyly touched Kakashi's stomach. Asuma wrapped his arm around Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi blushed as Shikamaru's hands explored his stomach. He was hard. He watched Shikamaru's hand wander down to Kakashi's cock. Kakashi gasped when Shikamaru wrapped his hand around him. Shikamaru watched his reactions for a moment.

"Asuma-sensei... can I?" he asked, looking up at his lover from kneeling in front of Kakashi.

"Of course, have fun," Asuma said with a grin.

When Shikamaru took Kakashi into his mouth, Kakashi had to brace himself on Asuma. Asuma ground an achingly hard erection against Kakashi's ass.

"Can you steady yourself? I'm going to prepare him."

Asuma left Kakashi, who put his hand on the back of Shikamaru's head to steady himself. Asuma came up behind Shikamaru and knelt, opening a tube of lube, squeezing a bit onto his fingers. Asuma slipped one into Shikamaru, who groaned around Kakashi's length. Kakashi moaned. Shikamaru whimpered loudly when a second finger was pressed into him. When a third finger entered him, he had to stop sucking on Kakashi and lean against his hip. He stroked Kakashi roughly as he moaned and squirmed back onto Asuma's fingers. Asuma changed the angle of his fingers and Shikamaru cried out. Kakashi gasped and his cock twitched in Shikamaru's hand. He shot his seed on Shikamaru's back. It ran down the curve and Asuma, leaned in, licking up a drop. Kakashi whimpered.

"You were fast, Kakashi..." Asuma said with a chuckle.

"You try watching an erotic sight like that and not blowing your load."

Asuma chuckled again at Kakashi's reaction.

"Oh I know, Shikamaru is so beatiful when he squirms like that..."

Shikamaru was whimpering at the fingers moving inside him.

"Please, Asuma-sensei..." Shikamaru was begging, and Kakashi was already hard again.

"Kakashi, sit on the floor. We're both going to take him. At the same time."

Shikamaru's eyes shot open. Asuma took his fingers out.

"Be good and sit on Kakashi's hard cock for me, ok, love?"

"Ah! Yes sir!" Shikamaru whimpered and climbed on top of Kakashi, facing him. He eased down onto Kakashi's length and whimpered.

"Good, good... Now I need to stretch you a little more..."

Asuma leaned in behind Shikamaru, pressing his chest to the little one's back. He slipped a finger in beside Kakashi's cock. Shikamaru groaned. A second finger.

"Asuma-sensei! This will be too much!" he whimpered, pushing down a little bit.

"You can take it, Shikamaru..." Asuma whispered in his ear, biting it softly. A third finger had Shikamaru screaming.

"Do it now, Asuma-sensei! Please!"

Asuma lifted Shikamaru, enough that the head of Kakashi's cock was just barely inside the little one. Kakashi whimpered. Shikamaru had pulled off Kakashi's mask and was nibbling on the older man's ear. Asuma's cock brushed against Kakashi's and Kakashi gasped. Asuma pushed the head of his cock in beside Kakashi's. Shikamaru groaned. Asuma slowly lowered Shikamaru onto both of them.

"Oh god," Shikamaru whimpered, leaning back against Asuma.

He was as far down on both of them as he could go. Asuma lifted Shikamaru a little and then pressed him back down. Kakashi wrapped his hand around Shikamaru's weeping erection. He pumped. Shikamaru cried out when he came, all over himself and Kakashi. When the muscles inside Shikamaru spasmed, he felt both of the teacher's cocks spasm and release, their warm seed spilling out. Asuma pulled out first, lifting Shikamaru up, layng him on the bed.

"Oh my god, that was wonderful!" Kakashi cried out. Shikamaru was too overwhelmed to say anything. "Thank you... for showing me a wonderful time," Kakashi said as he got dressed. "I will see you guys around? Yes?"

And with that he left.

Asuma joined Shikamaru on the bed.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Different."

"Do you want to do it again sometime?"

"Maybe."

"Nap now?"

"Yes."

The two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

------

AN: Mel-Chan said the sex seemed a little rushed in this chapter, and indeed it was. I had male company, STRAIGHT male company when I was writing the sex scene... and of course they would arrive when I started the sex scene! One of theme wanted to read it, so I had to lock the computer room door and finish the chapter before he could pick the lock and read it. Remember! Reviews are love! Also, here is a question to answer in your reviews: Should I continue with Kakashi and Sasuke's relationship in this story too?

EN: Continuing my adventure on editing chapters...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I don't own Naruto.

------

Shikamaru had been staying with Asuma more lately. Once or twice a week, sometimes as many as four nights a week. When he stayed home, he found it hard to sleep. When he could sleep, he had fits and horrible nightmares. He woke up screaming more nights than he didn't. His parents at the door with worried looks on their faces every time. Cold sweats. Bitten lips. Shredded pillows.

One night, when Shikamaru woke from a dreadfully painful nightmare, crying, clutching onto his own sides until he tore his own flesh. His parents stood at the door in a flash. Shikaku nodded to his wife to go back to their room, whispering to her he would handle it tonight.

"Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked, approaching his son who was trembling visibly. "Son, are you ok?"

Shikamaru's head snapped up and he stared at his father with wide eyes for a second. Then he tried his best to return to normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. I had a nightmare."

"I know. I heard you screaming. I'm sure the neighbors did, too."

Shikaku sat on the bed. He studied his son, noticing the heart-shaped cut on his chest and the bruises on his neck. He made a mental note to ask Shikamaru about those later.

"Maybe a cup of tea would do you some good. Come, let's go to the kitchen, alright?"

Shikaku stood, and took Shikamaru's hand to help him up. His son was still shaking. He placed his hand on Shikamaru's back and they walked to the kitchen together. Shikamaru stood by a cabinet, wearing only a pair of loose boxers that hung low on his hips, exposing a pattern of bruises. Shikaku took out two cups and set them on the counter. He filled a tea kettle with tap water, flicking a stove burner on, he set the kettle on that burner. He sat at the table, across from his son. Shikamaru was looking off in the distance, nervously picking at an old scar on his arm. Shikaku sighed and leaned forward, touching Shikamaru's shoulder with the tips of his fingers. Shikamaru jumped.

"Shikamaru. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I just had a nightmare is all."

Shikaku sighed again and sat in silence until the kettle began to whistle. When said event occured, Shikaku jumped up and pulled the kettle off the burner before the whistle had a chance to wake up his wife, had she fallen back to sleep. He poured hot water in the cups and rummaged through the cupboards for teabags, placing one in each cup. He sat one in front of Shikamaru and held his own, studying his son. Shikamaru was pale. He was nervous. He sipped his tea, trying not to waste his father's kindness.

"Where are those scars from?" Shikaku asked, pointing to the two curved slashes on Shikamaru's chest.

"You wont believe me if I say battle scars, will you?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I won't," Shikaku said, shaking his head.

Shikamaru sighed. He didn't want to tell his father the truth. He would probably be disowned and Asuma sent to jail.

"I can't tell you, Dad. I- I just can't..." Shikamaru sat his cup down and wrapped his arms around hismelf.

"Just tell me this. Is someone doing things to you that you don't want? Is someone forcing you to participate in an event that you do not want to be a part of?" Shikaku asked, looking at his son with a very serious expression on his scarred face.

"What?! Dad! No! I swear!" Shikamaru said, scooting his chair back, his body tensing up. "I... I asked for this. I mean... I actually said I wanted to be hurt. It isn't their fault, it's mine."

Shikaku stood and walked the three steps to stand at Shikamaru's side.

"So, my son's a man now, is he?" Shikaku said, trying to lighten the situation a bit, throwing his arm around his son's shoulders. "Who is the lucky girl?" Shikaku asked.

"Um, well you see..."

It was obvious Shikamaru was very nervous.

"Or boy, same difference."

Shikamaru's eyes widened at his father's casual acceptance of the fact that he may be having sex with another man. Shikamaru nervously pushed the tips of his fingers together.

"I- I don't want to say."

A bit of color was starting to return to Shikamaru's face.

"Well, they're lucky, whoever they are. Because you're hot," Shikaku said standing up and walking away from him, to pick up the packages the teabags came in and throw them away.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow as his dad put away the box of teabags. Shikaku turned to him.

"It runs in the family."

He winked. Shikamaru let out a small chuckle as his father sat back down in front of him. They silently sipped their tea for a few minutes. Shikaku broke the silence.

"You should bring your girl and/or boyfriend over for dinner some time!" Shikaku said with a smile. "I want to know who it is! Oh, I bet it's one of your teammates, isn't it?" Shikaku studied his son for a minute and then laughed. Shikamaru was blushing.

"What?!" he demanded.

"I can see Ino beating you up," he said with a giggle.

"Dad!" Shikamaru cried out and pouted. Shikaku ruffled Shikamaru's hair.

"Hey, I wouldn't mess with her. Have you seen how big her head gets when she's angry?" Shikaku held his hands out to show the size of angry Ino's head. Shikamaru laughed. Shikamaru's laughter died down quickly.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Can I go talk to Asuma-sensei?"

"It's really late, do you think he'll be up?"

"No, but that bastard is always sleeping nowadays. He can wake up for a little bit to talk to me."

Shikaku chuckled at that.

"Alright. Be careful."

"Thanks."

Shikamaru hugged his dad around the shoulders, then ran off to get his clothes on. As soon as Shikamaru bolted out the door, Yoshino came from her post, hidden around the corner, and wrapped her arms around Shikaku's shoulders, leaning her chin on the seated man's shoulder.

"And to think, that rambunctious little thing was in my stomach for nine months..."

"Yeah..." Shikaku trailed off and turned to give her a kiss on the cheek, before adding: "Let's never have anymore kids."

------

On his way to Asuma's house, all Shikamaru could think about was his sensei. The way he smiled, the way his lips curled up around one of his cigarettes. The way he panted after an intense orgasm. The way he kissed. Shikamaru almost ran into the side of the house from the speed he was running at, desperate to see his sensei. He slowed himself and came to a stop. He pried the window open, knowing Asuma left it unlocked just for him, and climbed in. He shut the window behind him and kicked off his shoes. All his other clothes too, for that matter. He climbed into the bed and pawed at Asuma.

"Asuma-sensei! Wake up..." he whimpered into the Jounin's ear. One eye snapped open and looked at Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika-kun. Why are you here at this hour?" he asked, rolling over on his back, looking at his student with a lazy smile. Shikamaru blushed at that smile, his nightmare long forgotten.

"I... I just had to see you," Shikamaru said as he ripped the blanket off of Asuma, not surprised to find him entirely naked.

Shikamaru leaned down and kissed his sensei's stomach, feeling the larger man's body tense under him excited Shikamaru. He moved between Asuma's legs and started to stroke Asuma's rapidly hardening shaft. Shikamaru put his lips around it and sucked. The sudden pleasure made Asuma gasp out loud.

"Shikamaru!"

The breathy moan filled the room and consumed him. Shikamaru loved the sounds his teacher was making. His finger tips teased the Jounin's thighs as Shikamaru continued to suck. A grunt from Asuma and a moan from Shikamaru. Shikamaru pulled back and stared at his teacher who was half sitting up. Shikamaru pulled off his ponytail and let his hair fall around his face. Shikamaru crawled up Asuma's body, hands groping, clinging. He straddled Asuma and impaled himself on his lover's shaft.

"Shikamaru!" Asuma cried out again. Shikamaru sat still and clung to Asuma's shoulders for a moment. Asuma raised his hand and gently stroked Shikamaru's back. "That had to hurt. You weren't prepared."

But Asuma gasped when Shikamaru rose a little so that just the tip of his member was inside his younger lover.

"But doesn't that make me so much tighter?" Shikamaru asked as he pressed down again.

"Oh, gods, yes! But..." Asuma gasped at the tight heat, twitching around his member. "I don't want you to hurt yourself," Asuma said.

Shikamaru gasped, and he felt tears brimming at his eyes. Shikamaru clung to Asuma, his older lover wrapping his arms around him. He was almost sobbing. Shikamaru tried to fight off his tears as he rode Asuma, burying his face in the other's chest to hide it.

"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru let out a tiny moan in response. "Shikamaru?" Asuma said again. Another moan, this one louder. "Shikamaru, are you crying?"

"No! Asuma-sensei! Ah!" he whimpered into the Jounin's chest as his spot was touched.

Asuma stroked Shikamaru with one hand, while rubbing his little lover's back with the other. Both men cried out at the same time, when Shikamaru came, spilling his seed on Asuma's hand, and Shikamaru clenched around Asuma, almost forcing an orgasm from the older man. Both men satisfied, Asuma laid back, but Shikamaru still clung to him. Shikamaru let Asuma's softened length slide from him and clutched to Asuma's shoulders, almost desperately. Asuma gently touched Shikamaru's cheek, wrapping his arm around his lover again.

"You were crying, weren't you?" Shikamaru just looked away. "Why were you crying love?"

"I love you, Asuma-sensei," Shikamaru said into his teacher's shoulder.

"I love you too, Shikamaru. But that doesn't answer my question," Asuma said, giving Shikamaru a concerned look.

"I just had a nightmare is all... and I had to come see you. I had to be close to you. I know it sounds weird, but I was scared."

Shikamaru was avoiding looking at Asuma's face. Asuma smiled.

"No, I know what you mean. But it's alright. We're together now and everything's ok," Asuma said, and Shikamaru looked up at his lover's smiling face in awe.

Shikamaru leaned up and shared a loving kiss with his teacher, minutes later falling asleep in the safety of his lover's arms.

------

AN: lol I'm starting to get a little more into the story-line now. See? lol Shika-kun's scars were noticed. Well lots of love everyone! Especially my beloved Mel-chan! Myah! Review please!

EN: Man its difficult when you can't copy/paste author's notes... I have to copy it all down myself... anyway, still editing


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own Naruto.

------

Shikamaru lay watching clouds with Chouji. There was a cool breeze blowing. Shikamaru pointed out a cloud that 'looked like Ino's angry face' and Chouji laughed. But he was more intent on looking at his friend than clouds. Chouji watched Shikamaru. He noticed for the first time, a couple of small hairs that refused to stay in Shikamaru's ponytail. Chouji admired the silver loops in Shikamaru's perfect ears, and the soft-looking and lean cheeks on the other, the perfect nose, the sleepy looking eyes, the moving lips. Chouji cursed at himself when Shikamaru looked at him, confused.

"Chouji? Are you ok?"

A tiny blush covered the chubby one's cheeks.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just not all here right now." Chouji smiled sadly and Shikamaru looked concerned. Chouji quickly added: "Ya know, I can't think on an empty stomach."

Chouji's stomach growled just to prove his point. Chouji smiled and laughed nervously. Shikamaru muttered something and chuckled. He stood and Chouji looked at him, very confused.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry myself anyway. I can't remember the last time I ate."

Chouji gave Shikamaru a sad look.

"Shikaroo..."

"Something wrong, Chouji?"

Shikamaru put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No..." Chouji trailed off. Shikamaru put his arm around Chouji's shoulders and Shikamaru led him to Ichiraku. "A-ano, Shika-kun?"

"Yeah, Chouji?" Shikamaru said as they sat down.

"Is Asuma-sensei treating you well?" Chouji asked, but went deadly silent as the waitress walked over.

She took their orders, trademark smile never leaving her face. When she walked away, Shikamaru sipped his tea with closed eyes, and then turned towards Chouji, slowly opening his eyes. Chouji blushed and it seemed slow motion for him. He admired Shikamaru's long lashes and soft lazy eyes.

"Yes, Chouji, he treats me very well. I-" There was a pause and a lovestruck sigh from Shikamaru. "I think I'm in love with him."

Chouji nodded and felt his heart being pulled apart. He just nodded. The two sat in silence until the food came. Shikamaru dug right into his food, his first bowl complete in about three minutes. Chouji watched the other boy and picked at his food. He suddenly wasn't hungry. Shikamaru was finishing his second bowl and Chouji felt the sudden need to run. Chouji stood, quickly, already having an excuse for leaving so abruptly.

"Crap! I forgot something I had to do today! Sorry, Shikamaru, I'll catch up to you later!"

With that he left. He walked calmly out of the ramen shop and ran as fast as he could. Tears brimmed his eyes. He'd run into the training grounds, and through the trees. With one tear spilling down his right cheek, his headband had fallen off somewhere and at the moment, he didn't really care, he ran and ran, until a hand stopped him dead in his tracks.

------

Back at Ichiraku, Shikamaru peered over into Chouji's bowl and noticed it was mostly full.

"He should have finished that. He normally would have," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Something was wrong with his friend.

------

Hinata's Byakugan deactivated the second she realized she'd hit Chouji.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Chouji-kun! Are you alright?"

She knelt deside him, putting her hand on his back. Chouji clutched his stomach and one eye was held shut tight. He was grasping his stomach in pain.

"Thank you, Hinata," he said, wincing.

"What are you thanking me for, Chouji?" she asked, looking very concerned.

"If you hadn't hit me, I probably would of kept running all the way out of town."

He let out a soft chuckle. Hinata looked very concerned.

"Chouji-kun, I don't understand. What is wrong?" she said, her free hand clenched in a feminine fist near her chest.

"Ano, Hinata... I'm just not thinking straight right now," he said and sat down, indian style.

She sat on her knees and rubbed his back. She gave him a sad look, but decided not to pry.

"If you need to talk, Chouji-kun, I'm always here."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan. I appreciate that."

Hinata suddenly looked to her left and up. Chouji followed her gaze.

"Well, Hinata, your taste in men has truly suffered. As for you Chouji, is Hinata really all you could get? Femininity is nice at times, but you at least want a woman who can defend herself."

Behold, Neji. He stood with one hand on his hip, the other at his side.

"Neji-nii-san! Now is not the time to--" Hinata was interrupted by Chouji.

He had stood while she was begining to speak and grabbed Neji by the collar.

"Don't you ever talk about such a kind-hearted girl like that! She never did anything to you! She didn't ask to be born the way she was! It's not her fault you're a freak!" Chouji said, slamming Neji back against a tree for effect.

Neji glared, and his Byakugan activated. He tapped a point on Chouji's arm, that made Chouji cry out in pain and drop him.

"It is fate, I suppose. Hinata will always be weak, and you will always be everyone's last choice."

Those words hit Chouji hard. They stung worse than any kunai he'd ever felt tear through his skin. He wanted to burst out in sobs, but he wanted even more to hurt Neji. He brought his fist back and Hinata stared with wide eyes as Chouji swung at Neji.

------

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten cried out in irritation. "Neji went off to train alone again!"

"It's alright, Tenten! He'll be back soon!" Lee said, saluting her and giving her a bright smile.

She looked off in the distance to where she felt a flare of chakra.

"I hope so..." she muttered as Gai went on about 'the springtime of youth' and such.

------

Shikamaru had gone looking for Chouji. He knew that his friend didn't have anything planned for that day or he would have told him. Shikamaru had already checked all of their usual hiding places, cloud watching hills, rooftops, the missions office and even his friend's house. So Shikamaru headed off to the training grounds.

------

Chouji's fist connected painfully with Neji's face. Neji responded with a palm in Chouji's shoulder.

"Hinata, stand back. This could get messy," Chouji said.

"Ano... ok," she said and scurried off to watch from behind a tree.

Chouji and Neji were at each other's throats, hit for hit for about five minutes. Neji put a lot of chakra into a strike, and Chouji build up a lot of force into his next blow. But neither blow hit.

Gai held onto Neji's wrist, Tenten to his arm.

Shikamaru's hand rested gently on Chouji's forearm. A tear ran down Chouji's cheek.

"Neji! Why are you trying to hurt Chouji?" Tenten asked, looking a little hurt.

Neji pulled himself free from Gai and Tenten and started to walk away.

"It was nothing. None of your business," he said, the rest of his teammates following him. But not before Tenten and Shikamaru exchanged worried glances.

When Team Gai left, Hinata came out from behind the tree.

"Thank you for defending me, Chouji-kun."

Chouji smiled.

"No problem," he said, reaching out and ruffling her hair. She blushed a bit.

"I had better get going."

She turned and started to run away, but turned around.

"Remember what I said!" she called out and resumed running.

"Will do!" Chouji called back.

"Why were you and Neji fighting?" Shikamaru asked.

Chouji put on a big, fake smile he was hoping could fool Shikamaru.

"He said mean things about Hinata... and she's really nice. I can't see why someone would do that," he pouted.

"You're sweet, Chouji." Shikamaru said, hugging his friend. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a couple small bruises."

"Alright," Shikamaru said. "Then I will see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Chouji said with a nod. Shikamaru jumped into a tree. As soon as he felt his friend's chakra signal leave the area, Chouji fell to his knees and sobbed. "I shouldn't be acting like this..."

About an hour later, Shikamaru found Asuma in the training grounds. He watched from the shadows for a moment, as Asuma took a tree down with one swing of his fist blades. Shikamaru shivered as he watched his lover train. He wondered if the other knew he was there. When he saw a chance, Shikamaru jumped. He grabbed Asuma from behind and held him, though it was difficult, seeing as he was significantly smaller.

"Asuma-sensei..." Shikamaru groaned, rubbing his clothed erection just below Asuma's ass, because of his height. Asuma turned beet red.

"Shikamaru!" Asuma gasped, his cigarette fell from his mouth as Shikamaru pressed him against the tree. "What... er, what are you doing here?" he asked, blushing.

"Looking for you. I have found you, and now I want to do you. I want to be seme," Shikamaru said, lifting Asuma's shirt to kiss and nip his sweaty shoulder blades. "Please?" Shikamaru asked, reaching around his buff teacher to fondle him.

Asuma gasped as Shikamaru groped him through his pants. Asuma dropped his bladed knuckles and took off his shirt. Shikamaru unbuttoned his lover's pants while still grinding his erection into his lover just below his ass. Asuma braced himself on the stump of a tree he'd left and let Shikamaru pull his pants down. He heard shuffling behind himself and turned to look at Shikamaru, who was at the moment, discarding his boxers.

"Ok, how does this go again?"

"Wet your fingers and stretch me," Asuma said, blushing.

"Yosh." He could pretty much hear the grin in Shikamaru's voice. "Spread 'em, Asuma-sensei."

------

Chouji had decided, after crying for a while, to get up and walk around the training grounds. Maybe he could pick another fight with Neji and end up in the hospital for a few days. A nice refreshing white wall to stare at. No training either, or Ino's loud mouth and big head, or his beautiful friend Shikamaru or the jealousy he hated himself for feeling towards his teacher.

He heard a soft sound not to far in the distance. He decided to see what it was. He walked a few yards in silence, and looked through the bushes to see what those sounds were. He expected to find a group or genin or chunin training, but he never expected to see his teacher, bent over on a tree stump, Shikamaru fucking his brains out.

Chouji was hard in an instant. He blushed. He knew he shouldn't be watching, but that was what made it all the more appealing. Chouji groaned and ghosted a hand over his own crotch, pleasing himself a little as he watched Shikamaru's hips slam against Asuma's, catching a glimpse of Shikamaru's length every once in a while. He had never seen his teacher's face that red before, or such a pleased expression on either of their faces.

Chouji unbuttoned his pants and free'd himself. He began to stroke himself off, watching the hot display. Asuma moaned loud, signifying his release, and a few moments later, Shikamaru followed. The two lovers embraced, and Chouji closed his eyes to avoid seeing the love they shared. He thought about how good Shikamaru would look on his back, moaning his name, instead of Asuma's. Chouji came with a tiny gasp. He felt a presence behind him and panicked. He tripped over his pants and fell. He was exposed. He prayed to every god in existance that it was anyone but Neji. It could be the Hokage for all he cared, just not Neji.

"Run along and play, Akamaru," Chouji heard, as well as a chuckle. Chouji closed his eyes tightly and begged the gods to have mercy.

------

AN: Two chapters close together as my apology for not posting in so long. Now we're getting some drama! Yosh! I guarantee much much more drama in later chapters and much more hot smex as well as other couples. He he he! I'm trying to get more ninja involved so it doesn't just seem like Shika-kun and Asuma-sensei are off in their own little world. Remember! Reviews are love! Love you all!

EN: Still sucks to not copy/paste... more editing yet to do


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own Naruto.

------

"Kiba, do I have to?" Chouji asked, looking scared.

"If you want me to keep your secret, then yes," Kiba said with a grin.

Kiba and Chouji along with Shino, were in Kiba's room, examining the outfit Kiba had blackmailed Chouji into wearing. It was laid out on Kiba's bed just waiting for Chouji to put it on. Shino leaned against the wall near a window, looking somewhat irritated. Kiba was grinning like mad. Chouji looked sad.

"Put it on," Kiba said, his tone sweetly deceiving.

Chouji wrinkled his brow and nose. He didn't want to, but Kiba had caught him masturbating, even seen what he'd been doing it for. Chouji was blackmailed into being Kiba's bitch. Chouji picked up the many articles of clothing that would soon make his outfit and started to walk past Kiba, but his arm was grabbed by said ninja. Chouji turned and gave him a sad look.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked.

"T-to the bathroom, to change."

"Why don't you change right here?" Kiba grinned.

"But, I-" Chouji began.

Shino looked over at Kiba and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, go to the bathroom. Hurry it up, though."

Chouji hurried off. Kiba walked over to Shino and put one hand on the wall on either side of the taller boy's head. Shino looked at him over the glasses. Kiba and Shino locked eyes for a long moment before Kiba pressed his lips to Shino's and grabbed a fistfull of Shino's hair, pulling the other down, deepening the kiss. Kiba rubbed his leg between Shino's legs, pressing against his groin. Shino broke the kiss, pulling Kiba's hand from his hair.

"Don't forget who is the dominant one here, Kiba."

"Yeah..." Kiba trailed off, pulling Shino's collar down to kiss and suck roughly at the other's neck, leaving another mark with the several others already there. Kiba pulled back and admired his work with a grin. His expression suddenly changed from a smug one to a curious one.

"Why did you allow him to leave to change?" Shino poked Kiba's nose with the tip of his index finger.

"Everyone has their breaking point, love," he said simply.

"Riiight," Kiba said and forcefully kissed Shino again.

Shino slipped his hand inside Kiba's conveniently unzipped coat to tease one of said ninja's nipples through a mesh shirt. Kiba let out a tiny moan and rubbed his leg more into Shino's crotch.

"Ano..." Chouji said from the doorway, looking down to avoid their display.

Kiba pulled back, his tongue sticking out from where his had been tangled with Shino's. A thin line of saliva still connected the muscles. Kiba's eyes were half lidded when he pulled back, but he quickly turned to admire his choice of outfit for Chouji. Shino fixed his collar and pushed his glasses back up.

Chouji walked into the room shlyly. He stood with his hands folded near his crotch. He needed to, to keep the skirt down. It was pink, plaid and pleated. It barely covered Chouji's manhood. On either side of the skirt, from the waistband until where the pleats started, black lace wove a zig-zag pattern and tied off in small bows. A black corset with several silver clasps down the front came up, just above his nipples. Two small pink bows held one side of Chouji's hair back, away from his face. Large pink plastic heart earrings dangled from Chouji's earlobes. Black, pink and white jelly bracelets adorned Chouji's wrists. A pink and black beaded lecklace hund down into a seductive crevace the corset had made on his chest. Chouji looked very feminine. The white knee-height stockings and Mary-Janes finished the girly look.

"I have good taste..." Kiba said, walking around Chouji, examining him.

Chouji yelped when Kiba's hand connected with his bottom.

"Come on, you two," Kiba said, motioning for Chouji and Shino to follow him. "Let's go for a walk."

Chouji's eyes widened and Shino looked over his glasses at Chouji as he walked by him, after Kiba. The look puzzled Chouji. It was an apologetic look. Chouji reluctantly followed. Once outside, Kiba stretched and spoke again.

"Let's hit up the training grounds. I wanna see who all is there to spar with." Chouji was beet red at that statement.

"Ano..." He looked over at Shino At the training grounds, Kiba was excited to find Gai's team, training together.

"Oi, Lee! Neji! Tenten!" he called out, waving to them. Lee saluted and called back: "Kiba-san!"

Tenten waved and smiled cutely. Neji let the corners of his lips twitch up into a smile. Neji looked to his two teammates to see shocked and dumbfounded expressions on their faces. He arched an eyebrow and turned his gaze in the same direction as theirs. His eyes widened. He turned and coughed into his fist, a small blush taking over his cheeks.

"What do you guys think?" Kiba asked, motioning to Chouji. Shino leaned against a tree not to far away.

"Um, it's cute," Tenten said.

"Very, ano, youthful," Lee offered.

Kiba grinned, obviously very proud of his work. But when he looked around he frowned.

"Hey, where'd Neji go?" he asked.

'Oh my gods, why is he dressed like that?' Neji asked himself, whiping the fresh blood off of his lips that had leaked from his nose. He looked opened his eyes only to see that Chouji's skirt had ridden up to show off his nice, round ass.

"Polkadot panties!" Neji very quietly exclaimed before abruptly passing out.

"Neji!" Tenten squealed, running over to her friend. She saw the blood on his face and grimaced. "Lee! We need to get Neji to a doctor!" she cried out.

"Yosh!" Lee picked up his injured friend very carefully and he and Tenten sped off towards the hospital, completely forgetting about Kiba and crew. Kiba grinned.

"Sure seemed like Neji liked it."

"Iie. Neji hates me."

"Sure he does," Kiba said sarcastically. "We're going to go into town for lunch soon, but first, bend over."

"What?!" Chouji said, looking very confused.

"I said bend over," Kiba said, digging around in his pockets. Chouji bent, leaning against a tree, craning his neck to see what Kiba was up to.

"I'm leaving," Shino said, pushing away from the tree and turnning to walk away.

"Oh, love. Don't you want to see the show?" Kiba asked.

"No. I don't," Shino said and walked away.

Kiba growled a bit and shoved Chouji into the tree. He lifted Chouji's skirt and pulled Chouji's panties aside. Kiba pressed the tip of his finger into Chouji.

"No!" Chouji cried out. "Please Kiba, I'm saving my virginity for someone! Please!"

"I'm not going to put my cock in you, Chouji. I have Shino for that. Believe it or not, I'm faithful."

Chouji's face was bright red. He rested it against his hands that were pressed to the tree. Kiba wriggled his finger in farther, making Chouji whimper. Another finger tip pressed at his entrance and soon forced it's way inside. The fingers were swiftly removed. Chouji yelped when something large and round was forced in in it's place.

"What is that?!" Chouji cried out.

Kiba put Chouji's panties back in place, the thing still inside him. Kiba put his hands on Chouji's hips and leaned over him to whisper: "It's a vibrator. Behave or I'll turn it on." Kiba paused to grin maliciously. "In public." He stood up turned. He bagan to walk away. "Come on," he said.

Chouji stood, whimpering at the strange feeling of having something inside him. Every few steps, the thing inside him would brush against something that sent shivers up his spine.

"You're falling behind."

Chouji walked a little faster, the blush returning to his face. The commercial zone came into sight. They passed Ichiraku, then Chouji's favorite candy store. People stared at Chouji. Some in a dirty way, some seeming disgusted.

"Shikamaru! Just the man I wanted to see!" Kiba called out. All Chouji could think was 'Oh, shit.'

Shikamaru walked over, a bag from a shop on one arm and a small box in the other hand.  
"What is it, Kiba?" he asked. Kiba pulled Chouji up next to him. Chouji winced.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing ever? I gave him a makeover!" Shikamaru's eyes widened and he dropped the box that was in his hands. He knelt down to pick it up, and decided to look up in the process. He got an eyefull of Chouji's panties. With his free hand, Shikamaru held his nose.

"Um..." Shikamaru stood up, blushing. "Here!" he said, handing the box to Chouji. "I got these as a 'feel better' present for you after your little run-in with Neji yesterday"  
Chouji took the box, realizing it was his favorite candies. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders. A sensation rushed over Chouji. He couldn't compare it to anything. It felt so good it paralyzed him. He fell to his knees and whimpered.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru knelt down and put his hand on Chouji's shoulder. Kiba watched with a grin on his face for a few seconds before turning the remote vibrator off. "Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked, looking into his friend's tear-filled eyes.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that." Chouji righted himself. "Th-thank you for these," Chouji said, hugging the box. Shikamaru stood as well, patting his friend's shoulder.

"You're welcome," Shikamaru said and looked into the sky. "Oh! Well, I have to go! It's almost noon and I'm meeting Asuma-sensei for lunch." Shikamaru turned to leave, but then turned back around. "Oh, and by the way... That outfit looks nice on you!" Shikamaru walked away after that, leaving a blushing Chouji next to a smirking Kiba.

"Let's get lunch," Kiba said and took Chouji's arm, leading him off to a resturaunt.

After lunch, Kiba bid adeiu to Chouji, telling him he'd bring him his clothes tomorrow. He was going to head home, but he decided to take a small detour and stop by Shino's place real fast.

He knocked on the door. Shibi answered, looked at Kiba and walked away saying: "He's in his room." Shibi had left the door open, so Kiba took that as an invitation to come inside. Kiba walked in, kicked off his shoes by the door and sprinted up a flight of stairs and into Shino's room, shutting the door behind him.

Shino was at his throat with a kunai in a second. Shino looked a bit surprised.

"No Chouji?" he asked.

"No."

Kiba grabbed Shino's hair for the second time that day and pulled him into a rough kiss. Kiba broke it a moment later to lean back and pant against the door.

"My bed, now," Shino said.

Kiba shivered and walked over to the bed as Shino locked his door. Shino walked over and sat beside Kiba, placing a slow, soft and gentle kiss on the other's lips. Kiba found himself blushing.

"Aw, Shino. You know the romantic stuff embarasses me," Kiba said, twiddling his forefingers.

"Deal with it," Shino said, kissing Kiba's temple. "I love you." A kiss on his jaw. "Take off your clothes." They were both naked in under a minute.

"Take off your glasses," Kiba said as Shino crawled on top of him.

"Not yet," Shino said, flipping open the tube of lubricant they always kept handy.

Shino squeezed the tube gently, remembering how last time they'd been in too much of a hurry and made a mess, and coated his fingers in the slippery substance. He very slowly eased a finger into his lover, moved it, curled it, wiggled it. He added a second finger and repeated the actions. Kiba squirmed.

"Come on, Shino! You say I'm mean! You're teasing me to hell and b--!!!" Shino silenced Kiba with a kiss. A sweet kiss that absolutely melted Kiba. A third finger undid everything the kiss accomplished.

"Fuck me now!" Kiba demanded. Shino smirked. He removed his glasses and sat them on the bedside stand.

He opened the tube again and slicked up his cock. He lifted Kiba's hips and pressed against the tight opening.

"Here I'll show you how it's done!" Kiba said, wrapping his legs around Shino and pulling him close, forcing Shino inside him.

Kiba groaned in pain, closing his eyes tightly.

"Fuck yeah," he whispered. Shino pushed Kiba's hair back out of his eyes, pulled out a little bit, locking eyes with Kiba.

He pressed back in, pulled out once more. Shino thrust hard, making Kiba cry out. He tried so hard to keep his eyes locked with Shino's but just couldn't. Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino's shoulders and pulled him close. He clawed Shino's back and thrust back against his boyfriend.

"Harder, Shino! Please!" Shino thrust hard again, and again and again. Kiba yelped. "Do that again!" Shino thrust in the same place, several times. "Oh Shino... I think--! I think--! I'm gonna cum..."

A few thrusts and one soul-searing kiss later, Kiba came all over Shino's and his own stomachs. Shino grunted, as Kiba broke the kiss to cry out, and kissed Kiba's jawline as he came inside his lover. They clung to each other, not wanting to move for a few moments. But eventually, Shino pulled out and lay beside Kiba. The two embraced and just lay there for a while, but eventually, Kiba had to go home.

Shino didn't usually smile for anyone save Kiba and Hinata, but he had to crack a smile at what Shibi said at supper that night.

Shibi cleared his throat.

"Shino, You're on laundry duty this week."

-------

AN: lol, I caught a mistake my editor made. I guess with the program I type my stories a capitol i looks like a lowercase l. heh. Um, so yeah. My favorite character is in the story now. Shino! I would like to apologize for making Kiba so evil towards Chouji but I needed a badguy genin and Kiba was convenient. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Mel-chan. I love you Mel-chan! Woot! Sex in every chapter! (sweatdrops) Ok, um, its story time if anyone cares to read this:

Mel-chan is always telling me how the chapters always take more than three hours for me to write... so we're usually up at odd hours of the morning working on one of my fics. But I get distracted easily! There's the phone, my mom, videogames... Hell, I'm even playing GBA Fire Emblem right now! Well, um, thanks for listening to my pointless writers-rant. Leave me reviews because reviews are love!

Oh and one more thing! I would really appreciate fanart for my story if anyone feels up to drawing anything! Usually I would, but right now the wrist to my writing/drawing hand is broken, so I kinda can't! Thanks! Love!

EN: Been awhile, but more editing... But that AN was excruciating to type myself... Also, retyping myself means I fixed spelling errors too


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't own Naruto.

------

Kiba woke when a headband smacked him in the forehead at an angle that left a nice half-leaf imprint.

"Gyah!"

He noticed the head band was one of the bandana kinds, more particularly, Chouji's. It was followed by a pair of brown shorts, a green jacket and a white shirt with the Akimichi house symbol on it. Tsume, Kiba's mom, stood in the doorway to her son's room as he pulled the pile of clothing off his face and looked at the spiky haired woman.

"What gives?" Kiba asked and looked at the clock. "Waking me up at ten on my days off? Throwing clothes on me!"

"I found those in the bathroom," Tsume said, leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed. "Is Chouji running around Konoha naked somewhere? I thought you had a boyfriend already."

"Mom!" Kiba sat up in an instant. "It's not like that! He just changed over here and left his clothes is all! Sheesh!"

"Your blush says otherwise."

"Mom! I love Shino!" Kiba said and pouted. His mom walked into the room, over to him and ruffled his hair.

"I know you do. Now go take Chouji's clothes back to him," she said, walking out of the room.

"Oi," Kiba said, falling back down into the soft mattress and pillow, resting the back of his hand on his forehead. "I don't want to be up this early!" he whined.

"Arf-- arf!!" Akamaru happily barked and hopped up on the bed. Kiba put his hand down to stroke Akamaru's ears gently. After nuzzling back into Kiba's hand for a minute, Akamaru crawled up Kiba's chest to lick at the boy's face.

"Ack! Akamaru!" He pulled the dog away from his face. "Glad to know you're a morning person," he said, setting Akamaru down. Kiba threw off his covers and stood. He stretched then quickly threw on some clothes. He grabbed another feminine outfit from a secret place in the back of the closet and grinned. He looked at his messy bed for a moment. After letting out a sigh, he grabbed Chouji's clothes and ran out the door. "Come on, Akamaru!"

A short while later, there was a knock at the Akimichi place door. Chouji answered. He stared at Kiba with wide eyes. Chouji gulped.

"Ano... K-Kiba? Can I help you?" he asked, not really looking at the other boy, that is, once his eyes returned to normal.

"Yeah, here. I brought your clothes back. I brought you today's outfit too," Kiba said with a grin, handing the articles of clothing to the other genin. "Wear it today, Chouji. Come to the training grounds around sunset. Be where I found you." Chouji blushed. "See ya 'round!" Kiba said and ran off, Akamaru close behind, barking happily.

Chouji sighed dejectedly and closed the door, heading to his room. When he got to his room, Chouji sat his normal clothes on his bed and took the new outfit to examine it. He sighed again and went to the bathroom to put it on. He came out and examined it in the hallway mirror. Chouji noticed a few things about himself then. His shoulders were slumped, and he no longer seemed like a strong, proud Akimichi. In a red turtle-neck mini-dress and knee height black boots, he looked more like a fat young girl than a ninja.

"I'm not fat, damnit..." Chouji said and leaned his forehead against the mirror. He clenched his fists and fought off the urge to cry.

"Chouji?" he heard behind him. He turned around quickly to see his father, Chouza, staring at him.

"Ano, ah, Dad." Chouji looked away.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Chouza asked.

"I, um, lost a bet." Chouji stepped to the side, back into his room, just peeking out a bit to look at his father.

"Who made you dress like that?" Chouza asked, following Chouji, who just hid more.

"Kiba," Chouji answered, shrinking away. When Chouza was inside Chouji's room, he looked around.

"Hmm," he said, and picked up Chouji's headband. Chouza tied his son's headband in place on the youngster's forehead, smoothing his sons hair back so his hair lay flat underneath the headband instead of poofing out on both sides.

"There," Chouza said. Chouji looked confused. "Stand tall and prove that a Leaf shinobi keeps his word, and does not go back on any word declared. As well as for the fact that you're an Akimichi, that's doubled." He smiled and rested his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Right!" Chouji said with a smile. "I-I'm going to go out now, if that's alright."

"Have fun," Chouza said with a smile.

Chouji had a relatively normal day, save for the fact that he had to explain about his 'lost bet' to several people and that a true Leaf shinobi does not go back on his word.

Speaking of things that start with 'Shino' the ninja of that very name just happened to notice him.

"Chouji," he spoke. His voice was deep, but still soft. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Shino's voice was so warm and inviting, it shocked Chouji.

"I- Oh no! I forgot entirely about that!" Chouji grimaced and looked at Shino worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm on my way over there. We'll just tell Kiba I kept you."

"O-ok," Chouji said, blushing a bit. The two walked through the training grounds in silence all the way back to the spot Kiba had found Chouji masturbating in. The Inuzuka boy looked up and grinned.

"Shino! Chouji! Just in time!" He hopped away from the tree he was leaning against and pulled the brush aside to go and sit on the very same tree stump that Shikamaru and Asuma had been fucking on. "Come here, Chouji. On your knees in front of me," he said, smirking. Chouji stood in his place and blinked.

"Sumimasen?" Chouji asked. Kiba growled.

"You heard me! On your knees!" Chouji dropped to his knees and crawled over to Kiba. "Yes, good." Shino leaned against a tree, averting his eyes to look at something in the distance. Kiba unbuttoned his own pants and freed his half-hard cock. He stroked himself to full hardness and presented his erection to Chouji. "Suck," he said. It was at this point that Shino decided to turn and walk away.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Neji heard a voice and turned his head and his attention to it's owner.

"Shino, I... I heard something over here and I had to see what it was."

Neji turned back to what was happening on the tree stump. Chouji was sucking on Kiba, his lips sliding up and down later ninja's shaft, Kiba's head thrown back in ecstasy, one hand in Chouji's hair, the other forefinger in his mouth, being bitten as not to cry out. He removed the finger for a moment to speak.

"Fuck, yes, Chouji, you whore. That feels so good, you little bitch. Ah!"

Hearing those words from Kiba's mouth made Neji's blood boil.

"How can you let this happen, Shino?!" Neji whispered harshly. "Aren't you with Kiba?!"

"I know that Kiba loves only me. Well, and of course Hinata-chan and Kurenai-sensei, but those are in the same way that someone loves a family member." When Neji looked at Shino, it looked more like Shino was saying this to the bug resting on his fingernail rather than him. "Kiba, by nature, has a need to be dominant and rough. So I allow him to get from others what I will not give him, because, as many of us have learned, it is a very bad thing to go against nature." Shino extended his arm and the bug flew away. Neji considered Shino's words for a moment and then scoffed. He turned his attention back to Kiba and Chouji when he heard a ruckus.

"What? How can you ask me to do that! There's no way--!!"

"Do you want me to tell everyone your secret?" Kiba asked, tugging on Chouji's hair.

"No..." Chouji whimpered.

"Then do it!" Chouji began to unbutton his dress from the neck down to about his waist. Chouji took his arms from the dress and folded it down so that his chest was exposed. Chouji put his hands on his own chest and pressed together around Kiba's cock.

"Tit fucking!" Neji quietly exclaimed. "He can't do that!" Neji gripped the bush he was watching from behind. A few thorns cut into his hands. He couldn't watch anymore. He turned around and sat down, closing his eyes. "Damnit," Neji cursed. He was really regretting treating Chouji the way he had the other day. When Neji heard Kiba climax, he jumped up and ran to find a hiding place he could watch from. Shino shrugged him off and walked away with Kiba. Just like Neji thought, they left Chouji.

Before Neji went to check on Chouji, he used his Byakugan to figure out if anyone was close enough to hear them. He pushed through the bushes and glared at Chouji.

'Oh shit,' Chouji thought, the urge to cry coming back ten times stronger than before. Chouji had just buttoned his dress and Neji grabbed him by the front off it, pulling Chouji to his feet. Chouji was scared.

"How could you let him do that to you?!" Neji yelled, outright shocking Chouji. "What kind of secret is so important to keep that you will degrade yourself like that?!" Neji demanded to know. Chouji pushed Neji off of him.

"It's not just my secret, it's a friend's, too. I can't let anyone know who he is or what he did, but it is important to me, ok? Now back off."

"Chouji..." Neji looked at Chouji, a new respect for the boy. "I wanted to apologize for the things I said the other day, though I realized what I said about you is true." Chouji frowned and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. "You're the last choice because the bad ones have to be routed through first." Chouji shut his mouth in an instant and turned a color red enough to match his dress.

"Hey, ano... Didn't you go to the hospital yesterday?" Chouji asked.

"Yes, yes I did, but they let me go when they saw that I was ok."

"It's good to hear that you're ok."

"Thank you. Would you walk with me for a bit?" Neji asked.

"Um, sure!" Chouji agreed.

The two walked and talked, small talk mostly for about twenty minutes, it was getting difficult to see in the training grounds, when Chouji heard Shikamaru's voice.

"Asuma! Over here! This way you old fart!"

"I am not old!" Asuma called back. They were close enough that Chouji could see the cherry of Asuma's cigarette.

"Hey, I see someone up there!"

"Well, maybe they don't see us, be quiet, Shikamaru."

"Naw, it's Chouji!"

Chouji heard his name and tensed. He turned to Neji and clutched Neji's shirt.

"Um, Neji, can you do me a favor and knock me out or something? Now? Please?" he begged.

"Why?" Neji asked, very confused.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru cried out, running up to him.

"That's why!" Chouji whispered and straightened himself up. Shikamaru suddenly stopped when he noticed Neji.

"You two aren't fighting again, are you?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chouji opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Neji.

"No, we were training. I have already apologized to Chouji and I will apologize to Hinata the next time I see her awake. Come on, Chouji, let's get back to work," Neji said, taking Chouji's arm and pulling him off in another direction away from Shikamaru.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Asuma asked as he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders.

"I dunno," Shikamaru said and shrugged.

"Why did you want to get away from there so fast? Why did you want to get away from Shikamaru?"

Chouji stammered and blushed, he looked so girly in that dress and those boots, in a pose only Hinata would stand in, his fists curled shyly by his chest.

"Well, you see, I- I um..." Neji suddenly understood.

"You like him don't you?" he asked.

"H-hai," Chouji responded, looking down.

"And he's with Asuma! That's his secret, isn't it?" Neji asked.

"H-hai, please don't tell anyone! Please! I don't want Shikamaru to get hurt... Or Asuma-sensei put in jail! Please don't tell!"

"I won't," Neji said, simply. Chouji looked at him, confused. "I'm not like that scum, Kiba. I won't make you do anything to keep your secret."

"T-thank you, Neji."

"No problem, but If I see Kiba do that to you again, I'm killing him."

Chouji just stood there shyly blushing and nodded. 'Alright!' Neji declared to himself mentally, 'From this day forward, Shikamaru is my romantic rival! And Kiba- the enemy!'

"Neji?" Chouji asked.

"Huh? What?" Neji blinked and looked at him.

"You zoned out," Chouji said.

"Oh, uh, sorry."

------

AN: Woot! Another chapter complete! And awww! Neji-kun has a crush on Chouji-kun! Well, I will take all suggestions on what I should do. Or what ninjas should be with what ninjas. Reviews are Love

EN: One more chapter of editing complete! Go me!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't own Naruto. This one starts with a sex scene, so-WARNING.

-----

"Asuma-sensei! Quit teasing!" Shikamaru whimpered as his older lover rimmed his asshole with one lubed finger, poking at the tight ring of muscle ever so gently just to tease the younger one.

"No, this is my revenge for what you did in the training grounds." Asuma pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle. Shikamaru whimpered and tried to push back, but Asuma held him firmly in place.

Shikamaru was on his knees in the middle of Asuma's bed, trying to push down onto the finger teasing him. He gritted his teeth and whimpered. Asuma sat on the bed behind him, sporting a throbbing erection, teasing himself as much as he was teasing Shikamaru.

"I want to hear you beg..." Asuma slowly pushed the finger in up to the second knuckle and wiggled it a bit. Shikamaru cried out and tried hard to thrust back on the finger.

"Oh gods, Asuma-sensei! Please!" Shikamaru knit his brow and bit his bottom lip, his eyes closed tightly, face flushed, arms being held behind his back by Asuma.

"Please what?" Asuma asked as he kissed Shikamaru's right shoulder blade.

"Please- ahhhah..." Shikamaru lost the ability to talk when the glorious finger wriggled inside him. "Please finger-fuck me, Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma groaned as that plea made his cock throb. Shikamaru tried to press down on the finger again and this time Asuma let him.

"I'll let you ride my finger for a little bit, love," Asuma said as Shikamaru lifted himself and thrust back on the finger again. Shikamaru shifted and pressed down again.

"Ah- Something bigger, Asuma-sensei! Please!"

Asuma pressed the tip of his middle finger into Shikamaru. He pushed the finger in the rest of the way- horridly slow and tourterous for Shikamaru. He pulled the fingers half way out and thrust in hard. Shikamaru cried out and arched his back.

"Oh! Please!" Shikamaru whimpered and panted, a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. "Please, Asuma-sensei! Take me! Oh, fuck, I need you... inside me."

Shikamaru thrust back on the fingers at the same time Asuma thrust in with them. Shikamaru cried out in pleasure as his special spot took a direct hit and he fell forward, catching himself with his shoulder. Asuma still had Shikamaru's hands behind his back. Asuma continued to assault the smaller one's prostate, enjoying every cry and moan and whimper.

"What do you want inside you, little one?"

"Ah... don't make me say that..." Shikamaru said and whimpered, burying his face in the sheets as not to cry out.

"Then I guess you wont have it if you want something other than my fingers," Asuma said with a smug grin.

"Ohh, Asuma, you bastard... Fine! Fuck me please! Fuck me! I want your cock inside me!"

Shikamaru's face got redder. Asuma groaned.

"Good enough," he said and knelt behind Shikamaru. Flipping the tube of lube open, he squirted a little onto his palm, then massaged the cool substance onto his cock. He moaned rather loud and Shikamaru whimpered.

"Asuma-sensei! Quit stalling!"

Asuma threw the tube aside and rammed Shikamaru, who cried out. Asuma wanted to give Shikamaru a moment to adjust, but when he stopped moving, Shikamaru began to thrust back.

"Don't stop Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru whimpered. "I need it," he said as Asuma let go of his arms. "Hard." Shikamaru braced himself on the bed. "Now." Asuma thrust into Shikamaru roughly. Shikamaru cried out and his muscles clenched around Asuma.

"Fuck! You're close to cumming, aren't you?" Asuma asked, thrusting into his teenaged lover.

"Yes, oh gods, yes!" Shikamaru whimpered.

Asuma fisted Shikamaru's cock and stroked roughly until Shikamaru let out a hoarse cry and came on Asuma's sheets, Asuma close behind, keening his lover's name as he climaxed. A moment later, Asuma pulled out and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him down beside him on the bed.

"That... was... wonderful. Like always, Shikamaru." Asuma gave Shikamaru a gentle kiss and the two drifted off to sleep in their sticky sweaty mess.

-----

"Chooooooooooouji!" Kiba called from outside the formers bedroom window.

"Aww, hell," Chouji said and walked to the window, letting Kiba in.

"I brought you another outfit to wear!" Kiba said, handing the garments to Chouji. "Oh, and I forgot to pick up my vibrator the other day." Chouji's face turned red as he quickly went to his nightstand and took the device from a hidden compartment, handing it to Kiba. "Thanks loads! See ya around! Preferably tonight at the stump!" Kiba took off out the window, Akamaru finally barking and revealing his place inside Kiba's coat.

"Damnit..." Chouji whispered when the two had left. He sighed and trudged to the bathroom to put on today's outfit. The doorbell rang and Chouza answered it.

"Sumimasen, Chouza-san, is Chouji home?"

"Oh! Neji... I'm surprised to see you here. Yes, he's in his room. Down the hall, last one on the right."

"Arigatou!" Neji discarded his shoes and walked briskly down the hallway and into Chouji's room where Chouji just so happened to be bent over, picking something up. Neji's eyes widened and he held his nose, deciding to look elsewhere. 'Damn Kiba and his choice of revealing underwear...' Neji thought to himself and cleared his throat. Chouji suddenly stood and pulled his skirt down a bit.

"Oh! Neji!" His face was red. 'Damn you, Kiba,' they both thought.

Chouji played nervously with the black mini-skirt he wore today. This shirk had two pairs of handcuffs linked together in the front that were held to the skirt by tiny strips of black fabric. He wore cute pink tennis shoes and a thin, short sleeved, pink hoodie. Pink and black jelly bracelets on his wrists.

"Um, hello. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

"I-I'd love to!" Both boys were blushing and looking at nothing in particular.

The two walked around town and talked, ate lunch together at the barbeque place and even watched clouds for a while. Chouji felt a little bit bad for watching clouds with Neji, but he only got to do that with Shikamaru once or twice a week these days. The two enjoyed their time together, Neji even apologized to Hinata when they found her in the training grounds. She fainted from shock, but woke up a few seconds later to accept Neji's apology. They walked on, and generally enjoyed their day.

"Hey! Chouji!" Kiba called out.

"Aw, hell..." Chouji said, turning around to see the dog boy running up to him, Shino walking behind.

"You're here early..." Kiba grinned. "Run along and play, Neji, Chouji and I have some business to attend to."

"Fuck off, Kiba."

Kiba and Chouji stared, wide-eyed at Neji. Shino looked a bit shocked as well.

"Excuse me?" Kiba said.

"You heard me very well, Kiba. Fuck. Off."

"What the hell is your problem, Neji?" Kiba growled.

"I don't want to see you treating Chouji like shit! You're with Shino! Act like it!"

"Chouji agreed to this!"

"Well I didn't!" Neji went to palm Kiba, but Shino took the blow instead, blocking it with his arm. "Shino, stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you."

"On the contrary, it has everything to do with me, I can not allow you to hurt my lover," Shino supplied.

"Move or you'll get hurt to!"

Neji charged and shoved Shino out of the way, which pissed Kiba off. Kiba drew back a fist and made to punch Neji, but Chouji took the blow in the face.

"Aww, fuck! Chouji!" Neji cursed and dropped to his knees to see how Chouji was, but Akamaru bit his hand. He yelped and stood up, only to be assaulted by Kiba. But Kiba's punch never hit as Kakashi held his fist back.

"Hey there!" Kakashi said, and one could almost see the heart in an imaginary word bubble. "You guys have a lot of explaining to do!"

-----

AN: Sorry for the shortness, but I got really distracted tonight. I am still open to suggestions and remember to review!

EN: Still continuing to edit... takes awhile...


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

Chouji groaned in defeat.

"I didn't even hit anybody. Why do I have to do this?"

As their punishment, the team of four had been sent on several crap missions, such as weeding, finding pets, getting groceries for the elderly and the most dreaded task -- cleaning the Ninja Academy latrines. The gennin completed their tasks for the most part in silence, except for a few muttered curses from Kiba and Neji.

"There. All done," Chouji said, sounding satisfied. It was pretty late.

"Well, then," Kakashi said, "I guess you're free to go. Don't get into anymore fights now!"

He was smiling. That irritated everyone in the group. Kiba and Shino took off like no other. Chouji and Neji walked back to Chouji's place. It had to be well after eleven. Chouji opened the door.

"It's about time your home," Chouza said.

"S-Sorry, dad, I had work I had to do."

"It's ok. Hey, is that Neji? Isn't his house all the way on the other side of town?"

"Y-yeah. He walked me home."

"I should probably get going. I am going to be in trouble if I don't hurry," Neji said, looking between the door and Chouji anxiously.

"Nonsense. Stay here tonight," Chouza offered. "I can call your uncle and tell him you'll be staying here."

"Ah..." Neji looked shocked. "Thank you, Chouza-san," Neji said and bowed.

"Not a problem! Chouji could use some company anyway." Chouji was blushing at his father's words. "Go on, get him a pillow."

"A-alright."

Both boys headed to Chouji's room, an extra pillow in tow. Neji blushed ever so slightly when he noticed how small the bed was.

"Are we both going to sleep in your bed?" Neji asked.

"I-if that's ok with you... I'll take the floor if you want."

"No, no! It's fine!"

"Um, maybe we should get ready for bed? It's pretty late..." Chouji suggested.

"Yeah," Neji responded. The air was filled with an awkward tension. The silence almost hurt. Neji had to break it. "I sleep in just my boxers, is that ok?"

"Y-yeah. I do to," Chouji said. Another awkward silence filled the air. It was Chouji's turn to break it. "Um," he said. "I am going to go change."

"Alright," Neji said and watched Chouji's mini-skirt clad ass as he walked away. Neji shivered. He took off most of his clothes, though he was afraid of what might happen or what he might do in his sleep.

Chouji returned to Neji sitting on the bed in his boxers. Chouji sat down beside him. Neji studied Chouji for a moment. Chouji noticed Neji was looking at him and tensed.

"Are you ok, Chouji?" Neji asked, touching his friend's bare shoulder. Chouji shuddered at the touch.

"I-I-I'm fine, why?" he asked.

"I just... I was worried I might have hurt you the other day. I really am sorry." Chouji felt tears brim at his eyes at these words. He didn't know why, either. Chouji tried to hold the tears back, but one slipped out anyway. "Oh! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" Neji exclaimed, leaning in to reach up and wipe Chouji's tear away.

"No, Neji. It's not your fault. I'm just letting things get to me," Chouji reassured him and gave an obviously forced smile. They just looked at each other for a few moments.

"Don't force yourself to smile, Chouji." Chouji's forced smile faded and was replaced with a worried look. Chouji opened his mouth and tried to deny Neji's claim, but he was interrupted. "Because if you keep doing that, you'll eventually fool yourself into thinking that you are happy when you are not and you will never know true happiness." Chouji was shocked, though, yet again, he opened his mouth to deny the claim. Neji put his finger to Chouji's lips to silence him. "It hurts me too, Chouji."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Chouji asked, his face a tad bit red. Neji took off his headband and laid it on the bedside stand before turning back to Chouji and resting his curse-sealed forehead against Chouji's.

"Seeing you so sad really upsets me, Chouji. I don't want you to have to force a smile. I know it sounds kind of weird, but after our fight I saw you crying. I instantly felt bad about it. I didn't want to say anything though." Neji touched Chouji's cheeks with his fingertips, barely ghosting them over the chubby ones flesh. "I think, Chouji, I think that I am starting to really like you."

"Do you mean...like... like..." Chouji couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes, in the same way you like Shikamaru." Chouji furrowed his brow. "Now, I know I can't be a Shikamaru, but at least give me a chance! Please... I promise I'll make it worth it!"

Neji leaned in and pressed his lips to Chouji's. Chouji tensed. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond. He shyly pressed his lips back against Neji's. Eventually, his hands found their way into Neji's hair. The kiss gradually got more and more intense. Neji broke the kiss and panted against Chouji's shoulders, his hands slipping down to the other's chest.

"We... can't get ahead of ourselves. I haven't even taken you out on a date yet." Neji looked up at Chouji. "Would... would you like to go out with me?"

"I... I would like that." Chouji's face was bright red.

"That's good!" Neji smiled and Chouji had to turn away. 'Neji,' he thought. 'You're so beautiful... and the way you defended me today...' Chouji turned his face back to Neji and smiled.

"W-we should sleep now."

"Yeah," Neji agreed. He lay propped up on his arm, waiting for Chouji to lie down. When he did, Neji quickly snuggled up to him. 'If everyone I've ever insulted could see me now... They wouldn't believe this.' Neji thought with a smile as he snuggled into Chouji's chest.

Chouji wrapped his arm around Neji and gave a small smile. 'Maybe he'll help me move on from Shikamaru...' Chouji thought. He felt tears sting at the back of his eyes, but just for a second. But he realized his pain was slowly fading. Neji was going to become his world.

-----

'Damn kids had to fight, so I missed most of Sasuke training... damnit!' Kakashi thought to himself, as he gently rubbed his palm over his own crotch, already hard and begging for more friction. 'Mmeh, at least I feel better about fantasizing about his tight, virgin ass this way...'

"Fuck..." Kakashi muttered, freeing his erection from his pants. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked gently, slowly. 'It doesn't hurt to fantasize... As long as no one knows...'

He stroked himself as he thought about how Sasuke would react to his touch, his fingers would gently probe his tight hole and Sasuke would whimper. Sasuke's face would be tinted red and his eyes a bit teary from the stretching sensation of having a foreign object inside him. Then again, maybe the fingers wouldn't be so foreign, maybe Sasuke touched himself in dirty ways. Kakashi sped up his stroking, thinking about how much of a nympho the young Uchiha would become after getting a tiny taste of his cock. Sasuke would love to ride his teacher. He'd beg and whine and plead just to suck him off.

"Fuck!" Kakashi whispered again.

The thought of cumming on Sasuke's face brought Kakashi to his climax, all over himself. He groaned and lay with his sticky hand on his sticky stomach for a moment berore heading off to get a shower muttering something along the lines of: "Damn kids..."

-----

AN: Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter...I keep forgetting to introduce other ninja... But then again, this is enough drama for now. Remember to keep reviewing! Love to Mel-chan and Dimingo, two very close friends, and love to you, reader!

EN: Too many cluttered paragraphs...


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I don't own Naruto. Warning, This chapter contains rape.

-----

"Chouji... Chouji wake up!" came Neji's oddly cheerful voice. Chouji grunted and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's nearly noon. I've been up for an hour, but you're so cute when you sleep I didn't want to wake you up...But you should get up now so I can take you out for lunch!" Chouji chuckled a bit, not used to his friend being this hyper.

"Yosh...Yosh..." he said, sitting up groggily. "Just let me go get dressed."

Chouji stood up and walked to his closet, taking out his usual clothes, then walking to the bathroom. Neji put his clothes from the previous day back on and smiled to himself, sitting on Chouji's bed, waiting for the other to return.

There came a knock on the window. Neji looked over to see Kiba grinning like mad. Suddenly, Neji's blood boiled. He opened the window and Kiba stepped in.

"What the fuck do you want?" Neji asked.

"I'm just here to drop off Chouji's outfit," Kiba said with a grin.

"Get the fuck out," Neji said.

"So feisty, you act like I'm trying to steal your man or something," Kiba laughed.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Neji raised a palm and prepared to strike Kiba when he felt a hand on his forearm. He turned his head and saw Chouji smiling at him.

"It's ok, Neji." He turned to Kiba. "I'll take your outfit." Kiba grinned and handed the lumps of fabric to Chouji.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Neji. Well, see ya around, losers!" Kiba took off out the window and Neji flipped him off.

"Why did you take that?!" Neji asked, still a bit angry.

"You like the outfits, don't you?" Chouji asked shyly.

"Of course I do! But Kiba is an asshole!" Neji said, tugging on Chouji's sleeve. Chouji laughed and kissed Neji on the cheek, making the other blush.

"I'm going to go change, yosh?" Chouji asked, and turned off to go back to the bathroom.

"Yosh," Neji agreed, and again, sat on Chouji's bed.

When Chouji came back in the room, Neji had to check to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding. Chouji wore a dark gray pleated mini-skirt with black suspenders that went up over his shoulders like suspenders should, And a white button up shirt with a red tie. He wore the mary-janes he still had from the other day. Chouji had never seen Neji's face so red.

"Neji? Do you like it?" he asked, spinning around. Neji nodded, resisting the urge to throw Chouji on the bed and rip the outfit off. With one last check for blood, Neji stood up.

"So, where to for lunch?" he asked.

"Mmm... Barbeque?" Chouji asked.

"Sure thing!" Neji said with a smile.

They had a wonderful lunch together, though in the middle, they had to look out the window to watch another one of Lee's crazy stunts to win the affection of his beloved Sakura.

"If I can not run 200 laps around Konoha in under five minutes, then I do not deserve your love, Sakura-chan!"

She was standing with Ino when Lee came out of nowhere saying that. He took off running and Ino and Sakura started laughing for some reason.

"Four minutes and thirty eight seconds! Yosh! I did it! Sakura? Sakura-chan?" But she was nowhere to be found. Everyone felt sorry for Lee, but turned back to what they were doing.

"That really sucks. Sakura is so mean to him," Neji said, putting a piece of meat in his mouth (lol, I know what you all are thinking. Pervs.)

"I know, girls are so troublesome," Chouji said, taking a drink of his tea.

"Seriously, though. She's only mean to guys that like her... Lee isn't even that bad looking. He could use a wax, but other than that, he's a normal boy. I just don't get girls."

"That's why we're together!" Chouji said, his mouth full. Neji smiled and laughed a bit.

"Right," he said.

-----

Meanwhile, at the Nara house, Shikamaru sat on his bed, talking to Asuma, who was standing nearby.

"My parents aren't home, you know..." Shikamaru said, leaning back suggestively.

"But they could come home any minute," Asuma said, leaning over his younger lover to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"That's what makes it exciting," Shikamaru said, pulling his sensei down on top of him and crushing his lips to his lovers in a rough kiss. Asuma gave in and crawled on top of Shikamaru, slipping his hand under the boys shirt as they kissed. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his sensei's shoulders and closed his eyes, his tongue doing battle with the one belonging to the man on top of him.

All of the sudden, they heard a shattering sound and Shikamaru's eyes shot open. Asuma turned to look at the door way.

"What the hell is going on? Asuma Sarutobi! I thought better of you than this!" Asuma stood akwardly. Shikamaru stood as well.

"Dad, I..."

"Not a word from you, Shikamaru."

"But, Dad! I--"

"I said, shut up!" Shikaku glared at Asuma. "What the hell were you doing to my son?" He crossed his arms and bared his teeth.

"Dad, for the love of the Hokage, listen!"

"What?" he practically yelled at his son.

"We were... We were kissing, Dad! Asuma-sensei is my lover." Shikaku stalked over to Asuma and grabbed him by the collar.

"You know how much trouble you are in, Asuma?" Shikamu asked, almost spitting in the other's face. Asuma couldn't respond.

"No, Dad... please... I love Asuma-sensei... Please..." Shikaku looked down to find his son crying into his pantleg, pulling on it, begging him not to do anything to his lover. "Please..." he said, hugging his dad's leg. "Please Dad, don't say anything else... Just... for once, please... Let it go..." Shikamaru was sobbing like crazy. Shikaku let Asuma go.

"Shikamaru..." Asuma leaned down and put his hand on Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru detached himself from his father's pantleg and re-attached himself to Asuma, holding the other man so tight no one could ever pull him away. He sobbed into Asuma's chest.

"It's ok, Shikamaru... Shh..." Asuma comforted his lover, rubbing Shikamaru's back with both hands. "Come on, let's stand up."

Asuma helped Shikamaru up and dried some of his young lover's tears. Shikamaru's knees were wet from when he threw himself at his father's feet, he had landed in broken tea cups and hot tea. Asuma led Shikamaru to the bed and sat beside him, noticing his knees.

"Oh no..." Asuma lifted the younger one's pant legs to find a few shards of glass stuck in his knees. "Shikaku, do you have a first aid kit?" Shikaku turned and left the room, returning a moment later with a first aid kit. Asuma went to take it, but Shikaku glared at him.

"I'll do it," he said, angrily.

Asuma nodded and stood, and left the room, coming back a moment later with paper towels to plean up the mess. He picked up the glass by hand, causing himself to bleed a bit. He threw the towels and glass away and took his place back at Shikamaru's side. Shikamaru grabbed and squeezed Asuma's leg as his father pulled a particularly large peice of glass from his knee. "It's done," Shikaku said, dabbing up the last of the blood. Shikamaru's sobs had stopped, but he still didn't want to let go of Asuma. Shikaku looked up at he boy clinging to his teacher and sighed. He stood, picking up the bloody tweezers, glass and gauze. He turned to walk out but stopped in the doorway.

"If you ever hurt my son, Asuma, I will kill you," Shikaku said and walked away. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Asuma's neck and gave the other a passionate kiss, a few tears rolling down his face. Asuma gently returned the kiss and pulled Shikamaru back a little, but the little one clung hard.

"Shikamaru... I love you," Asuma said, hugging his smaller lover to him.

"I love you too, Asuma-sensei," Shikamaru said, biting back sobs, still clinging. Asuma leaned back pulling Shikamaru on top of him.

"Shh..." Asuma said, rubbing Shikamaru's back. "Just rest, ok? We'll talk to your father later."

After Neji and Chouji's wonderful date, Neji dropped Chouji off at his house, they smiled and blushed and shared a lovely kiss on the doorstep which Chouza walked in on.

"Hello!" he said, looking down at the boys kissing on his front porch. Neji pulled back and blushed.

"A-arigatou, Chouji! I had a wonderful time!"

"Me too," Chouji said, the same shade of red. Chouza smiled. "Um... See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure! Bye!" Neji ran off waving.

"I always imagined you as the male in the relationship, Chouji," Chouza said as he walked into his room, chuckling. Chouji blushed and headed up to his room. It was pretty late, almost bedtime. Chouji was contemplating whether or not to get a snack before going to bed when he felt a presence in the room.

"Hey there, you cute little piece of tail..." Kiba said, pushing Chouji down in his bed.

"Kiba!" Chouji gasped.

"Yeah, that's right. Now put your ass in the air," Kiba said as he took Chouji's hips and lifted the other's ass. He chuckled wickedly. He pulled Chouji's panties to the side and began roughly fingering the other boy. Tears formed in Chouji's eyes and he cursed his body for reacting to Kiba's touch.

"I thought you were faithful to Shino!" Chouji cried.

"He said I could take you as long as I got your consent." Kiba leaned offer Chouji to nuzzle his hair. "And of course I'll just tell him you gave me your consent." He forced his fingers in, getting rougher with every movement. Chouji started to cry against the sheets, knowing if he cried out, his father would save him, but Kiba would make his and Shikamaru's lives a living hell.

"O...ok... Just... Please... Get it over with," Chouji whimpered. He whimpered really loud when clawed digits touched his prostate.

"Oh no, Chouji... I'm going to enjoy this..."

Kiba licked his lips and grabbed a fistfull of Chouji's hair, pulling his head sideways so he could bite Chouji's neck. Kiba groaned as Chouji squirmed under him. Kiba took out his fingers and replaced them with his cock, slamming hard into the hot chubby beneath him. Chouji opened his mouth but refused to cry out. Fingers were put in his mouth.

"You can bite if you have to, my sexy bitch."

Kiba rammed Chouji into the bed to the point where blood was dripping down the later's thighs. He bit down on Kiba's fingers, making the other moan. With his other hand, Kiba fondled Chouji's hard cock through his panties.

"You're getting them wet..." he said, brushing over the cloth cover tip of Chouji's cock that was damp from his precum. "Fuck," Kiba said. "You're so tight you little bitch. You're gonna make me cum..."

He roughly rubbed his hand against Chouji's cock, creating more friction, trying to get the chubby beauty off.

"I want you to cum first. Fuck, I bet that will feel good... To have your tight ass clench around my cock... Oh, fuck..." Kiba whispered.

He groped at Chouji's cock, and Chouji whimpered, pushing against Kiba's hand.

"Wanna cum for me? Cream those cute little panties I got you?" Chouji came, almost violently, whimpering. "Fuck yes! It's so fucking tight..."

Kiba thrust hard, fucking the cute chubby beneath him into the mattress, before cumming with a grunt. He kept pushing into Chouji until he was soft. His seed was running down Chouji's thighs and mingling with blood. Kiba leaned down and licked Chouji's left ass cheek, near his hole, teasingly flicking his tongue towards it.

"Fuck, this is going to make me horny again..." Kiba said, realizing he was already getting hard again. Kiba let Chouji's panties fall back in place as he reached out to take Chouji's chin in his hand and pull him back. "Maybe I could fuck your mouth... and cum all over your cute little face. How does that sound?" Chouji just wrinkled his brow. "Get on the floor," Kiba demanded.

Chouji did as he was told.

"Now suck my cock," Kiba said, presenting his fully hard erection to Chouji's face. Chouji, in his hurry to get the whole thing over with, took Kiba into his mouth and sucked with vigor. "Fuck!" Kiba said, grabbing Chouji's hair and forcing Chouji to deepthroat him. "I'm already about to cum again..."

Kiba fucked Chouji's mouth for a few more moments and pulled on Chouji's hair, hard, making Chouji whimper as Kiba came on his face. Kiba's seed dribbled down Chouji's cheeks and over his lips. He threw Chouji to the bed, and straddled him.

"You're so fucking hot... God... I wanna see you get gangbanged... " he said, grinding his ass against Chouji's skirt and panty covered erection. "But right now... I'm in the mood for a fat hard cock..."

Kiba stood, just long enough to rid himself of his pants and underwear. He pulled Chouji's panties down to free his erection. Kiba fingered himself as he gave Chouji's erection a teasing lick. He let his lips slide over the head and down the shaft. He sucked, letting out a tiny groan when Chouji whimpered. Kiba pulled back, satisfied that he was stretched enough and Chouji was sufficiently wet. He climbed back on top of Chouji and grabbed Chouji's cock, guiding it into him. The head of Chouji's cock was just barely inside him, but Kiba was already in a world of pleasure. He pressed down untill Chouji's cock was completely inside him.

"Fuck! It's so huge!"

He ground himself against Chouji, having to bite his tongue to keep from crying out when the large cock inside him brushed his prostate. With his left hand, Kiba felt up Chouji's chest, after ripping open the button up shirt. With his right, he took his own cock in his hand and stroked.

"Chouji..." Kiba moaned. "I'm gonna cum, but I want you to cum inside me first..." he said, raising up and slamming back down. "Oh fuck! I guess that plan isn't going to work!" he said, as his seed poured over his hand and splattered on Chouji's chest and stomach. Kiba moaned and rode Chouji until he felt Chouji's cock twitch inside him. Chouji released his seed inside Kiba, crying the whole time.

"Yeah, that's nice..." Kiba said. When Chouji was done, he stood up, Chouji's seed dripping down his thighs. Kiba pulled his pants on anyway and leaned over Chouji on the bed. He neared his face to Chouji's.

"No... Kiba, please... You've taken everything else from me... Don't kiss me... Let that stay sacred. Please..."

Chouji started sobbing uncontrollably. Kiba huffed and left, via the window. Chouji just grabbed his pillow and sobbed into it, not caring to even clean himself up at the moment. He just cried himself to sleep.

-----

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had to rest my writing and imagination, because, in my opinion, the chapters as of late were getting really shitty. Ahh, Kiba's an ass! Sorry to those who like Kiba. Again I say, he was just convinient for a villan. Reviews are love! MPAK out for now.

(Still no idea where this story is going.)

EN: Horribly crunched paragraphs...


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

When Chouji woke up, he realized his thighs were sticky and sticking together. Suddenly, the previous night came back to him. He felt like he was going to vomit. He had to see Neji. He didn't even get dressed. Shoeless and with a ripped shirt, his suspenders hanging off his hips, he ran to Neji's house, ignoring his father offering him breakfast as he ran out the door. He knocked urgently on the Hyuuga door. Hinata opened it, Hizashi, her uncle, close behind.

"Chouji?" she asked, shyly, taking in his tattered state.

"I-I..is..." He could hardly speak. "Is Neji here?" He forced himself to speak.

"N-no, Chouji-kun... He isn't." Chouji looked twice as hurt at Hinata's words.

"Hinata-sama, invite him in," Hizashi said, taking in the chubby one's state as well.

"Oh!" She blushed. "I'm sorry. Come in, Chouji!" Chouji shyly walked in, wringing his hands by his chest.

"What happened, Chouji?" Hinata asked, putting her hand on the other's shoulder. Chouji flinched away and Hinata quickly drew her hand back.

"I-I- Um, I... I can't say. Is it alright if I just wait for Neji?" he said as Hinata showed him to a seat.

"Chouji-kun..." she said.

"Of course, Chouji. You can wait here. If we can help you, let us know," Hizashi said. Chouji nodded.

"I'll go get you some water," Hinata said, running off. Hizashi gave Chouji a sad smile, assuming the worst.

"I'll just be in the other room if you need me, alright?" Hizashi said.

Chouji was studying the floor. He nodded. Hizashi let out a tiny sigh and walked into the other room where Hanabi and Hiyashi were. He motioned for Hiyashi and the later sent Hanabi away. Hiyashi didn't like the look on Hizashi's face.

"Dear brother, what is it?" Hiyashi asked. Hizashi just frowned.

When Hinata came back with water, he was surprised to find her Byakugan activated. She handed him the glass and then furrowed her brow. Chouji thanked her and held the glass, not wanting to put anything up to his mouth at the moment. Hinata looked Chouji over.

"Um... Maybe you could use some clean clothes?" Hinata said, looking shy as usual, but this time a bit determined and sad as well.

"Um...y-yeah, that would be nice. I'm sorry for troubling you," he said, and tears brimmed at his eyes.

"Oh! It's no problem!" Hinata reassured and ran off.

"I fear Chouji has been raped."

Hiyashi looked stunned.

"Chouji?" Hiyashi asked. That is when Hinata entered the room.

"Um..." she said. "Can Chouji burrow some clean clothes, Father?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes. Hizashi, go get him some clothes, Hinata, go find Neji. I will have a look at the boy."

"Yes, sir," both Hinata and Hizashi said at the same time.

They went in the direction of their desired objects/person's locations. Hiyashi approached Chouji.

"Chouji. Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he looked the boy over with an activated Byakugan.

"I'm... I'm alive."

He forced a smile and it faded as Hiyashi knelt beside him. Hiyashi took Chouji's hand in his.

"It's alright, Chouji. You don't have to put up a front here. I know you are dating my nephew and I think I know what happened to you. Hizashi is getting you a fresh change of clothing and Hinata has gone to find Neji." Chouji squeezed Hiyashi's hand a bit, and Hiyashi used his other hand to rub the back of Chouji's hand. "They should be back soon." Tears were running down Chouji's face and he fought them. "If you need to cry, it's alright, Chouji," Hiyashi reassured.

Chouji leaned forward a bit and rested his forehead on Hiyashi's shoulder. Hiyashi put one arm around Chouji's back and gently soothed him.

"Brother... I have clothes," Hizashi said, presending the pair with the new clothes.

Chouji looked up at Hiyashi and removed himself from the Hyuga, taking the clothes. The brothers helped Chouji up and led him to the bathroom. Chouji changed by himself as quickly as possible.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Hizashi asked.

"In time..." Hiyashi supplied. Chouji stepped out of the bathroom and again clung to Hiyashi.

Neji threw open the door, successfully putting a hole in the wall from the doorknob, and breaking one of the hinges, the door barely staying on one. Neji was glaring. His expression instantly softened when he saw Chouji. Neji and Chouji ran to each other, embracing. Chouji sobbed into Neji's chest.

"Chouji...Who?" Neji asked, holding his love tight.

"K...Kiba..." Chouji said between sobs.

"Kiba will die. But first, I need to get you to Lady Tsunade," Neji said as Hinata ran in, bracing herself against the door, panting. Neji turned just his head towards her. "Kiba," he said with a snarl.

"K-Kiba-kun?!" Hinata asked, shocked. Neji would not say another word. He picked Chouji up and ran off towards The Hokage building. His father, uncle and Hinata followed.

-----

Asuma realized Shikamaru was asleep and used this chance to slip out from under the boy. He walked to the kitchen, where Shikaku sat, smoking, drinking a bottle of sake.

"Shikaku-san..." Asuma began. Shikaku stood and walked over to Asuma, his cigarette hanging from his mouth, bottle still in hand. "Shikaku? Have you been drinking?" Shikaku slapped Asuma.

"What in the hells would possess you to sleep, let alone fall in love with, my son?" Asuma looked down.

"I don't know." Shikaku pushed Asuma into a chair and hovered over him. He put his hand on Asuma's crotch, making the other man jump. "Wha-"

"Your cock is surely too big for my son," Shikaku said and straddled Asuma.

Shikaku wrapped his arms around Asuma's shoulders. Asuma pulled back, trying to get away without using too much force. Shikaku ground himself against Asuma. Shikaku moved forward and puckered his lips. He was getting too close for Asuma's comfort. Asuma pushed Shikaku back and stood up.

"What are you doing?!" Asuma asked. Shikaku stood up straight and whiped his chin.

"So you're going to be entirely faithful to my son?" Shikaku asked, now appearing as sober as if he'd never touched alcohol.

"Yes! Shikaku! I love Shikamaru!" Asuma said, gesturing for effect.

"I still don't approve of your relationship, but Shikamaru seems very determined to be with you. I won't turn you in, but if I ever... and I mean ever hear as much as a hint that you are hurting him, I will kill you very painfully. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Asuma said and nodded.

"Get out of my sight," Shikaku growled.

Shikaku put the bottle to his lips and took another swig. Asuma quickly walked back to Shikamaru's room.

-----

"Look, Lee, I'm sorry... Ino and I made a promise that until one of us kissed Sasuke, we could only kiss each other for practice. Sorry, ok?"

Lee was absolutely heartbroken. Those words rang in his head over and over. Lee held his head, telling himself not to cry.

"Yo! Fuzzy brows!" Kiba called out. Lee turned to look at him. "What's up, buddy?" Lee just looked at him. "Yo, Earth to Lee," Kiba said, waving his hand in front of Lee's face. Shino held onto Kiba's other hand. "You're standing in the middle of the road!"

Carts and people moved around the three, four if you include the Sasuke that stood a few feet behind Kiba.

"Oh, sorry," he said and started to walk off. Kiba grabbed Lee by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Hey, dude. What is up with you? You are like, the one person I can always count on being cheerful... Get denied by Sakura again? Man, fuck girls! Seriously. Come with me. I have a plan that is fun for all..."

Kiba had a wicked grin which Sasuke mirrored, Shino had no expression on his face. He simply gripped Kiba's hand. Lee shrugged, a sudden change happening in him as he followed Kiba.

"Chouji, wait," Neji said, following Chouji into an alley.

"I'm sorry, Neji," he said, stopping in the middle of the alley, turning around to face his boyfriend.

"It's alright. Do you want to go home?" Neji asked, reaching out and touching Chouji's shoulder.

"No, it's alright. I just wanted to get away from the crowd for a bit. I'm sorry."

"No, really. It's ok," Neji said, wrapping his arms around Chouji's shoulders. Chouji leaned down and gave Neji a soft kiss. A gentle kiss, that both participants thoroughly enjoyed, not wanting to break apart. Neji closed his eyes as did Chouji.

"Well, well, well... What have we here?"

Both boys eyes shot open, heads turning towards the sound of the voice. Kiba stood near the entrance/exit to the alley, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Kiba..." Neji snarled.

One could see his chakra plain as day as he charged at Kiba, but he was intercepted by someone grabbing his wrist and throwing him against the wall. That someone was Sasuke, who stood, smirking. Neji gasped in pain when his back hit the wall.

"He's all yours, Lee!"

Kiba was laughing, looking down at Chouji, not really caring about Neji or Lee or even Sasuke who had Chouji pinned to the ground, his ass in the air, grinding against it as he whimpered. Kiba sat on his haunches and grabbed Chouji's chin between his index finger and thumb. He forced the chubby one to look up at him.

"Damn, you're hot," Kiba said, moving his hand from Chouji's chin to pull him up by his hair. "Where'd you get these clothes?" he asked, playing with the long dark gray sleeve.

"None of your business!" Chouji snapped.

"Ohh, you're getting feisty."

Kiba couldn't stop grinning. He looked back at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke shredded Chouji's pants and spread Chouji's legs, forcing his cock into the chubby one.

"Wanna tell me now?" Kiba asked, gently stroking the other's cheek while holding his head up by his hair.

"Fuck off, Kiba!" he said. Kiba couldn't help but grin bigger.

"I'd watch your mouth unless you want something fat and hard shoved in it." Kiba teasingly unbuttoned his pants right in front of Chouji's face.

"Only if you want it chewed to ribbons!" Kiba took out his cock, throbbing and hard, he held the back of Chouji's head and rubbed his cock against the other's cheek.

"You know it makes me even hornier if you resist..." Kiba said, watching his cock brush against the soft skin of Chouji's cheek. Chouji grimaced in pain as Sasuke was roughly assaulting his ass, grabbing his hips almost painfully. "Look at Neji, Chouji..."

Chouji opened an eye he never realized he closed and looked over at Lee holding Neji against the wall.

"Lee... Get off me," Neji said.

"No," Lee responded.

"What?!" Neji was in shock.

"Not this time, Neji. This time, I win," Lee said.

"Lee..." Neji whispered as Lee ran his fingers through the other's hair.

"You're so pretty, Neji..." Lee said, his lips centimeters from Neji's neck. "I'll never have anyone like you. Pretty girls are mean and pretty guys are always taken..."

"I don't want to hurt you, Lee," Neji said, resting his hands on Lee's arms.

"Your choice," Lee said, reaching his hand into Neji's pants and pulling out, literally ripping the pants off of Neji.

"Lee!" Neji cried out, struggling to get away, but he was held firmly in place.

Lee released his erection from it's spandex confines. Neji's eyes widened as he gasped, realizing what Lee was going to do.

"No... Lee, don't..."

Lee put his hand over Neji's mouth, forcing his head back against the wall, he lifted one of Neji's legs, he spread Neji's ass with his free hand and pushed in the other. Tears began to flow over Neji's cheeks as he struggled. Chouji cried too. Even more so when Kiba grabbed his jawline, forcing his mouth open, shoving his cock inside the other.

"Yeah, you like watching your little boyfriend get fucked, don't you?" Kiba asked, roughly fucking Chouji's mouth.

Chouji looked over at Neji and felt like his heart was being continuously torn from his chest. Neji was bleeding, too. Chouji felt a hand on his side, a very gentle hand. His eyes widened. The gentle hand scared Chouji for some reason. He relaxed when he realized it was Shino. Shino ran his hand down Chouji's stomach and gripped Chouji's cock.

"I am so sorry," Shino whispered right in his ear. "I can't stop him, but at least I can make you feel good..." Shino stroked Chouji and kissed him around Kiba's cock.

"Oh fuck!" Kiba screamed, watching his boyfriend kiss his chubby whore around his cock had almost made him cum. Kiba put his hand in Shino's hair.

"Fuck yes! Baby, oh god, this is so fucking hot. I'm gonna cum..."

Kiba fucked Chouji's mouth harder, one hand in Shino's hair, the other hand in Chouji's. With a loud groan, he blew his load down Chouji's throat, making him cough. Chouji pulled back and Shino whiped off Chouji's face with his sleeve. Shino gently stroked Chouji as Sasuke rammed the chubby one. Chouji shuddered, burying his face in Shino's neck as he came in Shino's hand, clenching around Sasuke, making the boy inside him cum with a groan.

Lee pulled out of Neji, spilling his seed on the other boy. Lee studied Neji for a second, made an angered sound, packed himself up and walked away. Kiba walked over to Neji, who was having a hard time standing. Kiba reached down to Neji's hip and smiled when he realized Neji was trembling. He ran his finger through Lee's semen on Neji's hip and brouth the finger to his lips.

"Huh, Lee eats a lot of vegetables..." Kiba said, grinning.

He slammed one hand into the wall on the left side of Neji's head. Kiba seductively sucked on his finger while glaring at Neji. He moved the finger back down to Neji's hip, he brought it to Neji's lips.

"You should try it."

Neji smacked Kibas hand away. Kiba narrowed his eyes and punched Neji in the stomach. Neji cried out and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Neji!" Chouji cried out. Kiba grabbed Shino's hand and pulled him away from Chouji. Sasuke was already gone.

"Come on, let's leave the whores to do whatever it is they do when alone." Shino gave Chouji a sad look and then left with Kiba.

Neji was trembling.

"God damnit... " Neji said, trying not to cry. Chouji grimaced in pain but forced himself to crawl over to Neji. He put his hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Neji..." Neji broke down into sobs against Chouji.

"I'm sorry Chouji, I know they did so much worse to you, but I can't help it... I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you..."

"Shh, Neji... Just rest for a moment." Neji wrapped his arms around Chouji, resting his head. For some reason it hurt really bad, it was throbbing.

"I know you probably don't want anything near your mouth right now, but... Can I kiss you, Chouji? Please?" Neji asked, looking up.

"Of course." A small smile found it's way through the tears and they pressed their lips together. 'Chouji... I admire your strength.' Neji thought, holding Chouji tight. Chouji pulled back and leaned against the wall. "I'm exhausted..." Chouji said, his eyes barely staying open.

"Rest, Chouji," Neji said as Chouji dozed off. Neji felt the same way. He activated his Byakugan, hoping someone would notice the energy flare and help them. He passed out against Chouji's chest.

-----

AN: Whoo! This fic is getting SO dramatic! Horray for my reviewers! I love you guys! anyone have any suggestions as to what should happen next? Well, review me! Loves!

EN: La la laaaaa...


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

Hizashi came to a stop in the alleyway just a few feet in front of where he was sure he'd felt his son's chakra flare. Hiashi and Hinata were close behind.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata cried out. Hizashi stared in horror and Hiashi almost gagged. Hizashi knelt by Neji who looked up at them with a sleepy smile.

"Father?" he asked, his smile fading as he came back to reality.

"Shh, don't make too many extra movements... We need to get you two to the hospital." Hizashi tried to pull Neji up, but he wouldn't let go of Chouji.

"Nuuhh..." Neji said, clinging tightly to his boyfriend.

"It's ok, Neji. I've got Chouji."

Hiashi hauled Chouji onto his back as soon as Neji released his death grip. Hizashi lifted Neji carefully and the group took off towards the Konoha hospital.

Once there, they were checked in and despite the boys fighting, they were hooked up to machines and various tests were run.

As soon as the boys were settled into beds, same room, mind you, and began to doze, Hiashi left Hinata to guard them and both the elder Hyugas took off in search of the offenders relatives and/or sensei. First, they went to Tsume, Kiba's mother. Because Kiba was the cause of all of this.

Hizashi knocked on the Inuzuka door. Hana answered.

"Hana-san, is Tsume-san home?" Hizashi asked.

Hana raised an eyebrow at his frantic tone and nodded before running off to get her mother. Tsume came to the door, taking long strides, already looking rather irritated. She stopped and stared at the two Hyugas, surprised to see them.

"Hiashi, Hizashi," she greeted. "It has been quite a while. What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry to say, this is not a pleasure visit. It is about your son," Hizashi said, not wanting to look into Tsume's eyes. Tsume put her hand on the door frame and leaned out, looking back and forth between the two men.

"What did Kiba do now?" she asked, raising an eye brow.

"He raped Chouji," Hiashi supplied, as Hizashi seemed to have lost the will to talk. Tsume had lost that ability as well as her eyes bugged and her lips pursed.

"What?" she said, acting as though she hadn't heard them, hoping she hadn't heard right.

"He raped Chouji," Hiashi said again, this time more clear and sternly.

"The Akimichi boy?" she asked, though she seemed calm, the Hyugas new her better. Her hair was bristling and Kuromaru was even cowering in fear around the corner. Hizashi nodded. "I have to go. I will take the proper measures with him. I will come visit Chouji later."

She slammed the door and both Hyugas could hear her mighty roar as she stomped towards Kiba's room.

"KIBA! You're a dead young man!"

Hiyashi and Hizashi nodded to each other as they headed off to find Kakashi-sensei. Both Hyugas had to use their Byakugans to find the elusive pervert. Eventually, they found him sitting in a tree, not far from where Sasuke was training, reading his book.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Hiashi began, landing on the branch beside Kakashi.

"We need to speak with you," Hizashi finished, landing on the other side of the branch, bracing himself against the trunk of the tree.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up, smiling beneath his mask in good humor, but his expression faded as soon as he noticed how serious the Hyugas were. He tucked his book away, looking up at Hiashi. "What is it?" he asked. Both Hyugas knelt.

"Your pupil, Sasuke..." Hizashi began, but could say no more. His true desire was to get to Gai-sensei.

"Participated in a gang rape of Chouji Akimichi," Hiashi finished for him. Kakashi's visible eye went wide and he would have fallen off the tree branch if not for Hiashi righting him.

"You are positive?" Kakashi asked, anger leaking through into his voice.

"Yes, his DNA showed up in the tests," Hiashi said.

"I will see to it that he is punished..." Kakashi stood, cracking his knuckles. "Good day, gentlemen, give my regards to Chouji. Let him know that Sasuke WILL be punished."

Kakashi took off towards Sasuke. Hiashi was about to take off, but he noticed Hizashi holding his face.

"Brother, be strong. For Neji. Especially now. We must go tell Gai-sensei what has happened," Hiashi said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Right," Hizashi said, whiping his tears with the back of his hand. He took off, Hiashi close behind.

A few moments later, they found Miaito Gai, in the training grounds, as usual. He was by himself, training, though it was his proclaimed day off.

"Gai-sensei!" Hizashi cried out, reaching out for the other man. Gai grabbed Hizashi's wrists, but let go when he realized what a mess the other ninja was in.

"Hizashi-san? What is it?" Hiashi stood beside his brother, pulling him back. Hizashi broke out into sobs against his brother's chest. Hiashi stroked his brother's head lovingly. "Hi-Hiashi-san?" Gai asked, looking very confused.

"Gai-sensei... We have something very important we need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Gai asked.

"You see..." Hiashi began. "Well, maybe you should tell him, Hizashi, it was your son after all."

"Did something happen to Neji?! Is he alright?!" Gai asked, almost in shock.

"He will live," Hiashi said. He looked down at his brother, pulling the other away from his chest, he reached up and whiped away his brothers tears. "Tell him, brother."

"L-Lee... He... Raped Neji..." Was all Hizashi could get out before breaking down into sobs again, clinging to his brother's chest. Gai took a step back.

"No..." he said. He took another step back. "No!" Gai was almost shaking. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Imposters! Lee would never do such a thing! He's such a gentle-hearted boy! And he's in love with Sakura! He would never to that!"

"Gai-sensei! Now is not the time to act like that! Go talk to Neji yourself if you don't believe us!" Hiashi said, holding his brother. Hizashi fell to his knees, still clinging to his brother. Gai took off and Hiashi knelt down, holing his brother, trying to soothe him. "Shh, be strong, my brother, be strong."

-----

Back in the hospital, Neji woke. He saw Hinata and gave a weak smile. A cough drew her attention.

"Oh! Neji-nii-san!" Neji tried to sit up. Hinata rushed to his side to aid him. Pain shot up Neji's tailbone into his back and he froze, gasping in pain. Hinata knitted her brow and moved his pillow so he wouldn't have to support himself.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama." Neji cleared his throat again. "Could I have some water?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes! Here!" Hinata took a glass with a straw from the bedside table, handing it to Neji. He took a few sips and cleared his throat again.

"How is Chouji?" he asked.

"H-h-he is fine. He is asleep right now. The doctors want you both to eat something when you wake up..."

"Alright. As long as Chouji is ok..."

-----

After getting her mother for the Hyugas, Hana headed to her room, which just so happened to be across the hall from Kiba's. She heard Kiba chuckle and decided to eavesdrop on his conversation with his little boyfriend.

"Did you see the look on his face? Oh! That was so fucking hot! Especially the part where you kissed him around my-oh my god! I'm getting hard just thinking about it! God, the way he squirmed with Sasuke in him, oh it's always so much hotter when someone isn't willing! Oh, don't get me wrong, I love it when you dominate me, baby..." There was some shuffling, and a soft wet smacking sound. "But god, seeing that hot little piece get raped was so fucking hot..."

Hana's blood boiled. At about that time was when Kiba's mom roared at him.

"Shit."

Tsume burst down the door to find Kiba under Shino, being ravished. Buth fully dressed still.

"You'd better get out of the way Shino, or else you'll get hurt too." Shino stood and moved to the side. "What on earth posessed you to do such a thing?"

"Yeah, really!" Hana added. Tsume punched Kiba and he flew back into Shino's arms.

"Drop him," she demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that," Shino said, creating a sheild of kikai around the two. Tsume roared again and stomped her foot in anger. The bugs cleared and the boys were gone. Tsume was shocked.

"Kuromaru! Come on! We're movin' out! Hana, you come too!"

"Right!" Hana whistled and her dogs were at her heels as she followed her mom and Kuromaru after Kiba.

-----

"Sasuke..." Kakashi hissed from right behind the fore-mentioned ninja.

The raven haired boy spun around to be face-to-face with a very pissed off Kakashi. Sasuke knew instantly that he had to run, and he did, but he didn't get very far. Kakashi pinned him to the ground, holding Sasuke's arms behind his back.

"What in all the hells posessed you to do such a thing? If you were that desperate you should have talked to me. You don't know how Chouji felt. Now tell me, what did you do to him?" Kakashi asked.

"Personally, I don't care how Chouji felt. All I cared about was getting release. And I fucked him in the ass. How else does one guy do another?" Kakashi considered Sasuke's words for a moment.

"How does someone as bratty as you get so hot? You have a very foul mouth. Would you like to experience what Chouji did?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard a zipping sound. Kakashi got off of him.

"Stand and take off your shorts. Bend over against the tree. If you run I will hurt you."

Sasuke did as he was told. He grinned back at his sensei as he watched the older male put on a condom.

"You wouldn't..." Sasuke said with a little chuckle.

"Wanna try me? Did you prepare him or not?"

"Not," Sasuke said, defiantly.

"Bad choice. You could have lied and said you did. I would have known you were lying, but I would have still went easier on you. Oh well. Your loss."

Kakashi savored the moment. He finally had Sasuke bent over ready for him. Kakashi groaned as he thrust in to the tight heat. Sasuke whimpered, but tried to remain defiant.

"Still don't believe me?" Kakashi asked.

He took off his gloves quickly and put his hands on Sasuke's hips. He pulled out of the boy and rammed back in.

"Fuck..." he whispered.

Kakashi ran his hands over Sasuke's stomach and under his shirt. Kakashi ravished Sasuke's soft skin with his fingertips. Kakashi couldn't help but groan, right in Sasuke's ear. He ran his fingertips down's Sasuke's stomach to the inside of the little one's thighs and felt a weeping erection brush against his arm.

"Did he cum, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke couldn't help but moan when Kakashi bit his ear.

"All over himself..." Sasuke groaned out.

"Is that so?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and continued to ruthlessly ram the small boy, grunting, taking the other's erection into his hand, pumping it. A few moments later, Sasuke cried out, his seed shooting all over himself, his shirt and the tree. Kakashi groaned and came as well. He pulled out and rid himself of the condom. He zipped up his pants.

"How did that feel?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke didn't respond quite yet, he was panting against the tree. A moment later, Sasuke looked up at him.

"It felt great," he said.

Kakashi suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Sasuke stood and put his shorts back on, just walking off, leaving Kakashi staring, dumbfounded.

-----

"Lee!" Gai called, rushing towards Lee's apartment. "Lee!" He entered the small apartment through an unlocked window. "Lee!" He grabbed his student by the shoulders and shook him. They were standing in the living room. Lee just looked at him.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Lee, they're saying you raped Neji! Oh, please tell me that isn't true! Please, Lee!" Gai fell to his knees in front of his student and held onto the headband around Lee's waist. Lee looked away. "Oh god..." Gai said and backed away, falling on his ass. He backed up until his back hit the front of the couch. Lee walked towards him. He straddled his teacher.

"What's wrong, Gai-sensei?"

"W-why, Lee?" Gai had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I guess I just couldn't take refusal anymore. Even the best shinobi snap." Gai wrapped his arms around Lee.

"Why you?" he sobbed. "Why?" Lee wrapped his arms around Gai, moving his teachers hair to the side with one hand, Lee bit Gai's neck and suckled on it. Gai continued to sob. "L-Lee... I love you... Why did you have to do this...?"

"I love you too, Gai-sensei..." he said when he was satisfied with the mark he had made on his teacher's neck. Lee grabbed Gai's face and turned it towards him. He planted a kiss on his teacher's lips. A full, passionate, loving kiss that Gai couldn't help but return. When Lee broke the kiss, Gai stared at him.

"Lee..." Lee stood, a kunai in his hand. He took off. Gai was stunned for a second, but soon realized his kunai pouch was open. "Damnit!" He cried out.

He buttoned the pouch and gave chase to Lee, not trusting his student with a weapon at the moment.

-----

Shino and Kiba fled, Kiba's mother hot on their heels. They gave chase for a good two and a half hours, but suddenly, Tsume stopped.

"Why are you stopping, mom?" Hana asked. Tsume growled, looking out at the horizon with an angry expression.

"They've left Konohagakure entirely. They're now in another country. This is no longer our business... This job belongs to another..." she said, walking back in the direction of the village.

-----

"Lee!" Gai called out, chasing his student through out the woods. He refused to let the other get too far ahead.

-----

Sasuke donned his backpack and headed for the village gates, ignoring his entourage of fangirls, bidding farewell to Konoha and all of it's memories, he left.

-----

"Lee! Oh god no, please..." Gai said, approaching a lump of ninja in green spandex. His shoe squished on the ground. It hadn't rained lately, the ground shouldn't be wet. "Oh, no... Lee!"

-----

AN: CLIFFHANGER! NYAH! He he, I'm writing the next chapter today (the 4th) so it will probably be posted within the next few days to see what happens! Oh! It's just getting so sad, nyah! Well, reviews please! Lova y'all!

EN: More spacemarkers...


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I don't own Naruto.

"Oh my god, Lee, please don't..." Gai was a ninja, that much was true. He'd seen many comerades die on the battle field beside him, but this sight was too much for him. He gagged and doubled over, crying, dry heaving. "Lee!" When he got his wits about him he gathered up the bloody boy in his arms, clutching him to his chest. He took in the wounds on Lee's wrists. What would posess such a genius of hard work to do such a thing? He took off towards Konoha hospital.

"Chouji!" Ino cried out, throwing herself over her not-so-plump-anymore friend in the hospital bed. She hugged him with tears in her eyes as Asuma stood behind Shikamaru, both with furrowed brows. Chouji smiled weakly and hugged Ino back. "I didn't think Sasuke was capable of something like that... I'm so sorry, Chouji..." She crawled out of the bed and held his hand.

"I'll be ok... in time. I'm more worried about Neji..." Chouji looked over to the other bed where Tenten and Hinata sat in chairs looking worriedly at the unconscious boy. "He's tired. Poor thing."

"What do you mean 'poor thing'?! You were gangbanged by three guys! He--Oh." She stopped when she realized what a loving stare Chouji was casting in Neji's direction. Ino clutched Chouji's hand. She tried to resist but couldn't. She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. "I'm glad you found someone who is good for you, Chouji-kun. I love you. Like a brother, mind you!" Chouji managed to laugh a bit at this. All of the sudden, the door was thrown open, all of the conscious occupants quickly swiveled their heads around to see Naruto with a couple medical ninja hanging off of him.

"I'm terribly sorry, I'll get him out of here right away." Mitate said, trying to pull Naruto out of the room.

"No, it's alright," Chouji said, "I wanted to see Naruto anyway." Chouji smiled softly. Naruto bounded over to Chouji's bed.

"Chouji..." He said as though in awe. Mitate sighed and closed the door gently. Naruto clutched the sheets beside Chouji. "I'm gonna kill Sasuke..." he whispered. Ino nodded. Both blondes clung tightly to Chouji, unable to help themselves or pry themselves off.

"Thanks guys, but I need to talk to Shikamaru-kun and Asuma-sensei alone if that is alright." Ino and Naruto pulled themselves from Chouji and walked towards the door. They looked back at their friend sadly and left. "Hinata, Tenten, could you two leave for about ten minutes, please? I'm sorry."

"I-It's alright, Chouji-kun! I understand!" Hinata said. Tenten stood without a word and walked out with Hinata.

"Ano, Shikamaru, Asuma...I'm sorry about this." Chouji looked down.

"What do you mean sorry? You couldn't do anything about it!" Shikamaru said, putting his hand on Chouji's shoulder.

"No... I could have... It was all Kiba blackmailing me."

"Blackmail?" Shikamaru asked, positively perplexed. "I know almost everything about you, there is nothing he could blackmail you with..."

"Ah, he caught me... Ano... Watching you two do things in the woods." Chouji hid his face in his hands, letting his growing hair fall over them.

"You were... watching?" Shikamaru asked, a blush spreading across his face.

"Hai... I'm sorry Shikamaru." Chouji looked up, his eyes brimming with tears. "I wouldn't have been put through all of this if I hadn't been... ano... Touching myself," He whispered the last part.

"Chouji..." Shikamaru said, he was stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"Oi, Chouji. You could've just asked us to do stuff for you... We've even got a tape you could barrow." Asuma said, leaning over to ruffle Chouji's hair. "See what being shy does to ya? Don't let this happen to you again." Shikamaru's eyes were wide. Did Asuma just say they'd have sex for Chouji's veiwing pleasure? His blush deepened. Chouji smiled.

"I just needed to get that off my chest. I am so sorry, guys," he said. Shikamaru leaned over Chouji, hugging the other tightly.

"Oi! Kankuro! Open up!" Kiba said, panting. Temari was the one to open the door.

"A mutt and his fleas, what do you guys need?" she asked.

"Hey, Temari! Where's Kankuro? We need a place to stay." Kiba rubbed the back of his head nervously. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Long story." Kiba responded.

"Didn't bring any clothes or supplies with you?" She asked, letting them in, motioning for them to follow.

"No time," Kiba responded.

"When did you leave Konoha? Are you on a mission?" she asked.

"No, not a mission, and we left Konoha about... six hours ago."

"Six hours! Lord Koenma! How did you get here? It's a five hour run non-stop just to Konoha's border!" She was in shock. She had to lean on her fan to support herself.

"We ran. It kinda makes you go a wee bit faster when there are ninja dogs nipping at your heels." Kiba said, they followed her to a guest room.

"Oi, I don't want to get involved with criminals, so if you did something bad, I don't want to know about it. There is peace, I want to keep it. Here's your room. You're lovers, right? Hope so, only one spare bed."

"Would it matter to you if we weren't?"

"Nope," she said.

"Ok, because we are."

"Kiba!" A familliar voice called out. Kiba flipped around.

"Kankuro!" he said. They gave each other a high-five and then embraced.

"It's been forever, Kiba, your cute little tail still sore?" Kankuro asked, playfully squeezing Kiba's ass.

"Woah, woah. I'm taken," Kiba said, pushing back a bit from Kankuro. "But if your nice, Shino might share." Kiba grabbed Shino's arm and nuzzled his lover's shoulder. Kankuro let his eyes wander over Shino. Kankuro was purring as he strode up to the other. Shino had a faint blush coating his cheeks.

"You look as hot as ever... Maybe you should take off your coat, eh?" he asked, as he unbuttoned Shino's collar. "You smell like sweat..." Kankuro said against Shino's neck as he took the Aburame's coat. "Maybe a shower is in order?" Kankuro asked. Shino nodded.

"Alright!" Kiba cheered. Kiba kissed Shino, complete with tongue and everything. Kankuro ground himself against Shino's ass, purring in the others ear.

"No fucking in the hallway!" Temari yelled from her room. The boys giggled, save for Shino, and headed for the showers.

In the shower, Kiba threw Kankuro against the wall and nibbled on the others neck, pinching a wet hard nipple. The cool water was refresing. Kiba took Kankuros erection in hand, Shino wrapped an arm around Kiba, kissing his lovers shoulder blades. Kiba gasped when Shino inserted a finger in him.

"I wanna help..." Kankuro said, reaching behind Kiba, down to his ass, pressing one of his fingers into Kiba beside Shino's. Kiba gasped. He watched as Kankuro and Shino kissed.

"Fuck!" Kiba hissed, his eyes half-lidded, erection straining against Kankuro's thigh. Shino added another finger and scissored his, stretching his lover and forcing his fingers deeper. Kiba grunted into Kankuro's neck where he bit, hard. Kankuro let out a loud moan and bucked against Kiba's hand. Kankuro leaned down and whispered into Kibas ear:

"Stretch me, Kiba. I want you inside me." Kiba whimpered and moved his hand from Kankuro's cock to his tight pucker, forcing a finger inside. Kankuro threw his head back. "Yesss..." he hissed. Kiba pressed another finger in, grunting as Shino pulled his out, as well as Kankuro. Shino pressed his cock into Kiba and Kiba cried out, biting Kankuro again. "Fuck! Kiba, fuck me!" Kiba withdrew his fingers and Kankuro turned around. Kiba entered Kankuro and both gasped. Wet flesh slapped against wet flesh and groans rose from the shower. Kankuro stroked himself, crying out when he came, his seed washed down the drain. Kiba whimpered, leaned back against Shino ans came inside Kankuro, unable to control himself because of the spasming muscles. When Kiba came, Shino forced Kiba's head to the side, kissing his lover as he came inside him.

"Yes!" Kiba broke the kiss to cry out, then shoving his tongue back in Shino's mouth. When everyone one was sated and clean, Kankuro gave them some clean clothes and the lovers snuggled into their bed.

Kankuro chuckled as he watched the two cuddle from the doorway.

"You're a hornball..." Temari said, walking away.

"What? I was just admiring how cute their love is!"

"Sure you were."

"Awwe! Come on!" Temari stuck her tongue out at Kankuro.

"I'm going to bed. Oh, and it's your job to tell Gaara we have permanent company. Get them registered as sand ninja and all that jazz."

"Right.." Kankuro suddenly felt overwhelmed with his duties and grinned. "This oughta be interesting."

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I think it worked well enough. I'm open to suggestions of events to happen. Well, give me reviews! Love! Ja ne.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

Neji sighed.

"I need a clock," he mused. The looked to his left at Chouji. He smiled. Neji then looked out the window on the other side of Chouji's bed. It was semi light out. "Hmm, it's about six, I suppose."

His contemplation of the time and his sleeping boyfriend was broken by the door being quietly opened. Hinata shyly pushed the door open with her right hand, her left in Tenten's right. Hinata looked up at Neji, noticing he was awake.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Neji-nii-san...We didn't wake you, did we?"

"No, you didn't. Mmn... Your hands... You're holding..."

"Oh, um, well, I... I mean we, you see... um..."

Neji smiled at Hinata's inability to speak.

"I'm happy for you," he said with a soft smile. Hinata just blushed. Tenten smiled back.

"H-How are you feeling, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked, not exactly being able to look Neji in the eyes.

"I'm fine. No more pain. I'm hoping I will be able to go home today," he said with a smile. "Chouji's saying he feels good enough to go home too!"

Neji seemed really happy and his good mood was rubbing off on Hinata. She smiled. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Neji said.

The door was pushed open to reveal Gai. He trudged in, eyes downcast.

"Neji..." he said, looking at his student sadly.

"Gai-sensei!" Neji reached his arms out to his teacher, and Gai looked shocked. He embraced Neji anyway.

"How are you feeling, Neji?" Gai asked.

"I'm alright! Why are you looking so sad?" Gai shook his head, letting go of his student.

"Lee feels really bad about what he did... He's on another floor of the hospital... being monitored... He attempted suicide..."

Tenten gasped, Neji and Hinata's eyes bugged.

"Lee-kun..." Tenten whispered. Neji looked down."

"Go..." he said.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"I said go, I need to think. Please."

Tenten, Hinata and Gai left, looking dejected.

After a few minutes of staring at his hands in his lap, Neji decided to get up. He walked over to Chouji's bed and stared at him. He smiled, but barely, running his fingertips over Chouji's cheeks.

"Chouji..." he whispered.

He looked around and climbed into his boyfriend's bed, wrapping his arms around the sleeping boy. Neji snuggled up to his boyfriend and ended up dozing off.

In about an hour, Tsume walked in, very irritated looking, followed by a pissed off Chouza and a strangely silent Kakashi.

Shibi Aburame wasn't far behind. The whole group couldn't help but crack smiles at the adorable display they were presented with.

"I almost don't want to wake them," Kakashi said, his head tilted to the side a bit.

"We should," Tsume said. "Just to tell them what has happened."

Chouza nodded and gently shook his son awake.

"Mnh, uh... Dad?" Chouji said, looking up at his father. Chouza smiled, leaned down and hugged his son.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah! Lots! Can we go home today?... Eh?" Chouji looked confused as he felt a weight on his right side. He looked down and smiled.

"Yes, you can both come home today."

"Good," Chouji said with a smile.

"Chouji, Um... About Kiba..." Tsume began. Chouji frowned and furrowed his brow. "He and Shino escaped to Suna... and we received word that they are registering as ninja there."

Chouji considered these words for a moment. He looked up at Shibi.

"Sh-Shino didn't do anything wrong... O-o-ok?"

"Yes he did!" Chouji heard. He looked down to see Neji clutching his gown, eyes teary. "He didn't stop Kiba! I know Shino is caring, but he didn't stop Kiba from hurting you!" Neji buried his face in Chouji's chest so the others wouldn't see his tears.

"Yes," Shibi said. "As little as I want to admit it, my son was wrong." Chouji frowned again.

"Mmm... Can we go home?" he said, holding Neji.

"Yeah, let's get you guys checked out!" Kakashi said, trying to smile. He found it difficult, seeing as Sasuke was gone.

The adults helped the boys out of bed and they headed to check out. After the boys checked out, Kakashi bid adeiu to them and went back in the hospital, on a lower floor than the previous room, nodding politely to Hinata and Tenten as they walked by, holding hands. Kakashi pushed open the door to Lee's room, frowning deeply when he saw Gai crying by his student's bed. Gai looked up and saw Kakashi, he instantly dried his tears and just sat, looking at the floor off to the side. Kakashi softly closed the door behind him and walked over to Gai. With a surprising amount of strength, Kakashi pulled the bigger man into a hug. Though Gai was sitting, he still did a faceplant into Kakashi's chest.

"Rival, what are you doing?" Gai asked, trying to seem like he wasn't just crying.

"Can't you just call me Kakashi for once?" Gai sighed against Kakashi's chest. "Sasuke is gone."

"What?" Gai asked, looking up.

"He left. I guess he didn't want to be punished for his crimes."

"Lee tried to leave too..." Gai stared at the pale boy in a hospital gown, unconscious on the bed. "Permanently," he added.

"Gai..." Kakashi said, furrowing his brow. "Come on, you need to relax for a bit. Get your mind off things. Let's go get a drink. How's a drinking contest sound, my rival?" Kakashi forced a smile.

"As long as I'm back here by sunrise tomorrow."

Kakashi stared down at the man he was hugging with a very concerned look on his face.

"You're just like a father to him..." Gai furrowed his brow and leaned more into Kakashi. He sighed deeply and returned the other's embrace.

"Let's go," he said, standing.

Gai walked out of the room, and Kakashi followed, but not before stealing a glance at the boy in the bed. Kakashi sighed.

-----

"Shikamaru, let's make a video for Chouji as a 'get well' present. I'm sure it'll make him feel loads better..." Asuma said as he ground himself against his young lover who was currently laying over his teacher's bed. Shikamaru blushed.

"A-alright..."

-----

That night, Chouza agreed to let Neji stay again. In the morning, a blushing Shikamaru presented Chouji with a tape.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji asked in wonder, looking up at his friend.

"It's a get well present from the rest of the team, ok? Um, I have to go. See ya," he said and took off.

"Huh..." Chouji closed the door and went back to his room.

"What was that about?" Neji asked from Chouji's bed.

"I dunno," Chouji responded, closing and locking his door.

He took the video and noticed the handwriting was Ino's. Chouji looked very confused as he popped the tape in his VCR. Chouji sat on the bed, by Neji, who was laying on his stomach, looking at the tv.

When the tape played, they heard a mumbled curse and then both boys jaws dropped. Shikamaru was bound by leather straps, stark naked, a ballgag in his mouth, a blindfold on his eyes, his hair falling out of the ponytail, sporting a hard, dripping erection and a leather cock ring.

Neji stared, confused as hell. Chouji blushed.

The pair watched in awe as Asuma entered the scene. The teacher flipped open a small tube of lube he was holding, squirting a bit onto his fingers. Shikamaru whimpered loud around the ball gag as a finger was pressed into him. A few thrusts with the finger and a second one was added. Shikamaru arched his back, whimpering again, louder this time and squirmed against his binds.

"How does that feel, Shikamaru?" Asuma asked, Shikamaru groaned and his cock twitched in appreciation.

"Why did they give you this?" Neji whispered, eyes glued to the screen.

"Um, I um... I don't know..." Chouji responded.

Both were almost drooling.

With his free hand, Asuma teased Shikamaru's erection, running his finger tip over the wet slit. Shikamaru tried to buck into Asuma's hand, unsuccessfully. The angle the straps were holding Shikamaru's legs at looked almost painful, making the image all the more appealing. Shikamaru's arms were tied behind his back. Asuma leaned down, pressing a third finger into him, roughly jabbing his younger lover with his thick, lubricated fingers, he took Shikamaru's cock into his mouth and Shikamaru arched his back, trying desperately to cry out. Asuma sucked with vigor, licking and nipping, making sure the viewers could see his tongue and teeth and how he was driving Shikamaru mad with pleasure and the pain he felt and not being able to release. Asuma released his young lover's cock from his mouth with a wet 'pop' and took his fingers from him. Shikamaru's body went slack against his binds, but instantly tensed up when Asuma's huge cock pressed against his tight opening.

"Oh my god! Asuma is HUGE!" Neji said, his eye twitching a bit, as though he was scared of the massive cock.

Asuma slowly pressed his cock into Shikamaru, making a show out of it, Shikamaru squirmed and moaned, trying to push back on Asuma. Asuma reached up and pinched Shikamaru's nipple. The sudden pain made Shikamaru clench around Asuma. Asuma groaned. He slowly pulled out and rammed back in to Shikamaru.

"I... I shouldn't be getting off on this..." Chouji whispered.

"Like hell you shouldn't! I'm horny now!" Neji added.

Chouji was shocked at Neji's odd outburst. Neji shyly sat up, reaching over to Chouji, he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips as they continued to watch the video out of the corners of their eyes.

Asuma had removed the ball gag from Shikamaru's mouth and Shikamaru was begging for Asuma to remove the cock ring. Asuma just chuckled and continued to tease Shikamaru's cock with his finger tips.

Neji put his hand on Chouji's chest, gently feeling up his boyfriend. He broke the kiss.

"Chouji... You've lost a lot of weight... You need to start eating again."

"You like my plumpness?" Chouji asked, kissing Neji's cheek.

"I like you either way, but you turn food into chakra, and pretty soon, we're going to have to start training again."

"Ah, yeah."

Chouji gasped when Neji kissed his neck. A couple small suckling bites and Chouji was butter. Neji got in front of Chouji and knelt, pulling up his lover's shirt to blow on his stomach.

"Neji!" Chouji cried out, accidentally looking up at the tv screen, catching a glimpse of Asuma roughly pounding Shikamaru. Neji let Chouji's shirt fall back in place.

"Ah, Chouji-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I... um... touch you down there?" Neji looked cute with a blush across the bridge of his nose. "I mean, I'm not asking you to go all the way or anything because I know it's too soon and--" Chouji silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"It's alright," Chouji said, smiling.

"Ah, um... ok! Then... Could you, um... lift your hips?"

Chouji chuckled and let Neji pull his pants down. When Chouji's erection sprung free of his pajama pants, Neji's eyes widened. Chouji was big for his age. Neji shyly took Chouji's member into his hands, rubbing and stroking softly. His blush deepened when he heard Shikamaru cry out from the tape. Neji gave the hood of Chouji's cock an experimental lick. Chouji gasped and leaned back a bit, fisting his sheets. Neji licked again, this time from the base to tip. Because of Chouji's appreciative sounds, Neji got bolder, taking a few inches of Chouji's cock into his mouth as he stroked the base.

"Oh gods, Neji!" Chouji whimpered.

The gentle tongue felt so good, Chouji could have sworn he'd died and gone to heaven. When he opened his eyes, he saw Asuma rubbing his cock against Shikamaru's, Shikamaru's mouth hanging open, toes curled, whimpering out Asuma's name, begging for release. He decided to look elsewhere.

He looked down at Neji and almost came. The sight of Neji eagerly sucking on him was almost too much to handle. Chouji whimpered.

"Neji..." He lifted his hand and gently stroked Neji's hair. "I'm going to cum if you don't stop..." Neji stopped just long enough to look up and give Chouji a big smile.

"Then cum, Chouji! As long as it feels good!"

Neji went back to sucking, this time with more tongue and more emphasis on bringing Chouji to release. Chouji heard a snap on the video and realized it was Asuma taking off Shikamaru's cock ring. Asuma rubbed his cock against Shikamaru's, who whimpered. Asuma entered him again and stroked Shikamaru roughly.

"Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru cried out, arching his back one last time, cumming all over his and Asuma's chests.

Asuma moaned and thrusted harder into Shikamaru, and soon pulled out, blowing his load all over his little lover. Chouji gasped, he felt one of Neji's teeth catch his erection. Chouji couldn't understand why, but it felt unbearably good. Chouji's cock twitched in Neji's mouth.

"I'm cumming, Neji!" he whispered harshly.

Neji let Chouji's cock out of his mouth and stroked, watching in amazement as Chouji's seed ran down his fingers. Neji shyly brought one of his seed coated fingers to his mouth and gave it a tiny lick. After considering the taste, Neji began to clean his fingers with his tongue. Chouji shuddered. Neji climbed back up on the bed with Chouji and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"What about...?" Chouji asked, referring to the bulge in Neji's shorts.

"Huh?" Neji asked, licking the last of his messy fingers clean.

"Come here..." Chouji said, sitting back on the bed farther, spreading his legs so Neji could sit between them. He did just that. Chouji reached around his lover and ran his hand over Neji's erection through his shorts. "Is it ok if I touch?" Chouji asked.

"Of course!" Neji gasped.

Chouji slipped his hand into Neji's boxers as on the tv, Shikamaru and Asuma kissed, Shikamaru whimpering as Asuma was touching him, and his member rapidly re-hardening. Neji whimpered and clutched Chouji's forearms as his boyfriend gently stroked him.

Asuma freed Shikamaru from his binds, and presented his kneeling lover with a large cock in his face. Shikamaru whined and happily took the large member into his mouth.

Neji whimpered and closed his eyes. The sight was just too much for him. He leaned his head back against Chouji's shoulder and whimpered, bucking into his lover's hand.

"Ch-...Chouji!" he cried out, clutching tightly to his boyfriend.

"Go ahead and cum, love," Chouji whispered in Neji's ear.

Neji couldn't help it. The way Chouji had said that-- his body when rigid and with a loud whimper, spilled his seed in Chouji's hand and on his boxers.

As the two calmed down, they watched Shikamaru pump his own hardened member as he orally pleased Asuma. Shikamaru came, shuddering, on the floor of what looked to be Asuma's bedroom. Asuma pulling his cock from Shikamaru's mouth, cumming on his willing lover, Shikamaru sticking his tongue out in a failed attempt to catch Asuma's seed, which splattered all over his face. The tape cut out for a second and Chouji, though a little irritated by it, got up to turn it off. All of the sudden, another image came on. Shikamaru and Asuma were fully dressed, standing by Asuma's bed.

"Hey, Chouji! Neji! Anyone else who sees this! Um, yeah, I um... This is mine and Asuma's special gift for you!" Shikamaru said. A muffled angry voice was heard off to the side. "Oh, yeah, and uh... Ino videotaped."

Ino turned the camera on herself and stuck her tongue out, holding up a peace sign. She held the camera so that she was in the picture too.

"Feel better soon, you guys!" they all said at once. Chouji smiled and turned off the tape. Neji went back to bed, laying his head on a pillow.

"Cuddle with me," Neji said, smiling. Chouji gave his own smile and joined his boyfriend, putting an arm over him. Neji snuggled into Chouji's chest, and even though it was about eleven in the morning, they went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Suna, Kiba and Shino returned from their first mission as Sand ninja.

"Things sure are different here!" Kiba said, walking into the living quarters they shared with the sand siblings.

"Shoes off!" Temari yelled as soon as they walked in the door.

"Damn, ya got me!" Kiba said, holding his hands up. He kicked off his shoes, none too gracefully and Shino politely took his off and sat them by the door.

"How about helping me set the table for dinner?" Temari asked.

"I will," Shino offered.

"Thanks," Temari said, and the two went to the kitchen. Kiba bound off to Kankuro's room.

"Kanky!" Kiba cried, jumping on the other boy. "How about You me and Shino have another one of those fun romps after dinner, huh? Huh? Huh?" Kiba said, bouncing up and down, on Kankuro's bed.

"One one condition," Kankuro said, pushing Kiba back a bit.

"Whassat?" Kiba asked.

"You never call me Kanky again."

-----

AN: Whee! Yet another chapter! I GOT A HOLOGRAPHIC SHINO TODAY! Eee! From the new Naruto pack: Eternal rivalry. My second shiny Shino! fangirl squeal My first shiny Shino is the vanilla one from the first pack. So, what do you guys think about my weird yuri couple? lol I need two straigt ninjas to reproduce... but it's so much hotter if they're all gay! . (There's waffle in 'em! YOU'RE LYING!) so anyway... [inside joke...Mel-chan will get it if she reads this. Oh! Much love to my editor-woman! squee! It's almost two in the morning right now and I'm tired as fck!!! So, give me reviews. (though I don't know what the time has to do with reviews) LOVE! Ja ne!

EN: Reviews are teh love, that's what they are...


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I don't own Naruto.

"Two years, Naruto," Sakura said, looking at him with a fond look in her eyes. "I've missed you."

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan!" When he responded like that she got angry.

"Don't 'Oh, hey Sakura' me! It's be two years, you moron!" She punched him in the head and he made a comical expression. "You've missed so much! You missed Chouji proposing to Neji!"

He looked up at her with an expression of awe.

"You missed Gai collapsing in front of everyone too... Good thing Kakashi-sensei was there. I think they're together now. Which is good for Gai-sensei." Naruto looked shocked.

"And what about Lee? Anything about Kiba or Sasuke?" Venom dripped from Naruto's lips at those last two names. Sakura just stared at him for a moment, it was her turn to be in shock. Then she smiled.

"That's the Naruto I know! Let's get lunch, I'll tell you about everything that's happened while you were gone and you can tell me about your training journey." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him off towards the ramen shop. Poor boy, he had no say in the matter.

While Naruto stuffed his face, Sakura explained everything else that had happened while he was gone.

"No signs of Sasuke.. Ugh, I can't believe I ever liked him, I mean, he was cool and all before he became a rapist..." she said and scowled. "Hinata and Tenten are together, that's the shock of the century." Sakura put some food in her mouth and chewed politely as Naruto scarfed down his second bowl of ramen. "Mmm!" Sakura hummed as she swallowed her food as though she'd just remembered something important. "Neji is a jounin!" she said, excitedly, looking at Naruto.

"No way!" he said.

"Yes! Oh my god, he is!"

Naruto blinked a few times and scarfed down more food.

"Naruto?" The two heard and turned their heads to see Kakashi enter the shop and smile.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto jumped up and hugged his teacher. Kakashi laughed a bit. "Are you with Gai-sensei?" he asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi sweatdropped and put his hand to his chin, his student still clinging to him.

"Well, ah, Naruto... that's complicated..." he said.

"So you're fuck buddies?" Naruto asked, sounding innocent enough. Sakura fell to the ground, stunned and then laughed as Kakashi stared down at his pupil in awe. "Um..." He let go of his teacher and pulled a book out of his shuriken pouch. "Book!" he said holding up the new Icha Icha for Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes turned to hearts and he took the book. Naruto used this as a diversion and leaned over, kissing Sakura's cheek. She blushed and he ran away.

"I'm with Ino, you ass!" she yelled after him. He waved as he ran off.

There was a knock at Chouji's door. Chouza answered. Naruto waved excitedly.

"Chouji home?" he asked, looking up with big innocent eyes, though he had matured a lot.

"Yeah... One second." Chouza couldn't help but smile. "Chouji!" he bellowed, calling to his son.

"Yeah?" Chouji said, walking around the corner, he saw Naruto and his eyes widened. "Oh my god, Neji! Come here, Naruto's back!" Neji was instantly by Chouji's side and the two teens rushed to and embraced their blonde friend.

"Naruto..." Neji said.

"So, you two are engaged? Way to go!" Both boys blushed. "So when's the wedding?"

"After we both turn eighteen," Neji said, shyly.

"It's so good to know you guys are ok... I trained really hard, and I'm going to hurt Sasuke and Kiba really bad, ok?" Naruto said. Chouji nodded.

"Thank you..." he said.

Naruto reluctantly let go of his friends.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you guys again soon, ok?" Both nodded. "Bye Chouji, Neji! Chouza-san!" Chouza smiled, waved back and shut the door. A giggling Neji and a blushing Chouji ran off back to their now shared room.

Neji lay on the bed in a very seductive pose.

"Choujiiiii..." he whined, lifting his shirt. Chouji shut and locked the door, climbing on top of his boyfriend to kiss the skin he'd exposed.

"What is it, love?" Chouji asked.

"I want you," Neji whispered, putting his arms around Chouji's neck. Chouji was instantly turned on. He gasped.

"But Neji..." Chouji looked worriedly at his boyfriend. "Are you sure you..." He was silenced by Neji's finger.

"It's been two years, Chouji. We shouldn't be afraid anymore. Take me," Neji said before pulling Chouji down into a kiss, pressing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, earning a soft moan from the other, feeling an erection dig into his thigh. Chouji broke the kiss to gasp for air. His hands went under Neji's shirt and Neji let out a small, breathy moan of his own, closing his eyes, turning his head to the side. Chouji ran his hands over Neji's skin before tugging on the shirt. Neji knew exactly what Chouji wanted so he lifted himself enough to let the other remove his shirt. Chouji wasted no time and kissed Neji's neck. They rubbed against each other, a chorus of quiet moans rising from the two.

"Neji..." Chouji moaned, sitting back to tug at his boyfriend pants. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Neji said, standing up pulling Chouji with him. Neji took off his own pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Neji reached over to pull off Chouji's shirt. He reached down to the button of Chouji's pants. A dash of pink skirted across Chouji's face. Neji helped his love out of his pants. The two love birds, clad only in boxers, ground against each other, clinging tightly to one another. Chouji gasped when he felt Neji's hands slip under the waist band of his boxers in the back.

"Neji!"

"Chouji..." Neji said, pulling down his lovers underwear. No matter how many times he saw it, Neji always stared. His lover was well endowed. Neji licked his lips and Chouji turned his head away. Chouji looked back to see Neji now laying on their bed, legs spread in a very... very enticing pose. Neji ran his fingers over his erection with one hand, and with the other teased his entrance. Chouji blushed redder. He climbed back on the bed and was presented with a tube of lubricant. Chouji leaned over him, and Neji helped Chouji uncap the bottle and squirt a little onto Chouji's fingers. Chouji leaned in close.

"Are you sure? Last chance to back out."

"I'm sure," Neji said, urging his lover to touch him. "Stretch me, please..." Neji begged.

Chouji shivered and pressed a well lubricated finger against the tight pucker. Neji gasped when Chouji pressed it in. The finger wriggled, and soon, another one joined it. A third finger had Neji arching his back off the bed.

"Are you alright?" Chouji asked, gently massaging Neji's shoulder with his free hand.

"Oh, yes! Chouji..." Neji struggled to look at Chouji, but somehow managed. The look of pure lust in Neji's eyes almost made Chouji cum right there just from the fact that Neji desired to have him like that. "Chouji..." Neji whined. Chouji roughly jammed his fingers into Neji who threw his head back and bit his lip, trying not to cry out. As he arched his back, he settled on a low, quiet moan. "More, Chouji. Not your fingers. Make love to me, please..." Chouji couldn't hold back this time. He pulled his fingers out and lifted Neji's hips, thrusting into his now lover. "Chouji!" Neji couldn't help but be loud. Chouji silenced him with a kiss, pouring out all of his emotion: the love of the past two years he'd shared with Neji, and the excitement of bringing their bodies this close and the agony of not being able to move, and Neji felt it all, returning it with the same vigor, his hips bucking, signaling to Chouji he was ready. Chouji sat up a rythm, breaking the kiss, they both gasped for air.

"Neji..." Chouji whispered.

"Chouji!" Neji whispered back, fisting one hand in his lover's hair. A moment of rationality took over Neji and he pulled the blanket over them...Or at least, half way over them, which was how far he'd gotten when Chouji found his prostate. Both hands went to his lover's hair and he arched his back, whimpering and begging without words. Chouji soothed him with soft kisses, gently nibbling on his lover's neck. He took Neji's cock into his hand and stroked. Neji whined and whimpered, bucking back against Chouji and into his hand, clutching tightly to his lover's mane. "Chouji... I'm going to cum..."

"Me too, love," Chouji whispered and took Neji's lips in a soul-searing kiss. Tongues danced against each other almost angrily as Neji moaned into Chouji's mouth, releasing in his lover's hand. Chouji followed shortly, breaking the kiss, a small moan signifying his release inside his lover. They panted, still connected, clinging tightly to each other for a few moments. Chouji lay on his side by Neji who quickly cuddled into him. Neji pulled the blanket up a little bit more as Chouji reached over to his bedside stand and turned a fan on. Neji whiped a bead of sweat from his lovers forehead and pushed his hair back behind his ear.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Chouji said, wrapping his arms around Neji. The two fell into the most peaceful slumber they'd ever had in their lives.

AN: Eh heh heh heh... Sorry this chapter took so long to upload, and my editers computer broke down or something so, I took, like, a mini-vacation... With this little voice whispering in my ear, begging for SMUT the whole time. -- I'm destined to be a porn writer! -cries- Oh well, people love me for my porn... so... Review me!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

"Two years, you guys!" Temari said, cheerfully, a bit of a blush across her face as she handed Shino a bottle and blew a party whistle.

The whole Sand Estate was decorated to celebrate Shino and Kiba's two year anniversary in Suna. Streamers, balloons, banners, confetti, the whole nine yards. There were even drinks passed around. Shino was dressed like a Sand ninja, cloth on his head and everything, Kiba, not so much. He ran around shirtless most of the time, only putting one on for special events, this not being one of them. Kiba had gotten really tan over the two years in Suna, Shino staying the same pale white. Shino nodded in thanks to the drunk Temari and uncapped his drink, taking a swig. Kankuro and Kiba were drunk, and already losing their clothing as Gaara walked up to Shino and his sister, giving a soft smile and shaking his head.

"Kiba really is a bad influence on my brother," he said.

Shino nodded as Gaara sipped his own drink. Temari gulped down the rest of hers and carefully set the bottle on the floor, almost falling over, before righting herself and slapping Gaara on the back.

"Loosen up, nii-chan!" she said with a sloppy grin as Gaara fell forward, Shino barely catching him. "Kankuro-chan is having fun!"

"'Chan?'" Gaara and Shino whispered at the same time, looking at each other, giving a light chuckle.

The three that socialized quickly turned their heads when Kiba howled, the scene making the three have to hold their faces to keep from laughing, yes, even Gaara and Shino. Temari burst out laughing, along with a few other sand nin who had been invited to the party. A kunai was stuck in Kiba's barely boxer clad ass.

"This isn't what I meant by 'pin my tail!'"

Kiba was blushing and pouting as Kankuro drunkenly just pulled the kunai from his friend's ass cheek.

"Sorry, man. I can kiss it better."

Kankuro wrapped his arms around Kiba. Kiba weakly pushed out of the embrace.

"Not without Shino!" Shino blushed upon hearing this.

"That's my que," Shino said, walking off.

-----

Chouza Akimichi was rummaging through some old videotapes and found one labled in a style of writing similar to Inoichi's.

"'Get well soon?' I don't remember this one," he said, and placed the tape in his VCR. His jaw dropped when he saw the contents of the tape.

In a matter of minutes, Chouza stood at Shikaku's doorstep tape in hand. He knocked on the door. Shikaku threw open the door with a grin, lacing his arms around the shoulders of who ever was there.

"Shikaku-san?"

"You're not Yoshino!" Shikaku pulled back, examining his friend. "Still fun to hug!" He threw his arms around the man's shoulders, and Chouza realized when something hard and bottle-shaped brushed his back that Shikaku had been and was still drinking.

"Shikaku-san, I have something to show you..."

"Whassat, Chouza-kuuuun?" Shikaku asked, smiling happily, his eyes half-open, staring lovingly at his friend.

"It's a video."

Chouza stepped away from his friend's embrace and walked over to where he knew the Nara VCR to be, under the TV in front of the livingroom sofa. Shikaku pouted, but smiled when he considered what could be on this tape.

"Is it... pooooorn?" he asked.

"Not the kind you'll want to see," Chouza responded as he pressed the play button.

"What kind of porn will I not want to seeee?" he said as he threw himself on the couch, watching the fuzz, waiting for the 'action' to start. Chouza sat by him.

Shikaku stared. It took him a moment to realize what was playing, but when he did, anyone in the immediate vicinity could feel his chakra flare. There was a shattering sound and blood dripped from Shikaku's now bottleless hand. Shikaku stood and in rage, flipped over the coffee table, spilling it's contents everywhere. Chouza stood as well as Shikaku left the house.

"Wait! Shikaku-san!"

Chouza called out. But his cries fell on deaf ears as Shikaku took off running. Chouza gave chase, but could not keep up with his friend and former teammate.

Not more than five minutes later, the door to Asuma's house was kicked in, and Asuma rushed to the front room to see what the commotion was. Shikaku punched Asuma the second he was within range. Asuma fell to the floor and quickly scuttled away.

"Shikaku-san! What is going on?!" he asked, trying to keep his distance from the enraged Nara.

"Do you remember what I said about hurting my son?" Shikaku took a step closer to Asuma, who stepped back. Shikaku repeated this action until he had Asuma against a wall.

"Yes, I remember, Shikaku-san."

Shikaku grabbed a fistfull of Asuma's hair and pulled it until the two were face to face, mere centimeters apart.

"Then why didn't you listen?" Shikaku spat.

"What do you mean Shikaku-san?" Asuma asked, wincing in pain.

"Recall a video?" Shikaku asked.

Asuma's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. Shikaku punched Asuma in the gut. Asuma gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. Shikaku threw the teacher to the ground and straddled him.

"You are one sick fuck, Asuma-sensei," Shikaku said then punched Asuma in the face.

Asuma grabbed Shikaku's wrist and held it away from him, but another fist assaulted his face. Asuma accidentally let go of the wrist and he was now being assaulted by both of the hands of an angry father.

"I'm going to make sure this is as painful as possible..."

Asuma groaned. Someone grabbed Shikaku from behind, only to be slapped off. Bitch-slapped, right in the face. Asuma threw Shikaku off of him and drew up his savior in his arms. His young lover, Shikamaru.

"Are you alright?" Asuma asked, cradling Shikamaru.

"It hurt..." Shikamaru said, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Asuma held Shikamaru. Shikaku stood and looked at the two, snarling.

"You're dead, Asuma Sarutobi," Shikaku growled before turning to leave.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"He found one of our tapes," Asuma said.

Shikamaru knitted his brow and leaned into Asuma's embrace.

"I love you, Asuma-sensei."

"I love you too, Shikamaru."

-----

That night, after the anniversary party for Kiba and Shino, the two retired to their room. Shino put his hand to his face and chuckled.

"Whats funny, Shino?" Kiba asked, looking curious.

It was rare that his lover would do something of the sort. Shino laughed harder.

"Shino?"

Soon, the Aburame's laughs turned into sobs and he flung his glasses aside, crying into his hands. Kiba rushed to Shino's side, though a bit scared of this sudden outburst. He put his hand on Shino's shoulder.

With a surprising amount of strength, Shino pulled his lover to him. Kiba let out a startled gasp and Shino's tongue invaded his mouth before their lips even touched. Shino groped the man on top of him desperately, trying to pull the other as close as humanly possible. With a short breathy moan, Kiba pulled away, placing his hand on Shino's chest. He sat up a little bit and looked at his lover who stared at him, confusion filling his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked.

"I need you, Kiba," Shino said, he too sitting up, crawling on top of his lover.

"Please," Shino whispered, clutching Kiba to him. "Anything you want. Have me anyway you want. Think back to your sickest, most horrible, dirtiest fantasy and I will fufil it tonight."

He rubbed against Kiba and nibbled on his ear. Kiba whimpered.

"Shino... Love. Are you drunk?" Kiba asked, rubbing against Shino a bit, unable to resist.

"Please, Kiba, I need you."

When Kiba's eyes met Shino's, he noticed tears brimming in the other's eyes.

"No, not when you're on the verge of crying, I can't."

Kiba made to stand up, but Shino clung to him.

"Please have me, Kiba. I need to know you need me. I need to know you want me. Fuck me. Please."

Shino drew out the last word, begging. Kiba froze.

"You want me to t-take you?" Kiba asked.

Shino groped at Kiba's achingly hard cock through the other's pants.

"Yes," he hissed.

"I-...I..."

Kiba was at a loss for words. He threw Shino back on the bed and attacked his neck with hungry kisses as he unzipped Shino's chunin vest. He threw the vest aside and pretty much tore the pants off his lover. As Kiba divested himself of the rest of his clothes, Shino took off his boxers, throwing them wherever the landed. Shino sucked on his fingers and Kiba watched with wide eyes, licking his lips to wet them, borderline mimicking Shino's tongue. Kiba stared, his cock throbbing violently, he fought off the urge to touch himself as he watched his lover press one throughly wet finger into himself.

"K--Kiba..." Shino whispered, spreading his legs further, pressing another finger into himself. His other hand went behind himself, cupping his own ass cheek.

Hearing his name like that went straight to Kiba's cock. Not taking his eyes off the hot display before him, he searched the bedside stand for a tube of lube. Shino groaned, pressing a third finger into himself.

"Kiba, take me now. Please!" Shino begged, withdrawing his fingers from himself just as Kiba had lubed up his cock.

Kiba positioned himself at his lover's entrance. Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba, who did the same to his lover. Kiba thrust in and took Shino's lips in a firey hot kiss. He could feel Shino's hard cock twitch against his stomach. Kiba pulled out almost all the way and moved his and his lover's bodies so that they were sitting up, Shino riding Kiba. Their bodies fell against each other so perfectly, Shino crying out when he impaled himself on Kiba's shaft. A moment of riding and Shino gave in, leaning his head on Kiba's shoulder, trembling, tears running down his face.

"I... I can't ride anymore, please, Kiba... "

Kiba flipped Shino back onto the bed, ramming him roughly. Shino cried out, clutching to Kiba, digging his fingernails into his lover's back.

"You've never been this vocal before..." Kiba whispered in his lover's ear.

Shino bit his lip to try and keep from crying out again. Kiba changed the angle and thrust hard, you could hear the cry building in Shino's throat before being released.

"But I like it. You have a beautiful voice."

Shino buried his face in Kiba's neck. Kiba took his lover's cock in his hand, smearing pre-cum over the head and stroking. Shino moaned loud and threw his head back, clutching Kiba's arms.

"Kiba!" he gasped. "Oh fuck..." A whisper. A few seconds of panting and then--

"Kiba!" Shino screamed, drawing it out as he released his seed over his and his lover's stomachs and chests. Kiba leaned down to lick Shino's nipple clean of his own semen as he continued to roughly pound into his lover.

"Say my name again." But Shino couldn't speak at the moment. "Say it!" Kiba demanded.

"K-Kiba..." Shino whimpered.

"Louder."

"Fuck! Kiba! I love you!" Shino screamed, whimpering.

Kiba shuddered and moaned, taking his lover's lips in a rough kiss as his body spasmed and he released his seed inside Shino. Kiba slipped from his lover but the kiss continued. Shino was hard again. The two broke their kiss and stared at each other, loving, lustful gazes, panting, sweat drenched bodies barely touching. Kiba backed up and lay between Shino's legs, taking his lovers cock in his mouth, sucking vigorously. Shino cried out and threw his head back again.

"Kiba!" Shino cried out. He whimpered as he thrust into his lover's mouth.

Kiba touched himself, his cock still sensitive from his orgasm a minute prior. Shino bucked and arched his back whimpering loud, biting his own finger, his other hand fisted in the sheets.

"Kiba! Please!" Shino begged, arching his back further, and, as Kiba looked up at him, pinching his own nipple, crying out, making Kiba moan around the cock in his mouth.

Kiba came in his hand, sucking harder, bringing his beloved to yet another euphoric release. When he released, Shino cried out one last time, keening his lovers name. It was the most beautiful sound Kiba had ever heard, making him draw back and watch his lover, the last remnants of Shino's release spilling on his face. After a moment of staring at the beautiful man he loved panting on the bed, Kiba quickly whiped his face off and drew his lover into his arms.

"I don't tell you I love you enough," Kiba said, nuzzling Shino's shoulder. Shino smiled and leaned into his lover.

"I love you too."

While this was happening, out in the livingroom, Temari and Kankuro were playing some video game. When they heard Shino's first cry they both turned towards the direction of the noise.

"Was that Shino?" Temari asked.

"I think so," Kankuro responded.

After the second cry, they knew exactly what was happening and blushes spread across both their faces.

"Why are you blushing?" Temari asked.

"I've never heard Shino that vocal before."

"Oh," Temari said looking back at the screen. Her eye twitched.

"You asshole!" she said, playfully punching her brother.

"Hey, you're the one who got distracted!"

Temari muttered something about brothers that cheat at video games and stood up, walking off to her room, trying to clear any bad images of the two rather loud lovers she had in her mind.

"What was that about, Shino?" Kiba asked as he cuddled into his lover, holding him from behind.

"It's nothing," Shino said with a slight blush.

"No, come on! Tell me!" Kiba whined.

"I just miss my father is all," Shino said quietly. Kiba let his chuckle slip. "Fine, be that way you ass!" Shino pushed Kiba off of him and pouted.

"Noooo! I love you Shino! I think it's cute!"

Shino let Kiba embrace him again, and tilted his head to the side so his lover could nuzzle his neck.

"We'll sneak back into Konoha so you can visit him next week, ok?"

"Thank you, Kiba."

"No problem, love."

Shino smiled and the two fell asleep together.

-----

AN: This chapter feels long... and OH YES! Hot Kiba on Shino! -purring- My Shino... he he he. ANYWAYS enough of my fangirlish obsessing! This story is about to get INTENSE!!! In a couple chapters (not sure when) I will be introducing another one of my favorite charecters! Can't you see me grinning evilly? Pretty soon, I might start a series of fanarts on this fic. I PROMISE the next chapter will have some HOT AsuShika action, but I had to get down this idea for Shino and Kiba (Not to mention I couldn't think of what Asu Shika would do)... but now I has ideas! I love you editor-chan! And I love all my reader faithfulls! Thanks everyone and review!

EN: Intense indeed...


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I don't own Naruto, and this chapter opens with a sex scene.

"Asuma-sensei..." Shikamaru breathed against his lover's neck as he clung to the taller man, shyly looking up at the other.

"Shikamaru..." Asuma said in response, pulling the other back to look at him.

"I love you," Shikamaru said before leaning up and forward to take Asuma's lips in a kiss.

Asuma's eyes widened for a second before he closed them and returned the kiss. Shikamaru put his hands under Asuma's shirt and lifted it, feeling the strong muscles of his lover's chest, letting out a tiny moan. Asuma gently pushed his smaller lover back and rid himself of his shirt, crawling on top of his lover, kissing him again. Shikamaru clung to Asuma, breaking their kiss to let out a startled and pleased gasp when Asuma cupped his crotch, kneading a little.

"Shikamaru...Do you want me?" Asuma asked, breathing right into Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru moaned and loud.

"Yes..." Shikamaru said, eyes half-lidded.

"We can't do this right here, the door is wide open..." Asuma whispered before nipping at Shikamaru's neck. Asuma started to move to at least attempt closing the broken door but he was held firmly in place by Shikamaru.

"No, Asuma-sensei... Please. I need you now."

When Asuma looked down at Shikamaru, he was surprised by the amount of pure lust and the expression of need across his features. Clutching his arms, back arched, trying to get closer, lips ever so slightly parted, awaiting a kiss, eyes half-lidded, teary, needy, horny. Asuma couldn't deny him for another second.

He took his lover's lips in a kiss as he unzipped his vest, pulling if from him, needing to break the kiss to remove the shirt beneath.

Shikamaru wasted no time, sitting up, reaching down to unbutton his lover's pants. Asuma chuckled softly and placed his hands over Shikamaru's, pulling them back, pushing Shikamaru back to the floor. Asuma used one hand to hold both of Shikamaru's wrists above his head.

"Asuma-sensei!" he cried out, begging. Asuma used his other hand to unbutton and unzip his own pants, taking them off, way too slowly for Shikamaru.

When Shikamaru saw his sensei's erection, he licked his lips hungrily. Asuma unbuttoned Shikamaru's pants, and gasped when his pants were pulled down, cool air against his shaft. Shikamaru gasped again, louder when Asuma took his lover's erection into his hand and began to stroke. Shikamaru closed his eyes and let his head roll to the side, bucking into Asuma's hand. Shikamaru opened his eyes when the hand left his wrists only to close his eyes and throw his head back, crying out in pleasure when Asuma took his cock in his mouth and sucked with a lot of emphasis on using his tongue. Shikamaru fisted his hands in his teacher's hair, bucking, whimpering.

Shikamaru whined when Asuma stopped sucking and let his hands fall from his sensei's hair, but drew in a sharp breath when his lover crawled on top of him, looming over him, looking down at him with a look of lust like he'd never seen before. In a second, Shikamaru's hands were back above his head and his neck was being bitten, making Shikamaru cry out.

"Oh, fuck... Asuma-sensei...Please..." Asuma groaned against Shikamaru's neck.

"You know I love hearing you beg..."

Asuma rubbed his erection against Shikamaru's earning himself a pleasured gasp. Shikamaru pouted and jerked his hips trying to create more friction. Asuma moved further up Shikamaru's body, positioning Shikamaru's cock at his entrance. Shikamaru gasped when he realized what was happening. When he felt Asuma's tightness surround him, he groaned, clenching his hands in fists, trying hard not to move.

"Oh, Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma groaned from on top of him. Shikamaru arched his back a bit and curled his toes to keep from bucking.

Asuma lifted himself and pressed back down on Shikamaru. Shikamaru moaned and gave up on not moving. He began squirming and bucking, whining, desperately wanting to bite something. Asuma's lips gently brushed his and he took this opportunity to bite Asuma's lip. Asuma groaned and his ass clenched around him. Shikamaru whimpered and bucked again. Asuma bit back. Shikamaru cried out, closing his eyes tight, bucking wildly, cumming inside Asuma.

When Shikamaru settled down to a soft pant, Asuma got off of him, whiping his lip, realizing it was bleeding.

"You bite hard," he told Shikamaru, who gave him a lazy grin.

"Sorry," he said.

"Liar," Asuma said, letting go of his lover's wrists, grabbing the other's legs, lifting them and putting them over his shoulders. Asuma pressed one finger into Shikamaru, who cried out.

"Just take me!"

Asuma pulled his finger out.

"If you insist..."

There was a hint of a chuckle in his voice. Asuma pushed Shikamaru's legs back until his knees touched his shoulders. He pressed the head of his cock against Shikamaru's entrance.

"Ya know, you're really hot like that..."

"Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru pretty much screamed.

"Alright, alright."

When Asuma thrust into Shikamaru, Shikamaru cried out in appreciation. Asuma gasped at how tight his lover was and let Shikamaru's legs fall and wrap around his waist.

"Shikamaru... That almost made me cum..." Asuma groaned right into Shikamaru's ear.

"Asuma-sensei... bite me. Hard, please..." Shikamaru was begging again. Asuma couldn't resist. He lifted Shikamaru's legs again, back over his shoulders and bit Shikamaru's inner thigh. Shikamaru cried out and Asuma gasped as Shikamaru's muscles spasmed around him.

"Oh, god, Shikamaru... I'm cumming," Asuma whispered as he pounded Shikamaru into the floor. Asuma groaned loud when his cock twitched inside his small lover, filling said ninja with his seed.

A few moments later, Asuma slipped from Shikamaru and laid by him on the floor, holding him close, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Shikamaru."

"I love you too," Shikamaru said, clinging to his teacher, almost afraid to let go.

In Suna, the Sand siblings were bidding their temporary farewell to Shino and Kiba. Temari hugged Shino.

"Don't get caught, I don't want to have to come for you two. Seriously, I feel like you guys are brothers of mine now."

Shino blushed at this display as Kiba pulled him away from her.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be fine. We're only going to be there for a day."

Kiba pulled on Shino's arm and the two started to walk away.

"Bye guys!" Kiba yelled, waving.

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru whispered, teasing the younger man's ear with his tongue. Kabuto gasped and shivered, leaning back into Orochimaru.

"Y-yes, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said, tilting his head to the side as the snake sannin's tongue tickled his neck.

"You should come watch Sasuke train with me so you can see the beautiful body that is going to be fucking you into the matress one of these days..." Orochimaru whispered, snaking one of his arms around Kabuto's waist to rub him through his pants, at the same time, grinding his erection against Kabuto's ass.

"O-Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto breathed, bucking into his master's hand. Kabuto tensed when Orochimaru gently scraped his sharp teeth over Kabuto's neck.

The door to the room was thrown open, and as soon as the sound of the doornknob moving reached the rooms occupant's ears, they spread apart. Saskue stormed in and looked at Kabuto, scoffing at the slight blush that coated his face. He looked at Orochimaru and then walked past the two to his quarters.

When The traveling lovers reached Konoha's gates, they had to find a way around the guards, even though they were dozing, they didn't want to take any risks. They scaled the wall and made for Shino's old home.

When they got there, the two stood in the backyard, by Shibi's bedroom window. Kiba embraced Shino, who was on the verge of tears.

"I love you, Shino. Take your time. Meet me where we entered the village when you are done, alright?" Kiba said.

Shino nodded and broke into his former home. Kiba took off to find some old friends.

In a matter of minutes, he found Lee. Kiba grinned. Lee was at the training grounds like always.

"Lee!" he called out. Lee simply turned to look at him. "Hey buddy! It's been a while." Lee just nodded. "How've you been?" he asked.

Lee just sighed. Kiba noted this change in behavior and sighed himself.

"Those little fags, Chouji and Neji really fucked things up for us, didn't they?"

Lee glared and punched a tree, splintering it.

"Ya know... something interesting..." Kiba said as a wicked grin spread across his face. "Asuma is banging Shikamaru. 'Cause before I left I caught Chouji beating off in the woods watching those two do it." Kiba chuckled. "Well, that's a fun little bit of information. But I have to be going. I'll see you around. Come visit me in Suna sometime if you feel like it," Kiba said and took off, leaving a silent, pissed off Lee in his wake.

Kiba made his way around town, telling people he didn't know about Shikamaru and Asuma. Some were ninja, some were not. When he saw Kurenai, he ran--and fast.

As soon as Shino neared his father, a kunai held his sleeve to the wall. Shibi gasped when he heard Shino curse.

"Shino!" Shibi cried out, quickly getting up and pulling the kunai from his son's sleeve.

Shibi drew his son into his arms and held him, pushing Shino back against the wall, crying into his son's hair.

"My god, Shino... I've missed you."

Shino wrapped his arms around his father and felt tears run down his cheeks. Shibi was crying too.

"Son... Please come home...I beg of you..."

His father fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Shino's waist.

"Father..." Shino knelt and embraced his father. "I can't, Father... I must go with Kiba..."

Shibi pulled back and put his hand on his son's cheek.

"I understand, but please, don't go so long without telling me how you are. I thought I had lost you forever." Shibi embraced his son and pulled the boy to his bed and held him there, crying. "I love you Shino..."

"I love you too, father, but I must be going now. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just remember that I love you, and no matter what you always have a place here with me, alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Shino said and made to stand up. His father grabbed him and pulled him back and placed a small kiss on his son's lips, causing the younger of the Aburames to blush.

"Promise me you'll keep in contact."

"I will. Good bye, father."

"Bye, son," Shibi said as he watched his son leave. Shibi shed tears on the windowsill.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Naruto Uzumaki..." Kiba said, looking at the blonde boy in the ramen shop.

Naruto turned around, chakra flaring just at the sound of that hated voice. His eyes were red as he snarled the name of the person adressing him.

"Kiba..."

Naruto attacked Kiba, but the other dodged. Kiba laughed, but was clawed by Naruto. Kiba scoffed, though bleeding and quickly took off, Naruto chasing after him. Kiba passed Shino, running, and the later looked up, confused. Shino sighed when he saw Naruto running after his lover and gave chase as well. Both fugitive nin hopped over the wall and kept running. Naruto let out a beastly howl and stopped, just short of hitting the wall, snarling.

"Kiba... If I ever see you in Konoha again, you're dead!" he yelled.

Asuma and Shikamaru embraced in Asuma's bed, clinging to each other desperately. The lovers were just about comfortable enough to fall asleep when Shikaku let himself into Asuma's room and grabbed his son by the wrist. Shikamaru cried out as his father pulled him from his lover's warm embrace.

"You're coming home."

"But I don't want to!"

"I don't really give a fuck what you think right now, you're coming home," Shikaku said, then turned to Asuma. "Don't you dare come near my son," he snarled. Asuma sat up and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. He looked away and down.

"Shikamaru..." he whispered.

Shikamaru sighed and just left with his father.

AN: Yay! This fic has become longer than I had origionally planed and will indeed be much longer... Ah! I got Saiyuki reload volume six today and I love it... Ah, my sexy Sanzo...I have started drawing fanart of my fic and it will be on my hentai foundry page in a few days. There should be at least one pic by the end of the week. My name on Hentaifoundry is MPAK. Well, please review! Next chapter one of my favorite charecters is making his entrance... Ku ku ku ku! I hope. murrrr... My editor woman doesn't like that idea. Well, doesn't like the idea that another one of my favs is going to be a rapist. Ke ke ke ke ke. Give me reviews, because reviews are love! Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I don't own Naruto.

"Asuma..." Kurenai began, leaning on her hand as the two sat together at a restaurant, picking absently at their food. "How long have we known each other?" she asked.

"Years," Asuma said, looking up at her curiously.

She slammed her palm on the table and whispered the next phrase harshly.

"Then why couldn't you have told me that you were with Shikamaru?"

Asuma looked down at his food.

"I'm sorry. I... Didn't want to get in trouble and leave Shikamaru alone," he said with a sigh.

"I could have kept that a secret... As long as you two are in love and you're not hurting him."

Asuma put his utensils on his plate and sighed as Kurenai took a sip of his drink. Kurenai looked up at Asuma and noticed his eyes were very unfocused. His hands rested on either side of his plate. Kurenai reached one hand over and placed her smaller hand on top of his. Asuma looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I know you, Asuma. You are a nice guy. I know you wouldn't hurt Shikamaru."

"Tell that to Shikaku," he said with a sigh.

"I tell you what..." Their eyes met and Kurenai grinned. "If you can keep my little secret, I will be your cover-up girlfriend. So you can see Shikamaru in safety and no one will be on your back."

Asuma tilted his head a bit, curiously.

"What is it?" he asked, lighting a cigarette with his free hand.

"I think Hinata is cute," Kurenai said with a smile.

"Well, duh, everyone does," Asuma said. Kurenai gave him a stare, raising an eyebrow. "Oh... Oh! I see. That should be an easy secret to keep," he said with a grin around his cigarette.

"Good, it's settled then."

-----

"Dad!"

"I don't want to hear it, Shikamaru," Shikaku said, as he sat in front of the tv flipping through the channels.

"But..."

"I said no."

-----

Back in Suna, as the young couple walked towards their residence, shyly holding hands, Kiba turned to Shino.

"Shino..." He looked up at his slightly taller lover with a slightly saddened look on his face. "Next time you visit your father... I think you should go alone. I cause you too much trouble."

Shino pulled Kiba to him in a hug, the later yelping, but returning the embrace.

"I love you, Kiba."

"I love you too, Shino."

The two just embraced, standing there.

"Awwe! That's so cute, but you guys might want to get your asses inside. We have news," Temari said, walking past the two who were embracing. The two looked at her inquisitively, but broke their embrace and followed her.

-----

"Dad!" Shikamaru whined from his room.

"Nope," Shikaku said, uncapping a bottle of sake and taking a swig. Shikamarru huffed from inside his room, considering sneaking out. He laid on his bed and just thought for a while.

-----

"Well, well now. What do we have here?" Was heard, followed by a sharp laugh. Gai turned his head towards the sound. He saw a tall man in an Akatsuki coat, with pale gray-blue skin and gills.

"You..." Gai said as the shark man smirked. "Who are you?"

This angered Kisame, who attacked Gai. The two fought for awhile, Gai still not remembering his fight with Kisame two years prior.

"Maybe this will jog your memory," Kisame said, throwing Gai against a tree, sinking his teeth into the spandex-clad shoulder. Gai cried out and Kisame licked his lips of the Green Beast's blood. "You taste good, Maito Gai," Kisame whispered right in the Jounin's ear. "I wonder if you taste that good elsewhere."

Gai suddenly felt a wave of fear rush over him. He lost control of his limbs and was pulled to the ground by the shark man, his clothes being torn off. He cried out when his nipple was harshly bitten and the bloody mess licked away.

"Simply splendid."

Gai stared up at the shark man, in shock, as said man shed his big coat and pulled down his pants just a little, letting a huge erection spring forth. Gai tried to back up, but Kisame grabbed his wrists in a bruising grip.

"Why don't you touch it?" Kisame asked, forcing Gai to fondle him. Gai shuddered. Kisame let out a heavy breath. He flipped Gai onto his back and entered him without so much as a dry finger to prepare him.

Gai cried out, and loud. He gritted his teeth and tried to stop himself from making the screams that were being torn from his throat as Kisame ruthelessly fucked him into the roots of the tree. A few minutes later, Kisame came inside Gai, his seed spilling out when he removed himself from the sensei. Kisame stood, cleaning himself with Gai's shreaded spandex, tossing it aside and packing himself away, buttoning his coat, admiring his work.

"You look good like that, Maito Gai," Kisame snickered. "Oh, and remember my name this time, so this doesn't happen again. Kisame Hoshigaki."

With one last look and snicker, Kisame walked away leaving the vulnerable, bloody, crying Gai leaning against the tree to try and cover himself in a horrible, embarassed agony.

-----

"Daaaaady!" Shikamaru moaned as he sat on his father's lap. Shikaku's face instantly turned red, and in an attempt to get his son, who now had his arms around his neck, nuzzling him, off of him, he caved.

"FINE! Go! Get out of my sight! But if I see any new bruises on you I WILL kill Asuma!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you!" he said happily, leaning forward, kissing his father's nose and ran off.

"Yeah, yeah," Shikaku said, still blushing. "Spoiled brat."

AN: WOW this format looks a lot better. I should let editor-chan upload all my stories from now on... Sorry this chappie is so short! -grins- KISAME IS A HAWT RAPIST! EEEEE! Oh, now if he'd only rape Shino... -purring- I would watch that. I would 'fap' to it. Er... TMI! Sorry! Um... -blush- review! Because they equal love! I NEEDS LOVE!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I don't own Naruto

------

"Thank you, Kurenai. You're a good friend," Asuma said, then embraced the smaller teacher.

Shikamaru was about to call for his lover's attention when he saw it. His jaw dropped to the floor and something panged deep in his heart that stopped his words in his throat. His mouth went dry and his eyes watered. Before his teacher could notice him, he turned and ran away, tears running down his cheeks.

He was at his house in moments, he panted against the door, sobbing.

"A-Asuma-sensei... How could you?" Shikamaru cried against the door before throwing it open and running to where he knew his father left the sake. He grabbed a jug and them went to his father's room, stealing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He stuffed the cigarettes and lighter into his kunai pouch and put the sake under his vest. He ran from the house, still crying.

------

Meanwhile, in Suna, Temari led Shino and Kiba back to their house, where Kankuro was waiting outside the house.

"Hey! Finally! Come on! You guys might like this!" Kankuro said, holding the door open with a grin. The other three entered the building. Kiba and Shino stared in shock. Next to Gaara, stood a grinning Lee.

"Hey guys, I'm moving in," Lee said, leaning over to Gaara who had a slight blush on his face.

"B-But, Lee... You... I... Uh..."

Kiba was dumbfounded and Shino managed a slight nod in agreement. Lee just grinned and gave his friends a thumbs up.

-----

"Oh, Kakashi... What else is going to go wrong?" Gai sobbed into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi held the man in the hospital gown.

"Shh..." Kakashi soothed, rubbing Gai's back. "You really should rest right now. We'll work things out later."

"I'm sorry I let another man... inside... me..." he said.

"Gai... You couldn't help it... There was nothing you could have done."

He nuzzled Gai's neck and gave it a small kiss.

"I love you."

Gai was crying, sobbing, beyond reach.

"Gai..." Kakashi sighed and just held his sobbing lover. "I'll kill Kisame. I promise."

------

Shikamaru held a kunai to his wrist, his hands shaking,his face red from the alcohol. He grunted and pressed the blade against his warm skin. He whimpered and pulled it back. Looking offended, he put the blade back to his wrist and grinned sadistically. He pressed down a bit harder this time, breaking the skin, but just barely. Not enough to do any permanent damage.

"Shikamaru?" he heard and gasped, turning to his side. Asuma grabbed the blade from his hands and threw it aside, pinning Shikamaru to the grassy hill he was laying upon.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Asuma yelled, though his eyes were tearing up. "Shikamaru... what on earth could posess you to--"

"Oh, Shut up! You don't need me anymore anyway!" Shikamaru screamed, tears returning to his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Wha-?"

"Don't try to play the fool! I saw you being all lovey-dovey with Kurenai-sensei!" Shikamaru said, struggling to get out of the older man's hold -- to no avail.

"Shikamaru... You misunderstand..."

"Yeah, sure I do. I bet Kurenai is better than me in bed isn't she?!" Shikamaru spat.

"No one is better than you!" Asuma yelled. "Now listen to me for a fucking moment!"

Shikamaru was silent. He stared, wide eyed.

"I love you, Shikamaru. I would never cheat on you. Kurenai is just a friend. A good friend, but not a lover. Understand?" Asuma said.

Shikamaru nodded and choked back sobs.

"She said she would be a cover up for us until you are eighteen... So we can be together without people getting suspicious."

Asuma leaned down and took Shikamaru's lips in a kiss. Shikamaru returned the kiss passionately. He slithered his hands from Asuma's grip and wrapped them around Asuma's neck. He fisted his hands in his lover's hair. Tongues danced and brushed, rubbing, in loving desire.

When the kiss broke, Shikamaru stared up at Asuma.

"I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei..." Shikamaru said.

"Shh, It's ok," Asuma said, letting a gentle smile come to his face. "I love you."

Asuma kissed Shikamaru's neck and slipped his hands under the other's vest and shirt.

"You're so warm..." Asuma whispered into Shikamaru's ear.

"It's the alcohol," Shikamaru said, and then cried out when Asuma pinched his right nipple.  
"You're naughty. Minors shouldn't consume alcohol," Asuma said with a grin. "Maybe we should get your clothes off so you can cool off?"

"Like I'm gonna cool off when you're touching me like this..." Shikamaru said which made Asuma smirk.

"True, but how about we still take your clothes off?"

"I'm all for that!" Shikamaru said, sitting up to take his vest off, followed shortly by his shirt, his sensei doing the same.

Asuma pulled Shikamaru close and their chests touched. Shikamaru groaned and pulled back a bit, placing his hands on his lover's chest. He squeezed the muscles and his cock twitched.

"Asuma-sensei..." Shikamaru whispered and playfully pinched one of Asuma's nipples, making the older man gasp.

Shikamaru suddenly found himself underneath his teacher who was fondling his crotch. Shikamaru bucked into the hand.

"Oh, Asuma... L-love! Take me!" Shikamaru demanded, unbuttoning his own pants and squirming out of them. Asuma grabbed his lover's cock, still encased in his boxers and rubbed. "Asuma-sensei!"

"You're really excited, aren't you?"

Asuma ran his thumb over the head of Shikamaru's cloth-covered cock, enjoying the wetness that had been absorbed into the cotton.

"Fuck! Yes!" Shikamaru squealed. "Stop teasing me!" he said, trying to remain stern, though the hand on his cock was making it difficult. Shikamaru reached down between him and his sensei and unbuttoned and unzipped the older man's pants. Shikamaru pulled them down as far as they would go, as well as his sensei's briefs. He took his lover's cock into his hands and stroked gently, making Asuma groan.

Asuma nearly ripped Shikamaru's boxers from him and spread his yound lover's legs. He lifted Shikamaru's hips and leaned down, rimming Shikamaru's ass with his tongue. One of Shikamaru's legs rested on his sensei's shoulder and the other in the crook of his lover's arm. The tongue prodded at Shikamaru's entrance.

"Oh, It's so hot..."

"I know... I can't wait to be inside you," Asuma said.

Shikamaru whimpered. With one final lick, all the way from his ass, swirling over his balls, and up the length of his dripping cock, Asuma sat up.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pressing his finger into Shikamaru for good measure.

"Oh, yes, gods, yes! Just fucking take me already! I need you Asuma sensei!"

Shikamaru cried out when his sensei sheathed himself inside him in one sharp thrust.

"Move. Now. Fuck waiting. You're wasting time. Fuck--Ah!" Shikamaru cried out and gripped his sensei's strong shoulders when the older man began to move. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Shikamaru cursed with every thrust. "I love you, Asuma-sensei!" he cried out.

"I love you, too," Asuma grunted.

Shikamaru reached up and pulled Asuma's hair harshly, bringing his lover down and clashing their lips together, biting, scratching with his nails, clawing at his sensei's back as the older man pounded into him.

"Asuma-sensei! I'm gonna cum!" Shikamaru whimpered, his and his sensei's stomachs just barely brushing his cock, creating a tickling sensation all over his body. As soon as his sensei touched his cock with one of his strong, caloused hands, Shikamaru came, arching his back, wrapping his legs around Asuma's waist, forcing him deeper.

"Asuma..." he moaned.

The sound and the muscles clenching around his cock, the legs around his waist and the beautiful expressions on Shikamaru's face were just too much. Asuma came-- and hard, filling his lover with his seed, thrusting for a few moments until every last twinge of his release had passed.

After a short pause, both men drew in a deep breath and Asuma collapsed next to Shikamaru, pulling the boy into his arms.

"I love you, Shikamaru," he said, nuzzling his lover's hair. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't, Asuma-sensei. I'm sorry I doubted you. I love you so much..."

------

EN: HOT SMEX! Hehe, I uploaded again. Remember to review!

AN: OI, why don't people try to predict what happens in the next chapters in their reviews? he he he


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I don't own Naruto.

------

The sky was filled with thunderclouds that poured rain down on the innocent village of Konoha. Lightning flickered and thunder rolled, and it was all just fine for Shikamaru. A cigarette hung from his mouth and blood covered his face, arms and chunin vest. He threw open the door to his house and walked in, drenched to the bone, his usually spikey hair plastered to the back of his head.

Shikaku woke with a start and sat up, looking at his son.

"About time you're home!" he said, standing up. "How'd your mission go?" he asked.

Shikamaru turned to face him. Shikaku gasped and stepped back, it almost seemed as though his son had no soul. Shikamaru just stared at him with the utmost look of boredom on his face, taking a puff of his smoke, not even moving his hands that were hanging at his sides.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked. He took a step towards his son who just looked away and walked to his room.

Shikaku immediately thought that Asuma had done something, so he threw on a rain coat and headed to Asuma's place. When he got there, he saw Kurenai and Kakashi, Ino, Chouji and their parents. Neji, Sakura and Hinata were there too. Everyone looked sad. Ino and Chouji were crying.

"What's going on?" Shikaku asked.

Kurenai turned to him, whiping tears from her eyes.

"Asuma died on his mission with Izumo, Kotetsu and Shikamaru," she said, looking down.

"What?" Shikaku stared in shock. "Why didn't Shikamaru say anything?!"

Shikaku took off running, not giving the others a chance to even notice him. The rain beat down on his scared face as he ran, straining his legs harder than he had ever done before. Shikaku felt a strange sense of impending doom as everything bad he's ever said and done to Asuma came back to him. He'd thought he'd be happy if Asuma was gone, but the look on Shikamaru's face... He was just so... soulless... He looked as though he had lost his purpose and reason to live when Asuma died. Now that he understood just how deep his son's love was for his teacher, he feared the worst. The door was wide open when he got home, and there was a not on the coffee table stuck there by a kunai. Shikaku suddenly felt weak. He didn't want to read the note. He picked it up anyway.

'Dad, taking your cigarettes. Don't wait up for me. I might never be back. Tell mom I love her.'

Shikaku's breath was ragged, tears ran down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and started sobbing on the coffe table. His tears fell on something metal. He looked down and saw Shikamaru's headband, pins still in it with a scratch across the Leaf symbol.

"No... NO! Shikamaru!"

Shikaku stood up and ran back outside, Shikamaru's headband in hand. He had to get to his old teammates, they had to find his son, and fast. He didn't know what Shikamaru would do in his current state.

------

Meanwhile, in Suna, everyone was hunkering down for a peaceful night of sleep when Lee crawled into Gaara's bed. Gaara blushed and squirmed.

"Lee! You have your own bed!"

"Yes, but I want you..."

His hand was already under Gaara's night shirt and caressing the shorter mans chest. "Lee!" Gaara squealed.

"Mnnnh..." Lee grunted, leaning down and lifting Gaara's shirt, taking one of the Kazekage's nipples into his mouth and biting gently. Gaara gasped. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Yes, but...I..."

"Tell me, who is the weirdest person you've ever touched yourself thinking about?"

"You expect me to answer honestly?" Gaara asked, playfully pushing Lee away.

"Yes," Lee said, pulling off Gaara's night shirt. Gaara pouted.

"Shino," he said. Lee laughed. "Fine! No love for you! Go back to your own room." Gaara turned away.

"But Gaara-sama! I'm sorry! But I think that's adorable!"

He wrapped his arms around Gaara and pressed his chest and erection into the other's backside. One hand went under Gaara's shirt and the other in his pants, pulling them down. Gaara gasped as Lee took his erection into his hand and stroked, firm, hard.

"What did you think about him doing?"

"I... I was doing him... and he was screaming..."

"Oh? But Shino is so quiet..." Lee said as he used his hand that was on Gaara's chest to pull down and off his lover's pants, stroking him faster.

He spread Gaara's legs, lifting one, and pressed one finger agaisnt his tight pucker. He pushed in the finger and teased Gaara with the tip of it. He pushed the finger all the way in and wriggled it around. Gaara squirmed too. Lee pressed another finger in besides the first and Gaara grunted.

"Do you want to imagine doing Shino and me at the same time?" Lee asked, as a third finger was pressed into him. Gaara winced.

"That's not fair to you... If I think, about... someone else..."

"Suit yourself. Are you ready?" Lee asked, pressing the tip of his erection against Gaara's ass.

"Yes!" Gaara cried out. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara and pulled him close, pressing inside of him. "Lee!" Gaara leaned back agaisnt Lee's chest and brached himself on the others hips. Lee groaned, biting Gaara's shoulder and began thrusting into him. Lee stroked Gaara, furrowing his brow.

"So tight..." Lee whispered. Gaara whimpered.

"I...I..." Gaara whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I can feel it," Lee said right into his ear.

"Lee!" Gaara screamed when Lee hit that special spot inside him. Gaara's body jerked violently as Lee thrust into him, forcing his head to the side with his free hand so he could crush his lips against the other's. Gaara moaned in Lee's mouth as he came in the other's hand.

"Fuck..." Lee whispered. "Gaara..." He growled as he came inside the other, bucking one last time. Lee pulled out of Gaara. Lee crawled on top of him. Gaara was blushing.

"You don't seriously want to do it again do you?" Gaara asked, looking up at Lee, a bit scared.

"No, but I want to see you. You're beautiful... Once upon a time I thought I'd never have anyone like you..." Lee said and looked away. "Unless I took them by force." Lee furrowed his brow.

"I'm nothing special," Gaara said, blushing all over again. "But if you're happy, then I guess I am too."

"Aww," Lee said and hugged Gaara, giving the other a tiny kiss. "You're too cute!"

------

The rain didn't let up, it was raining even in Oto, where Shikamaru currently was. He'd slain several giant snakes to get where he was, even a few people who dared to stand up to him. He was in no mood to take anyones bullshit, and he'd be damned if someone was going to deny him now. He knocked on the door, a big wooden door, at least twice his height and about five times his width. After about a minute of no answer, he knocked again, harder. The door slowly opened and showed Kabuto. He seemed to recognize Shikamaru.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to see Orochimaru," Shikamaru said.

"Too bad." Kabuto began to close the gigantic door when Shikamaru planted his fist firmly into it.

"I will kill you if you don't let me see him. Now."

------

EN: Poor Shikkie, he's gotten desperate! How many people didn't see this coming? Seriously, this story could've gone anywhere... The smex seems out of place, but we didn't quite know what else to add in to make it longer, tho it could've just been about Shikamaru's agony. That's depressing, yeah? So... review, cuz more reviews produce quicker chapters and you know you wanna read the next chapter


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I don't own Naruto

------

Kabuto chuckled.

"You? Kill me? I highly doubt it," he said, and opened the door farther. "Though I'll humor you. Come on in." Kabuto stepped to the side as Shikamaru looked at him warily and walked in. "I'd appreciate it if you'd put out your cigarette."

"Fuck off and die," Shikamaru said.

Kabuto chuckled.

"Come this way," he said, after closing the door, leading Shikamaru down a long hallway. He stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Orochimaru-sama... We have company."

A chuckle was heard from inside.

"Oh? Who is it?" Orochimaru asked with an amused tone in his voice as he opened the door. Orochimaru seemed to recognize Shikamaru. "I see. What do you want?"

"I want you to teach me the Reanimation Jutsu," Shikamaru said, taking a puff of his cigarette without even moving his hands from his pockets. Kabuto let out a tiny chuckle and Orochimaru laughed.

"What makes you think I would teach you that?" Orochimaru asked, seeming very amused. He crossed his arms.

Shikamaru glared death at Orochimaru and punched the wall beside him. The concrete splintered and fell at their feet. Orochimaru blinked at the tears in Shikamaru's eyes. Orochimaru reached out a long, pale hand and lifted Shikamaru's chin to make the other look at him.

"I'll do anything," Shikamaru said, his voice strong and unwaving.

"Hmm, hmm," Orochimaru hummed, grinning, looking over the bloody, scarred chunin and smiled. "You must have a perfectly good reason, I assume. What is it that fuels you to come to me, when I could easily kill you at my faintest whim?" Orochimaru couldn't help but let his grin widen. "Kabuto, prepare him room C-4."

"Yes sir," Kabuto said and then dissapeared into the shadows.

"You're either brave or stupid, but I commend you for coming this far."

His hand ran over Shikamaru's cheek as he took another puff of his cigarette.

"Welcome," Orochimaru said with an evil chuckle, letting his hand slip from the other's cheek. "Welcome, indeed."

Orochimaru turned around and began to walk down the hall.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Shikamaru followed without words.

Orochimaru threw open a door to see Kabuto piling blankets onto the bed. Orochimaru walked in, followed by Shikamaru, who put his cigarette out on the wall, dropping the butt on the floor.

"This will be your living quarters. I will show you where we will train tomorrow. For now, we need to work out an agreement..."

"Name your price."

"Strip."

Shikamaru, who had been looking off in the distance turned to stare at Orochimaru.

"Whut?" he said, sounding utterly dumbfounded, the first real emotion that had leaked into his voice since his beloved's death.

"I said, strip," Orochimaru repeated.

Shikamaru sighed and took off his vest, then his shoes. He took off his shirt and threw it into a pile he was making, soon adding his pants and underwear to the material mess.

"On your hands an knees," Orochimaru said. Shikamaru sighed and got down in his hands and knees. "Beautiful. Kabuto?"

Kabuto was behind Shikamaru in seconds, leaning down, spreading the other's ass cheeks. Kabuto took off his glasses and threw them into the pile of Shikamaru's clothing. He leaned over and pressed his tongue between the spread cheeks, liking Shikamaru's hole. Shikamaru's legs twitched a bit. Kabuto prodded at his entrance with his slick muscle. Orochimaru groaned his appreciation. Shikamaru's length was starting to harden as he shuddered a bit.

Out of the shadows a figure was beginning to form. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Ah, Sasuke, just in time," Orochimaru said. "Look what the cat drug in. Isn't it beautiful?"

Sasuke 'hmph'ed and stared down at Shikamaru.

"Do you want to try it out?"

Sasuke grinned at this and walked over to Shikamaru. He put his hands on Shikamaru's head and rubbed his still clothed, hardening crotch against the other's face. Shikamaru growled a bit and Sasuke tilted his head to the side, letting a chuckle escape his lips. Sasuke used one hand to unbutton his pants, as the other untied Shikamaru's hair. Sasuke pried open Shikamaru's mouth and guided himself in the other's mouth, Shikamaru almost choking around the other's erection. Sasuke giggled. This alone scared Shikamaru more than the fact that he was probably going to be anally raped by all of these men at one point in his 'training'.

"It's been a while since I've seen a Leaf ninja." Sasuke tilted his head to the other side. "Something I've noticed... They're all good at sucking cock," he said, tugging on Shikamaru's hair.

Shikamaru inwardly sighed and sucked, hoping to get this over sooner. Sasuke groaned and bucked, fucking Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru closed his eyes and imagined orally pleasuring his beloved. Sasuke groaned louder.

"Yesss..." he whispered. "Oh, Naruto..."

Shikamaru's eyes shot open, the moaned name shaking him violently back to reality and from thoughts of his late lover. Shikamaru glared at Sasuke's stomach and bit him. Sasuke gasped and pulled out of Shikamaru's mouth, his hand going to the base of his cock, stroking as he held Shikamaru's head in place by his hair. Sasuke groaned loud and came, hot and hard, on Shikamaru's face.

No sooner had he finished, Kabuto drew back and Sasuke punched Shikamaru in the cheek, right on the bone, and Shikamaru fell to the side.

"That made me cum, you little bitch... You're going to pay for not letting me take my prescious time with your talented mouth," Sasuke said as he leaned down over Shikamaru, stroking himself hard again. "Get up. Back on your knees."

Shikamaru sighed and got back to his knees. Sasuke dissapeared and Shikamaru cried out when Sasuke entered him.

"Shit!" Shikamaru cried out as Sasuke pounded him, gripping his hips, skin smacking against his. Shikamaru's face tinted red, and he groaned.

"Mmm, yes!" Shikamaru heard from the bed he was supposed to sleep on that night, and looked over to see Orochimaru leaning back with Kabuto between his legs, sucking him off. Shikamaru's eyes widened fractionally when he saw Orochimaru's tongue lash out towards him and go underneath him, wrapping around his erection. Hot, wet, hard. Shikamaru panted, cursing himself for enjoying the pleasurable torment he was being put through.

"Fuck, almost as tight as Chouji..." Sasuke said and shuddered. "But I came almost as soon as I entered him."

Shikamaru glared angrily and his lip twitched upward in a snarl, but it fell away to a moan when the toungue around his cock constricted. Shikamaru cried out and his arms buckled underneath him as he fell forward, face in the floor, whimpering as he came, Sasuke close behind in his spasming ass. Sasuke groaned.

Orochimaru withdrew his tongue to his own mouth, moaning a bit, savoring the taste of Shikamaru's seed. Orochimaru lifted Kabuto's chin to look up at him.

"We'll finish this in the bedroom later," he said and pressed his lips to the younger man's. Kabuto blushed as he tasted Shikamaru's seed. Furthermore because he always blushed when Orochimaru kissed him in front of someone else.

Orochimaru sat up and fixed his clothing.

"Kabuto, Sasuke, let's go," he said.

Kabuto retrieved his glasses from the pile of clothing and put them on, following Orochimaru and Sasuke who walked out of the room, turning back to Shikamaru.

"Do you need healed?" Kabuto asked.

"Nah, just do me a favor and fuck off," Shikamaru said from his side on the ground, where he'd collapsed.

"Fine, suit yourself, I'd suggest at least getting a blanket though. It gets cold in here at night."

With that, Kabuto vanished.

------

In Konoha, two search teams were being organized.

The first consisted of Shikaku, Chouza, his son Chouji, and his boyfriend Neji. The second of Inoichi, his daughter Ino, Naruto and Hinata. One Byakugan user to each team, all full of people close to Shikamaru.

In the few hours the team had before they departed, they all bid their adeuis to their various friends and lovers.

Hinata recieved a kiss and a good luck wish from Tenten, Sakura hugging Ino with tears in her eyes, the rest of the crew, trying to comfort and keep Shikaku calm, who was teeming with emotion, clutching his son's headband, wanting to leave as soon as possible. When all the teams members had gathered, the two took off in seperate directions.

Ino's team headed for Suna, Shikaku's was out for information from Akatsuki, though secretly out for Hidan's blood.

------

"No!" Orochimaru yelled, punching Shikamaru in the temple. He fell down and grunted, standing back up. "Do it right!"

Shikamaru snorted and tried the hand signs again.

------

"Temari!" Ino cried, running through the doors of the Kazekage's mansion, a few Sand nin on her heels.

"Huh?" Temari turned to her, looking up from the video game she'd been playing with Kankuro.

"Hey, Ino!" Kankuro said, grinning and waving. Ino clenched her fists by her chest and sat by Temari, grabbing her shoulders.

"I need your help!" she squealed.

"With what?" Temari asked, setting her controller down. The Sand nin stopped, apologized to Temari and left.

"Well, you see..."

She trailed off into her explanation, about twenty minutes later, ending up with Temari, Kiba and Shino as back up.

The team met at the village gate, and with Hinata's help, head off towards Shikaku's team. Naruto keeping his distance from Kiba.

------

"Ha... ha ha ha ha! That's funny!" Hidan cackled when he was confronted by Shikaku's team, Kakuzu staying to the side, making an expression of boredom.

Shikaku stepped forward, raising his fist.

"Not worth my time." He turned to walk away. "You're lucky I didn't get a chance to kill the brat anyway. Just be happy he's still alive."

"Shadow Neck Bind Jutsu!" Shikaku yelled, shadows creeping up out of the ground, wrapping around Hidan, who laughed.

"Oh really?" Hidan said, his chuckle dying down a bit.

"Tell me where Shikamaru is."

"I honestly don't know."

As Shikaku and Hidan conversed, a battle waged between Kakuzu and the rest of the team. They delivered blow after blow to Kakuzu which should have killed him.

"By Jashin, I don't know!" Hidan cried out.

"Then you are the one who is not worth the time," Shikaku said, the shadow hands encasing around Hidan's head.

When the remnants of Hidan's head fell to the ground, Kakuzu was spent too.

"One left..." he muttered.

A blow from Chouji's fist sent him into a fit of hacking up blood, a few moments collapsing, defeated, dead. Shikaku was fuming.

"Useless!" he screamed.

Inoichi placed his hand on Shikaku's arm, the other team had caught up to them.

"Oto," Shino said quietly.

"What?" Shikaku said, whipping his head around to face the now Sand nin.

"It seems to be the only logical place left. Ino told us what had happened. I am truly sorry for your loss." Shino turned away. "Orochimaru knows a jutsu that could bring back Shikamaru's late lover."

This comment had several members of the team smacking themselves in the forehead.

"Of course! Move out, team!" Shikaku commanded.

Well into Otogakure, the team was confronted by none other than Orochimaru's right hand, Kabuto.

"I thought I heard a ruckus. Your little parade ends right here."

Naruto growled and stepped forward, but Kiba stepped in front of him.

"I've got this, you guys go ahead," he said, grinning.

Naruto growled and took off with the rest except for Ino and Shino.

"You can't fight Kabuto alone, Kiba..." she said.

"That's why I've got Shino."

Ino turned her gaze to Shino.

"Right," she said. "Good luck." She took off after the rest of the team.

Kabuto laughed as his hands glowed blue.

A few minutes into the battle, Kiba was badly losing, only remaining alive because of Shino's bug shields and clones.

"Damnit, I'm a lot weaker without Akamaru..." Kiba said.

"Pay attention! Chakra scalpel Jutsu!"

Shino's eyes widened and he didn't have enough time to react, as Kiba was on the ground, bleeding from the mouth.

"Kiba!" Shino called out.

"Fuck! Just get rid of him! Worry about me later!" Kiba said as he held his stomach, coughing, a glob of blood driping from his lips to the dirt.

Shino's eyes narrowed and insects surrounded Kabuto from every direction. Kabuto cloned out and stood behind Shino, whose first reaction was a foot, right in the crook of Kabuto's leg, toppling him over. Shino turned around with a kunai, stabbing it in Kabuto's shoulder.

"Shit!" he cried out. Kunai flew at Kabuto, a few hitting him. "Fuck! That stings!" Kabuto withdrew into the woods and Shino heard a voice from somewhere: "Well, it's been fun, but I feel I am needed elsewhere."

Shino turned to Kiba and dropped to his knees. His mouth fell open at the sight. Kiba looked so serene, at peace with everything. He weakly lifted his hand and placed it on Shino's cheek. It slipped off and fell onto his shoulder. Kiba grunted, but his facial expression remained unchanged. His eyes half-lidded, blood running down the left side of his face.

"I love y-" Was all Kiba got out before another wave of coughing over took him. Yet another glob of blood fell from his lips. Shino gathered him up in his arms.

"No, Kiba, please... Don't talk, don't move... I'll get you to a doctor..."

Tears dripped down onto Kiba's blood streaked face.

"Nah, Shino. I'm fine," he said, obviously lying. "I love you. We'll just go home and I'll take a shower and get this blood off of me and we'll cuddle. Just cuddle, no sex tonight, ok?" Kiba said, smiling closing his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll just cuddle," Shino said between sobs. He held Kiba close and sobbed into his dying lover's hair. "Just cuddle..." he repeated.

With his last breath, Kiba laughed a bit. Shino just held the lifeless body as violent sobs wracked his body. He kissed bloody, lifeless lips, tasting the last of his love's life.

"Kiba! Don't leave me! I need you!" Shino cried out, knowing full well it was too late. He stood and hoisted the body onto his back, taking off towards Oto, intent to kill written on his features.

While all this had been happening, Shikamaru challenged Sasuke to a duel, over Chouji's honor. So far, they'd been neck and neck. Though Shikamaru's pure rage gained him the upper hand when Sasuke left an opening. A kunai in his curse seal sent Sasuke into hysterics, crying out as it took over his body and retreated, a few seconds later, Sasuke fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Well, well, isn't this splendid!"

Shikamaru turned to Orochimaru, who had apparently been watching.

"Now we can use the jutsu you want so desperately to use, seeing as we have a corpse handy. Now tell me, little one, who is it that you want back so bad that you were willing to kill someone who was once your friend?"

"Asuma Sarutobi..." Shikamaru growled.

"Oh? My sensei's son... How fitting," Orochimaru said with a chuckle.

Minutes later, after all the conditions had been met, Asuma stood, resurrected, in front of Shikamaru.

"Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru yelled, running to his sensei's ready embrace.

"Shikamaru... Why?" Asuma asked. Shikamaru looked up to see tears on his lover's face.

"What? What do you mean 'why'? I can't live without you!"

Asuma and Shikamaru tightly embraced, as Orochimaru slipped from the room.

"Using a forbidden jutsu... ruining your life while you're still so young... You could move on from me..."

"No, I couldn't, Asuma! I love you! I will never move on!" Shikamaru clung to his sensei, crying his eyes out.

"I love you too, Shikamaru."

"Don't ever leave me again..."

"I won't."

The two found their way to the ground, lost in each other's loving embrace, soft lips on soft lips, flesh on flesh as clothes came off, bodies became heated, needy. Asuma prepared and took Shikamaru, cries from both parties becoming loud, passionate, pure desire as their pent up frustration reached it's peak in a beautiful explosion of color.

"Asuma-sensei!"

"Shikama--ughhhfff..." Shikamaru opened his eyes to a splash of red, and a blade in his face. Shikamaru was speechless as Orochimaru stood behind Asuma, as Shikamaru was once again drenched in the blood of his lover. Asuma collapsed on Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as he faded out. Shikamaru was too dumbfounded to say anything. Once again holding his lover's lifeless body, rage was building inside him.

"You might get him back again... If I get what I want. A vessal, seeing as you killed my last one..."

------

EN: So sad! I love this story... but now Shikkie's in deep trouble! Will his daddy come to save him in time?! You'll soon see... REVIEW, BUGGERS!

AN: Oi, the next chapter is the last. Happy reading.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I don't own Naruto.

------

Shikamaru stared up in shock and horror. He couldn't say anything. His mouth opened and closed, similar to that of a fishes out of water. Orochimaru giggled evily and leaned over Shikamaru who instantly scuttled away.

"No!" Shikamaru finally formed a word when he felt Orochimaru's hands on his hips.

"I think I want to get to know the body I'm going to be in..." Orochimaru pulled Shikamaru close, earning himself an unexpected punch in the face. Shikamaru stood and ran for the door.

With his tongue, Orochimaru grabbed him around the waist and threw him to the floor in front of himself. He climbed on top of Shikamaru. With one hand, he held the young boy's mouth shut. He fondled and played with Shikamaru's length, teasing and stroking the younger boy.

"You know you like it..."

Shikamaru whimpered behind the hand.

When Shikamaru was hard, Orochimaru's hand wandered down between the other's ass cheeks and he pressed his finger inside the other.

"You still have part of your sensei inside you..." Orochimaru said as he pulled out wet fingers. He held them to Shikamaru's lips. "Lick..." he demanded. Shikamaru kept his mouth shut. "I said, fucking lick!" Orochimaru yelled, forcing his fingers into Shikamaru's unwilling mouth. Shikamaru cleaned the fingers against his will, and then Orochimaru got off of him. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he found his arms unable to move. Snakes had wrapped themselves around his arms.

"Fuck..." he whispered.

"Indeed," Orochimaru chuckled. He lifted Shikamaru's legs, freeing his own erection, he entered Shikamaru and moaned. "Yes, so tight... Even though you just got fucked, your ass, ah..."

Orochimaru leaned down and ran his tongue over Shikamaru's chin, wrapping it around his neck before tickling the other's ear and retreating to his mouth.

"Kabuto will enjoy this so much..." Orochimaru groaned and wrapped his hand around Shikamaru's shaft, stroking, gripping harshly.

Shikamaru whined and turned his head to the side, trying to refuse the pleasure.

"This is going to be the last orgasm you ever feel as yourself, so I suggest you give in and enjoy it," Orochimaru said, forcing one of his legs back into his shoulder.

"Asuma-sensei..." Shikamaru whimpered.

He imagined his strong, hot sensei looming over him, pounding him mercilessly into the floor. When he thought about his sensei's strong hands raking over his body, instead of Orochimaru's, and Asuma's hand stroking his cock instead, he came, his seed splattering all over his chest, a drop even reaching his cheek. He moaned, and loud, his ass spasming around Orochimaru's cock.

"Oooh, yessss..." Orochimaru hissed, blowing his load inside Shikamaru.

Orochimaru held both of Shikamaru's legs back and pulled out of him, watching his and Asuma's combined seed leak out of Shikamaru.

"Yes... Now, it's time..." Orochimaru said, standing up, readjusting his clothing. He formed the handsigns and his body withered away, a giant snake, or what looked like one anyway, in his place.

As the snake opened his mouth, the door was thrown open.

"Ino!" Shikamaru cried, motioning for her to leave.

Her eyes widened, Orochimaru turned to her and a sword peirced her chest. Tears brimmed in Shikamaru's eyes.

"Shit..." he muttered.

Hinata gasped and fell to her knees. Neji ran to her side to catch her.

"What is it"? he asked.

Activating his Byakugan, Neji gasped too. He shuddered. He stood, helping Hinata up.

"Come on, we need to get there!"

------

In Suna, Kankuro fisted his cock, almost violently.

"Oh... haahh..." he moaned, breathing heavily. "Kiba!" he cried out when he released.

After a few seconds of panting, he looked to the side, noticing his picture of Shino, Kiba and him missing. He looked to the floor to find it face down. He picked it up, noticing a crack in the glass over Kiba's face.

"Well, if that isn't an omen..." he said, setting it back up and dressing.

------

When the teams got to the room Shikamaru and Orochimaru were previously in, all they found was Ino's body.

Inoichi picked up and silently held his daughter.

"Let's go, they're not here, we have to find them! Come on!" Shikaku screamed, but no one moved. He looked back at the teams.

"Shikaku-san... I think we should go back," Chouza said, as Chouji buried his face in his father's chest, trying his hardest not to cry.

Shino shuffled through the door, Kiba on his back. He gently sat Kiba down. Naruto walked over to Kiba and leaned down, his eyes widening.

"N-no..." Naruto said as he noticed Kiba wasn't breathing. He stared up in shock at Shino, who was sans his glasses, tears silently pouring down his cheeks. "S-Shino... I'm sorry..."

"There was nothing you could do," Shino said, turning to the side. Hinata furrowed her brow.

"We really should go home. Everyone has taken enough loss for today..." Chouza said as Shikaku growled.

"Fine, back to Konoha!" Shikaku ordered.

------

In Konoha, Shino dragged his lovers body to the Inuzuka house hold.

Tsume yanked open the door, glaring, but she stared in shock.

"K-Kiba?!"

She took the body from Shino and into her house. Shino followed.

"No!" she said, tears brimming at her eyes and running down her cheeks. She smacked Kiba's cheek a couple times for good measure. "Why, Kiba?!" she sobbed.

Shino turned away and started to walk out, breaking into a sprint as soon as he was out the door.

------

Shikaku threw open the door to his own house, storming to the kitchen, taking a bottle of sake from the fridge, chugging it, some spilling down his chest, even making a small puddle on the floor.

As soon as that bottle was gone, he got another.

"Shikaku..." Yoshino whined from around the corner.

------

Temari returned home, sullenly. She informed her brothers and Lee of what had happened. It was not a good day in Suna, a storm seemed to be looming on the horizon.

------

At the Akimichi house, Chouza, Chouji and Neji sat in silence, Chouji clinging to Neji. Chouza silently stood up. He walked over to the young couple and snaked his arm around Chouji.

"Please, don't ever leave me, Chouji..." Chouza begged, nuzzling his son's hair.

------

Shino reached his own house and almost hit the door. He opened it to see his father, who instantly stood up and walked over, embracing Shino, who so willingly sobbed into the other's chest.

"Thank you..." Shino whispered. "But I think I need to be alone for a while..." Shino headed to his room, taking out a kunai as he entered it, locking the door behind him.

------

"Ahh! Harder Kabuto!" The dark haired boy whined, his arms wrapped around Kabuto's shoulders. Kabuto took out the other's ponytail and ran his fingers through the dark, dark brown hair as the two shared a kiss, the smaller boy's long tongue wrapping around Kabuto's, sucking, moaning.

------

"Sarutobi Asuma... Inuzuka Kiba... Yamanaka Ino... Aburame Shino... Hatake Kakashi... Why? WHY?!" Naruto screamed, reading the names on the stone, gripping the sides of it as tears ran down his cheeks.

Somewhere, not far away, Tsunade and Shizune watched with expressions of pure sadness on their faces.

"I think," Shizune began, "that all this has been a little too rough on Naruto-kun..."

------

EN: (is miserable) What a great ending to a great fic, yeah? Sigh, my poor Shikamaru... he'll never know Hidan is dead... or anything else now. (cries hysterically)

AN: And that ends it. Sad, huh? Well, give me your opinion in reviews! Would anyone be interested in a sequel?


End file.
